


Hotch On Ice

by Skater2



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 81,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skater2/pseuds/Skater2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate, destiny, call it what you will - It shows up unexpectedly and sometimes the results are – Amazing! </p><p>Or – How Hotch learned to love getting cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SSA Aaron Hotchner pulled his heavy jacket even closer around him. Despite the many hours he had spent in ice rinks over the past few years, he still got cold whenever this time in the competition came around. He reached over and, with a gloved hand, tightly grasped his wife’s hand. She turned toward him and they shared a smile, knowing as they did so that it was entirely possible this moment was being captured by TV cameras and being broadcast all over the world.

Sitting the other side of his wife, Hotch could see David Rossi, with a small head peeking out of the front of his jacket. He should have known it - Reid’s daughter, Diana, had had Dave wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born. He wondered again how Dave always managed to get the best seats in the house for them – Center ice, and seven to ten rows up. He strongly suspected it had something to do with the numerous ‘Forwards’ Dave had written for various publications of the United State Figure Skating Association, and also with the fact that he had underwritten a coffee table book they had recently published featuring famous figure skaters, past and present. Of all the things that Dave sponsored over the years, that book definitely held first place in his heart.

Looking across the rink, Hotch could see Reid ensconced close to the seven international judges, working as their caller. With his eidetic memory and his ability to instantly recognize the various ice skating maneuvers, he had become one of the most valued members of any judging panel. And, even though he had been repeatedly offered the opportunity to work his way up through the ranks of the judges, he had repeatedly refused, citing his ‘Personal Interest’ in the competitions. However, Hotch knew that Reid would be carefully judging on his own and double-checking the judges’ scores.

Hotch also knew that Garcia was ensconced in the computer center, patiently double checking that all the computers were working properly, as well verifying that the back-up system was waiting in the wings – Just in case.

As he looked over at the area where the final group of skaters was waiting for their warm-up to be announced, Hotch knew that within that group of six young women was one of the most important people in his life. He also knew that among the security force guarding the area was Derek Morgan, who had volunteered to work with the Royal Canadian Police contingent at the Olympic Games. And, as he glanced over at the Kiss and Cry area, Hotch could barely make out Alexandra Blake, standing by to work as a translator/facilitator if any problems arose. Her husband, James, was also standing by; ready to assist with any medical emergencies that might arise.

Sitting directly behind him and his wife, Hotch could sense JJ and Will, along with Jack and Henry and, he still couldn’t believe it, his miracle, his daughter. Jack been incredibly supportive over the past several years, willingly assisting with driving to and from practices and lessons, as well as helping to fend off reporters and well wishers. JJ, thankfully, had handled all the requests for press releases, which seemed to be coming in more frequently by the day.

Hotch closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and thought back to that hot summer’s day in Houston when it had all started –


	2. Chapter 2

**Eighteen Years Prior**

The heat and humidity of a Houston summer almost overpowered the BAU team as they walked off their jet and onto the tarmac.

“Why can’t unsubs commit their depravities during nice weather?” JJ complained as they headed towards their waiting vehicles.

“It’s over 100°F and it isn’t even noon!” Blake added her complaint.

“The average temperature in Houston during July is 92°F,” Reid told her authoritatively. “And the average humidity is 82%. The city itself sits on reclaimed swampland, which in part accounts for the – “

“Pretty Boy,” Morgan interrupted the recitation.

“Yes?” Reid looked over at his teammate.

“Do you see this bottle of water?” Morgan questioned, holding up the bottle he had been drinking from.

“Actually, Morgan, you may want to consider drinking a commercial sports drink,” Reid began. “There are several on the market which are much better at hydrating an individual during exercise in warm, humid weather.”

“How good a job of hydrating you would this do if I emptied it on your head?” Morgan smirked at the genius.

“Um – m – m “ Reid was at a loss for words.

“That’s enough, boys,” JJ spoke up. “Play time is over. Stop harassing each other.”

“Yeah,” Blake joined her. “We are all hot and sticky and we haven’t even made it to the local police station. Let’s try to maintain our professionalism.”

“I don’t see anything particularly professional about being covered in sweat,” Rossi pointed out. “Let’s hope the A/C in the SUVs is working properly.”

“You’re from the FBI?” an overworked looking woman with fly away blond hair hurried over. “The BAU?”

“SSA Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch introduced himself.

“Detective Barnes,” was her reply. “Sorry I’m late but the traffic getting over here was horrendous and I hated to use my siren when the people in all those other cars are just as hot and harried as I am.”

“I have always heard stories about Houston’s traffic,” Morgan treated her to a smile. “And, I would have to guess they are true.”

“Agent Morgan,” he introduced himself.

“The rest of my team,” Hotch took over. “Agents Rossi, Blake, and Jareau, and Dr. Reid.” He pointed to each in turn.

“Glad to meet all of you,” Detective Barnes replied. “Sorry about the heat, but there’s nothing we can do about it. If you’d like to follow me back to the station?”

“Lead the way,” Rossi told her. “I’m assuming it is cooler inside the vehicles than it is out here on the tarmac.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thanks for coming.” When they arrived at the local police station the BAU team was immediately greeted by a middle-aged Hispanic man dressed in dark trousers and a rumpled white dress shirt.

“Sorry about the heat,” he continued. “I’m Detective Hernandez and I’m in charge of this case.” He held out his hand to shake.

“SSA Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch replied, shaking hands. “I believe we spoke on the phone. And, this is my team, Agents Rossi, Morgan, Blake, and Jareau. And, Dr. Reid.”

“You travel with a doctor?” the detective questioned.

“I’m not that kind of a doctor,” Reid quickly explained. “PhD’s – three of them actually. Plus several undergraduate degrees.”

“And I thought Sergeant Davis was doing good by attending law school at night,” Detective Hernandez shook his head.

“You have a place for us to set up?” JJ questioned.

“Of course,” Detective Barnes replied. “If you will come with me? We set up a conference room with a couple of evidence boards and copies of all the information we have on this case.”

“You’ll stay with us and help us review the information?” Hotch asked the detectives as they walked down the hallway. “We didn’t get much of a chance to go over it on the plane and I’d like to hear your opinions.”

“My opinion?” Detective Hernandez repeated. “My opinion is that we have a sick **%$^ &*** out there and we can use all the help we can get to catch the bastard.”

“Three unidentified dead women, all found approximately six week apart, floating in different bayous throughout the city,” Detective Barnes said as they walked into the conference room. “And, we can’t even begin to guess where each of them went into the water.”

“You have a map of the city which includes all the bayous?” Reid asked as he put his messenger bag on the conference table and then headed to the evidence boards.

“Right there,” Detective Barnes pointed at one of the boards. “And, I’ve already marked where each of the bodies was found.”

“That should give me enough information to begin working on a geographic profile.” Reid began intently studying the map.

“And, these files contain what little we could determine about each of the woman,” Detective Hernandez pointed at a stack on the conference room table. “Hopefully you can find more in there than we did.”

“I assume the bodies are still at the morgue?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah. If you want to see them I can call over and let them know you are coming,” Detective Hernandez volunteered. “I would offer to have one of my guys drive you, but I strongly suspect your vehicles have better A/C than ours.”

“Not a problem,” Hotch assured him. “Morgan, why don’t you and Blake take a drive? See what the coroner can tell you.”

“Rossi, you and I will go to where the last body was recovered,” he continued. “There may be something there. And, JJ and Reid, you can start reviewing the files. Maybe you can find something in them that will help us identify this guy.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, what do we have?” Hotch asked. It was several hours later and the team was sitting around the table in the conference room eating lunch.

“Well, according to the coroner, all three women were dead when they went into the water,” Morgan began.

“Each of them was in their mid- to late twenties and in good health,” Blake continued. “And all drug and tox screens came back clean. Physically, they were all Caucasian, of medium height with medium to light brown hair so, whoever this is, they do have a type.”

“It appears that they were all restrained before being asphyxiated, probably by having something put over their head,” Morgan continued. “The coroner suggested a plastic bag. That is something that could be handled by one, fairly strong individual of either sex.”

“Their general condition appears to rule out the possibility of them being homeless,” Blake observed. “Although, if they did have a family or support system, why weren’t they reported as missing?” She looked over at JJ.

“The local police have been unable to match any of them to any missing persons report,” JJ confirmed. “And, Garcia hasn’t had any luck either. However, she is currently looking through missing persons reports from the surrounding areas.”

“What about any evidence found on their clothes?” Reid asked. “Is there anything organic that would indicate where they were put into the bayous?”

“Nothing,” Morgan reported. “Apparently, the water in the bayous washed anything that might have been there away. However, the lab is still working on the samples from the last victim.”

“There wasn’t much to see where the last victim’s body was found,” Hotch began his report.

“It was discovered by some early morning runners,” Rossi explained. “They noticed something floating in the water and, when they realized what it was, they called 911.”

“Estimates say that it was in the bayou for approximately three days,” Hotch continued. “It appears that it was initially weighted down but broke loose and floated to the surface, and then downstream. The police have divers searching for evidence; trying to determine where it was initially anchored.”

“Well, if it was anchored, that would shorten the distance it would have traveled down the bayou,” Reid commented as he got up and walked over to the map he had been working on. “And, it appears that there are only two places where someone could have gotten close enough to the water to ensure that the body went into an area deep enough to conceal it.”

“And that is?” Rossi asked.

“Here and here,” Reid pointed.

“What is in those areas?” Hotch asked, squinting at the map.

“Let me check with Garcia,” JJ volunteered, taking out her cell phone and dialing.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Hey, Garcia,” JJ spoke into the phone.

“Hello my favorite crime fighters,” Garcia replied cheerfully. “And how are things in the hot and sticky – icky – weather?”

“Hot and sticky,” JJ confirmed.

“Makes me glad I’m back here at Quantico with my babies in the air conditioning,” Garcia responded cheerfully. “What can I do you for?”

“Hey Baby Girl,” Morgan spoke up. “We have two locations we need you to check out.”

“Give me the coordinates and check I will,” Garcia told him. “What exactly am I looking for?”

“Any place where people would gather,” Rossi spoke up. “We are looking for witnesses.”

“Okay, I have the coordinates you sent,” Garcia confirmed. “Let me look – Oh Boy!”

“What Garcia?” Hotch questioned.

“There is only one place that meets your requirements,” Garcia told him. “However – “


	5. Chapter 5

The Houston sun was beating down relentlessly when Hotch and JJ walked into the small yard behind the homeless shelter for women and children. They weren’t exactly sure what they were looking for back there, but the shelter was the only place in the area where there was a possibility of locating a witness.

“I don’t think anyone here would have seen anything,” the shelter manager had told them. “In this heat, our residents haven’t been going outside much. Just to the smoking area out back. However, feel free to walk around and visit with them. Just let me know when you are ready to leave so I can unlock the doors to let you out.”

Unfortunately, the manager appeared to be right. None of the women Hotch and JJ spoke with had seen or heard anything, and they soon found themselves in the small backyard that appeared to be designated for smoking.

Looking around the enclosed area, Hotch noticed a gazebo in one corner with a young woman and a child sitting inside it. The woman appeared to be reading a book to the girl who was listening, entranced.

“Hello there,” Hotch walked over.

Startled the woman looked up. “Hello?” she replied warily.

“FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch presented his credentials. “And, Agent Jareau.” JJ also had her credentials out.

“FBI?” the woman relaxed slightly. “What are you doing here?”

“There have been several – incidences – in this area lately,” JJ glanced at the little girl who appeared to be about two years old. “And, the local police have called us in to see if we could help.”

“And, you are?” Hotch inquired.

“I’m Laurel Mercer and this is my daughter Paige,” was the reply as the woman put her arm protectively around the girl.

“How long have you been residents here?” JJ asked.

“About three days,” was the ready answer.

The two agents exchanged looks.

“Three days?” Hotch questioned.

“We were told that the shelter is full and has been for several weeks,” JJ added.

“Ah – I was told that the mother and daughter who were staying in our room had just left,” Laurel replied. “According to the shelter manager, they just walked away and disappeared.” She was staring intently towards the building.

“What?” Hotch turned to follow her line of vision.

“Security cameras,” was the brief reply. “At least that’s what they tell the residents.”

“And you don’t believe them,” JJ stated.

“Why should I?” was the response.

“You are afraid to talk,” Hotch guessed.

“I have only been here three days,” Laurel replied as she stood up. “I really don’t know anything and I have my daughter to protect. Now, if you don’t mind, we need to go back inside.”

“Here, let me help you,” JJ leaned over, picked up Paige, and handed her to her mother.

“We don’t belong here!” Laurel whispered into JJ’s ear as she accepted her daughter. “We had a home and I had a job, but we were taken away from that and brought here. Can you help us?”

“Let me see what I can do,” JJ whispered back.

“Good-bye now,” Laurel told Hotch as she headed back into the building, leaving him with the impression of an attractive young mother with worry in her hazel eyes, while JJ noticed that the shelter manager was waiting at the door, holding it open for the mother and daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

“She knows or at least suspects something,” JJ declared a short time later as they drove back to the station.

“She definitely was afraid to talk with us,” Hotch agreed. “We need to get her somewhere where we can talk privately without being obvious about it.”

“Did you notice the way she was keeping an eye on her daughter?” JJ added. “Even though we were in an enclosed area, she was watching her like a hawk.”

“It might help if we can find out more about Laurel Mercer,” Hotch suggested. “See what Garcia can dig up.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“What do you mean she is in a homeless shelter?” was Garcia immediate response after JJ had relayed their request. “According to what I can find, she is employed by not one but two businesses. That woman is working two jobs!”

“What jobs, Penelope?” JJ asked for clarification. The team was again gathered in the conference room at the local police station and Garcia was speaking to them from the computer screen.

“Well, she is shown as working as a housekeeper at the Sleepaway Inn and Suites,” Garcia read off her screen. “And, she also lists that as her home address so I would suspect that she lives on the premises. She also works next door at the Backstreet Grill bussing tables. I would guess she does that in the evenings. Apparently she has been working at both jobs for a little over six months.”

“What about the homeless shelter, Garcia?” Blake asked.

“From what I can find out, they haven’t had any open beds for over three months,” Garcia reported.

“Then how come Ms. Mercer and her daughter moved in there three days ago?” Hotch questioned. “Something isn’t quite right here.”

Okay,” he made up his mind. “Rossi, you and Blake go check at the Sleepaway Inn. See what they can tell you about Ms. Mercer. Garcia, can you send them the address?”

“It’s already sent, Sir,” Garcia replied. “And the restaurant where she works is right next door.”

“Thanks,” Hotch told her. “And, if you could also see what else you can find on Laurel Mercer and her daughter Paige?”

“I’m digging even as we speak,” Garcia assured him as she signed off.

“Meanwhile, JJ and I will go back to the shelter and see if we can speak privately with Ms. Mercer,” Hotch planned.

“Morgan, you and Reid continue working on the current case,” he finished assigning responsibilities. “There has got to be something to tie all three victims together.”

“I’ll work on victimology while you continue working on the geographic profile,” Morgan volunteered, smiling at Reid.

“That’s right,” Rossi grumbled. “The two of you frat boys can stay here in the air conditioning while we grunts go out into the heat.”

“Look at the bright side, Rossi,” Morgan grinned. “Maybe the inn will have a pool.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hotch,” JJ held up her hand to stop the exodus from the conference room. “I keep thinking about Paige and the way her mother was keeping such a close eye on her. What about kids? Had any of these women had children?”

“It doesn’t say anything in the autopsy reports,” Reid immediately told her. “However, it is possible that that isn’t something that the coroner would automatically have noted on the initial report.”

“That could be the common denominator,” Blake had her cell phone out. “Let me call her.”

As Blake was speaking with the coroner, Garcia’s face again appeared on the computer screen.

“I hate to say this,” she began without preamble. “But, at first, Laurel Mercer really had me puzzled. It appears that she has very little cyberspace footprint. Apparently she has no cell phone, no e-mail account, and no on-line presence. Also, no bank accounts or credit cards.”

“Sounds to me like she is hiding from someone,” Morgan observed.

“What did you find?” Hotch asked.

“Well, after extensive digging, I did manage to compile a really sad story,” Garcia began. “And I do mean sad - Laurel Hines was born in Fairfield Township, Michigan, almost 27 years ago. After finishing high school there, she attended Great Lakes University where she was pre-law. However, after completing her first four years of college, with very good grades I might add, she apparently took a year off to work. It was during that time that she married Bradley Mercer and they moved to Houston, Texas. I can find where she got a Texas driver’s license and I can see that she was employed in the offices of one of the big oil companies, but that is all I can find on her for the next several years. No credit cards and no leases or mortgages or anything with her name on it. It appears that everything was in husband Bradley’s name.”

“Sounds like a control freak,” JJ commented. 

“That does appear to be the case,” Garcia agreed. “The next thing I can locate is her daughter’s birth certificate. And, after that, there is a domestic disturbance call at the house where she and her husband were living. No charges were filed but, following a second call about six weeks later, she and Paige apparently moved out and into an apartment. And, then, approximately five months later, she was laid off from her job.”

“With, I would guess, nothing but unemployment,” Rossi offered.

“That would be my guess, too,” Garcia replied. “And then, following a domestic disturbance call at the apartment where she and Paige were living, they moved out of there and disappeared.”

“Her husband found her,” was Reid’s assessment.

“She probably tried to get child support,” was Hotch’s guess. “And he found out where they were living.”

“You could be right,” Garcia agreed with them. “Now, I don’t know where they went next but, about three months after that incident, Laurel showed up on the payroll for the Sleepaway Inn. Where, as I told you earlier, she is still working and living.”

“Then what the heck is she doing at the homeless shelter?” Morgan questioned.

“You are right, Hotch,” JJ added. “Something doesn’t add up.”

“Garcia, I need you to do further research that homeless shelter,” Hotch instructed. “Look into it’s financing, where they get their residents, anything you can find on it. There is something going on there.”

“I am on it even as we speak,” Garcia replied briskly. “You will hear from me.” She signed off.

“Hotch,” Blake walked over holding up her cell phone. “It would appear that JJ was right. Every one of the victims had been pregnant and, from what the coroner could determine, had delivered a full term child. She estimates that all the children would currently be in the 18 month to two year old age range.”

“And, from what we saw, Paige Mercer is about that age,” JJ pointed out.

“The most desirable age for a child to be adopted is within the first two years - ,” Reid began.

“And the children most in demand are Caucasian with light colored hair,” Blake chimed in.

“And Paige fits that description,” Hotch concluded. “We need to get over there, NOW!”


	8. Chapter 8

“We would like to speak with Laurel Mercer,” Hotch told the woman who was handling the front desk of the homeless shelter. Her name tag said ‘Assistant Manager’ but, for some reason, she reminded JJ of an old fashioned prison matron.

After a discussion on the way over, it had been decided that Hotch and JJ would go into the shelter alone, ask to speak with Laurel, and then remove her and Paige. Only if there was a problem would the other members of the team and the police get involved.

“Laurel Mercer?” the woman questioned. “I don’t believe we have anybody here by that name.”

“We spoke with her this afternoon,” JJ contributed. “She and her daughter, Paige, were out in the back yard.”

“No. I know all of our residents, and she definitely isn’t one of them,” the woman persisted in her denial. “Now, I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Okay, it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way,” Hotch declared, bringing out his credentials and holding them up. “FBI – Agent Aaron Hotchner.”

“Agent Jennifer Jareau,” JJ was also holding up her credentials. “And, we need to speak with Ms. Mercer.”

“NOW,” Hotch instructed.

“I – I – I really don’t know -,” the woman stuttered.

“Morgan, bring the rest of the team in,” Hotch spoke into his microphone. “Also the local police. If we have to, we are going to tear this place apart!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

They found Laurel and Paige unconscious, tied up, and shoved into the crawl space under the gazebo.

“In this heat, they would have been dead in a matter of hours,” was Rossi’s assessment as JJ and Reid carefully pulled them out.

“Medics – We need medics out here right now!” Hotch called into his microphone.

“We need to bring their body temperatures down,” Reid declared, pulling out a handkerchief. “JJ, your water. Let me soak this and put it on Paige’s forehead. Morgan – ”

“I’ll handle the mother,” was Morgan’s response.

Within minutes medics were in the small yard tending to the two victims.

“Attempted murder, for a starter,” was Detective Hernandez’s conclusion as he stood watching. “That should be enough to hold them while we search the premises for further evidence.”

“And, believe me, we will be searching,” Detective Barnes added vehemently. “With a fine toothed comb!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure that both you and Paige are okay?” Hotch questioned gently. “If you would like, I can make arrangements for the two of you to be admitted for the night.”

It was later that evening and Hotch, JJ, and Rossi were sitting with Laurel and Paige in a conference room at the hospital. Laurel was sitting at the table talking with the agents while Paige played with some paper cups on the floor.

“No,” Laurel turned down the offer. “That would create even more of a paper trail and I can’t risk that.”

“Your husband?” JJ guessed.

Laurel nodded.

“You don’t have to worry about him,” Rossi assured her. “We can take care of him.”

“The last time I saw Bradley, he threatened to file for full custody,” Laurel explained. “And, with my job situation where I have to take Paige to work with me at both my jobs, he would probably get it, despite the fact that he hit both me and her – hard – on several occasions.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Hotch assured her. “If he did try to get custody, the judge would look at a multitude of factors.”

“Don’t worry,” Rossi added. “If you need a lawyer, I have one on speed dial.” He held up his cell phone as he smiled at the distraught woman.

“Now,” JJ began, “If you can talk about it, we need to know exactly what happened with you and Paige – From the beginning.”

“And, if it alright, I will be recording this,” she added as she set a small recorder on the table.

“That’s just fine,” Laurel assured her. “What they did to us was unconscionable and someone needs to pay for it. Also, steps need to be taken to make sure it doesn’t happen to someone else.” She paused and took a deep breath.

“It was Sunday afternoon,” she began her story. “And, Paige and I decided to walk down the road to the discount department store to do our weekly shopping.”

“You do this every Sunday afternoon?” Hotch questioned.

“Unless the weather is really bad, yes,” Laurel replied.

“Okay,” Rossi gave her an encouraging smile.

“We had finished our shopping and were on our way back home,” Laurel continued. “But, because of the heat we got kind of tired and decided to sit down and rest for a few minutes on some decorative rocks that were at the entrance to an industrial park. While we were sitting there, a police car drove up and stopped in front of us. The two officers got out and started asking questions.”

“I told them that we had just stopped for a few minutes to catch our breath and that we lived just down the road, but they kept insisting that we were homeless and needed to go to a shelter. I kept telling them that if they would just go 50 feet down the road and speak to the receptionist at the Inn’s front desk they would find out that we did have a home.”

“They didn’t believe you?” JJ asked.

“NO!” Laurel spat out. “They took away our shopping bags and they took Paige’s stuffed bunny and then they forced us into the back seat of their car like we had done something wrong! Then they drove us around for a couple of hours before finally pulling up in front of that shelter. After they shoved us through the front door, I tried telling the people there that we needed to get home so I could go to work, but they wouldn’t listen to me either. They just told me I was making up stories.”

“They waited until after dark,” Rossi said thoughtfully. “When no one would see them.”

“They might have collected a bounty from the shelter for bringing in some new, more desirable residents,” JJ suggested.

“What happened then?” Hotch asked quietly.

“They took us to a room and told us that it was our new home,” Laurel continued. “And, they threatened that if we tried to leave the shelter they would take Paige away from me. During the next three days I cooperated with the shelter manager and his assistant, after all they are both bigger than me and I was worried about Paige. But, I was constantly looking around trying to find a way to escape. However, all the outside doors were either securely locked and/or guarded and the fence around the backyard had razor wire on top of it. I was seriously thinking about trying to tunnel our way out when you showed up.”

“Bunny!” Paige said suddenly from the floor. “I want my Bunny!”

“I am sorry, Sweetie, but Bunny isn’t here,” Laurel got up and walked over to her daughter. “I don’t know where he is.” She sat down on the floor next to the child and put her arm around her.

“You said they took your daughter’s stuffed rabbit,” Rossi recalled. “They didn’t give it back?”

“No. Not the rabbit and not the clothes we had bought or the food or anything,” Laurel replied as she pulled her daughter into her lap. “And, I have probably lost both my jobs as well.” She blinked her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

“We’ll have to see what we can do about that,” Hotch declared, standing up. “Now, about tonight – “

“Can we go back to the Inn?” Laurel asked. “Please? Even if I don’t have my job any more, they do owe me for a couple of day’s work and I am sure it is enough to cover a room for the night. Plus, the breakfast buffet tomorrow morning will get us fed. And, hopefully, what few belongings we have are still there so we can get them, too.” She looked up at him.

 **“I WANT MY BUNNY!”** Paige again insisted loudly as Laurel put her hands over her eyes and broke down in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why don’t you tell me about your bunny?” Rossi asked Paige as he walked around the conference room jostling her. “What color is he?”

JJ was hugging a sobbing Laurel tightly as Hotch talked on his cell phone.

“Okay,” Hotch declared as he finally closed his phone. “Good News! Reid and Blake just finished talking with your manager at the Sleepaway Inn and Suites - A woman by the name of Allison Hamilton. She was suspicious about your disappearance but, because she isn’t a close relative, the police wouldn’t let her file a missing persons report. She is relieved that you and Paige are both okay and is ready and waiting for you to return to your job.”

“I still have my job?” Laurel questioned in amazement as she wiped her tears away.

“Not only that one, but the one at the restaurant, as well,” Hotch continued. “Reid and Blake also spoke with the manager there. And, he says that anytime you want to come back, he will be delighted to see you.”

“Really?” Laurel questioned. “Oh, Agent Hotchner!” She stood up, ran over, and threw her arms around a surprised Hotch. “Thank you!”

“It’s Aaron,” he managed to choke out. “It’s – It’s Aaron.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Morgan questioned as he walked into the conference room and saw Laurel hugging Hotch.

“That depends,” Rossi’s eyes twinkled.

“What did the police find?” JJ asked.

“They are still looking,” Morgan told everyone. “However, they have enough evidence to begin filing charges against the shelter manager and his assistant. And, they believe that there may be more victims than the three that they already know about.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Hotch said as Laurel let go of him and stepped back. “Whoever killed those women definitely had a lot of experience. And, I strongly suspect that the police are going to find out that some of their own officers are involved as well.”

“However, right now, we need to get someone,” he looked at Laurel and then over at Paige, “Home so they can get some sleep.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rossi agreed as he jostled a dozing Paige. “I would, however, like to make one stop along the way.”

“Any place in particular?” Hotch asked.

“Someplace where I can buy this little one some stuffed animals,” Rossi declared. “Everybody needs some friends they can hold on to.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was early afternoon of the next day before Hotch’s team managed to return to the Sleepaway Inn and Suites to speak with Laurel and Paige.

“Laurel Mercer?” Hotch asked the woman at the front desk.

“May I ask what this is regarding?” the woman asked formally.

“Oh,” she noticed Reid and Blake standing with the group. “I remember you from yesterday. You’re with the FBI. Why don’t you go wait in the breakfast room and I’ll page Laurel for you?”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Agents!” Laurel, wearing her housekeeping smock, walked into the breakfast room a few minutes later, with Paige following close behind her.

“Bunny!” Paige immediately ran over and tackled Rossi around the knees.

“It looks like you have a new name, Rossi,” Morgan teased the older agent, who was bending over to pick the girl up.

“Young children frequently give people names based on what they remember about that person,” Reid began authoritatively. “And, seeing as how you gave her that stuffed rabbit she is currently holding – “

“Well, if that is the case, I suppose I should call you ‘Books’,” Blake interrupted him with a smile.

“I think ‘Coffee’ might be more appropriate,” JJ suggested with a smirk.

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Hotch suggested. “I want to talk with Laurel and make sure she understands exactly what happened.” He pulled out a chair at one of the small tables and held it for Laurel.

“You and Paige were very lucky,” Hotch began once everyone was seated. “It appears that the shelter manager and his assistant were running an adoption ring that involved kidnapping mothers with young children and then killing the mothers and arranging for their children to be adopted – For a hefty price, of course.”

“They had already killed at least six women and taken their children,” Morgan took over the explanation. “And they had you and Paige picked out as their next victims.”

“Apparently they had several members of the police department on their payroll,” Hotch continued. “They are the ones who initially located the mothers and children and then, after making sure that they were alone and that no one would miss them, they picked them up and took them over to the homeless shelter.”

“Unfortunately, there are a lot of women out there who no one would miss if they just disappeared,” Blake told her sadly. “And, they figured that you were one of them.”

“You mean they have been stalking us?” Laurel asked, surprised.

“We think so,” Rossi replied. “We suspect they had been watching you for several weeks and, when you went on your weekly shopping trip, they saw their chance.”

“What happens now?” Laurel asked in a small voice.

“Well, the shelter manager and his assistant are both under arrest and will most likely be charged with kidnapping, murder, unlawful imprisonment, and what ever else the DA can think of,” Hotch told her.

“And the two officers who picked you and Paige up are also under arrest and will initially be charged with kidnapping,” JJ added. “That, of course, is subject to change. Right now they are claiming that they thought the shelter manager was just looking for a more ‘desirable’ group residents that he could use to impress the governing board of the charity that operates the place.”

“The detectives and the DA’s office are going to be reviewing all the records at the shelter to see if they can identify any others who were involved with kidnapping mothers and their children,” Morgan explained. “And, if they find anyone else, they will also be charged.”

“Altogether, it is going to be quite an involved undertaking,” Hotch concluded. “But, they are determined to identify everyone involved and to prosecute them.”

“Will I have to go into court?” Laurel questioned anxiously. “Because, if I do, I don’t want my name in the news. I don’t want my husband to know where he can find me and Paige.”

“I’m sure you can work something out with the DA,” Blake assured her. “If nothing else, you can point out that Paige’s privacy needs to be protected.”

“Now, there is one more thing,” Hotch ventured slowly.

“What?” Laurel looked at him.

“You probably have the basis for a lawsuit – at least three of them, actually,” he told her. “As a lawyer, I can tell you that you can sue both the Houston City Police Department and the charity that runs the shelter, as well as the individual officers who picked you up. And, I feel that you would be successful with all the cases. ”

“Sue?” Laurel questioned. “I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“There are groups that provide lawyers _pro bono_ for individuals like you,” JJ told her. “Let me get our computer guru on it and she should be able to tell you who to contact.”

“Reid?” Blake suddenly realized that they hadn’t heard from their resident genius lately. “Spencer?”

When everyone looked around the room, they saw Reid sitting on the floor with Paige in his lap, reading what appeared to be a children’s book to her.

“Since when does Reid carry children’s books around with him?” Morgan questioned.

“Since he started reading to Henry,” JJ told him with a smile. “Although, that book does appear to be new – I don’t think I have seen it before.”

“He bought it yesterday while Paige and I picked out her stuffed animals,” Rossi explained.

“I have to get a picture of this,” Blake had her cell phone out. “Garcia is going to love it!”


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Present Day**

Suddenly, Hotch realized that the skaters' five minute warm-up was over and that he had been thinking so hard that he hadn’t seen a thing.

As he watched dazedly, the first skater in the group moved to center ice, took her opening pose, and waited for her music to begin.

As the music started, Hotch again remembered -

**Fifteen Years Ago**

Following his team’s departure from Houston, he had called Laurel at irregular intervals over the next several months to check on how she and Paige were doing. She told him about the young female lawyer by the name of Aretha Jackson who was handling her lawsuits against the charity that ran the shelter, the police department, and the officers who had picked her and Paige up. She also kept him updated on how Paige was growing and learning. He, on his end, told her about the various members of the team, what they were doing and what they were involved in and, also, what he and Jack were doing. However, as time went by, the calls became less and less frequent.

It was almost two years later, when he saw a short piece on one of the national news shows about her lawsuits, that Hotch realized how much he really wanted see Laurel and Paige again. So, after verifying Jack’s school schedule, he opened up his cell phone and dialed the familiar number for the Sleepaway Inn and Suites in Houston.

“Good morning, Sleepaway Inn and Suites, Houston, Texas. How may I direct your call?” the woman answered the phone.

“Laurel Mercer, please,” Hotch asked.

“I am sorry but Ms. Mercer no longer works here. Is there someone else who could assist you?” was the response.

“She’s not there?” Hotch was stunned. “Where did she go?”

“I am sorry, but I am unable to give you that information,” the woman replied.

“What about your manager, Allison Hamilton?” Hotch asked. “May I speak with her?”

“Ms. Hamilton is no longer here either,” the woman informed him.

“Can you tell me where she went?” Hotch was getting frustrated.

“Ms. Hamilton is now managing our newest location out near Intercontinental Airport,” the operator replied.

“May I have that number?” Hotch asked, relieved that he had a lead on Laurel and Paige’s whereabouts.

Ten minutes later, he had an excited Laurel on the phone.

“Aaron!” she thrilled at him. “It is so-o-o good to hear from you! How are you?”

As if by magic, a smile appeared on his face as he leaned back in his desk chair. “I’m just fine,” he assured her. “And, it sounds like you have received a promotion.”

“Yes!” she enthused. “I’m now Head of Housekeeping at a brand new Inn location. It is so cool!”

“This place is twice as big as the old one,” she continued. “And, it’s out near the airport so we deal mainly with business travelers. Plus, Paige and I now have a suite instead of just a double room. I wish you could see it.”

“Well, there is a chance I may be able to,” Hotch was smiling widely. “I just checked and Jack has a long weekend coming up. I can arrange to get off work, so how would you like some company?”

“Just tell me the date!” Laurel’s voice floated over the phone. “And, I’ll make sure you two get the best room in the house!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I’m sorry, but I really can’t accept your generosity.” It was several weeks later and Hotch was standing in the Inn’s lobby, speaking with the manager. “I am a government employee and that is strictly forbidden.”

“You’re responsible for saving Laurel and Paige’s lives, and I insist you allow me to show my gratitude,” Allison Hamilton replied.

“Aaron – Aaron Hotchner?” Laurel’s voice came from across the room. “You are really here?” She hurried over to give him a hug. “It is so good to see you!”

Hotch could see Paige following behind her mother, giving him a shy smile.

“Okay, what about if we make a deal?” Allison suggested. “We will charge you one dollar, plus a donation of a stuffed animal to our charity.”

“A stuffed animal to your charity?” he questioned, mystified.

“Yes,” Laurel smiled at him. “You probably didn’t hear about it because you are in Quantico, but Paige and I had the opportunity to help some children.”

“After Penelope determined that – Paige’s father – is working on the North Slope in Alaska and unlikely to know anything about what is happening in Houston, I gave a couple of press interviews telling about what had happened to Paige and I, and about our lawsuits,” Laurel explained. “And, in the first interview, I told how the two men who picked us up took the stuffed rabbit that Paige had had since she was born and that she never got it back. I pointed out that every child needs some stability and security in their life and that by taking that stuffed toy they had stolen my daughter’s security.”

“The interview had no sooner aired than all the news stations in town began to be inundated by stuffed animals and baby blankets and cash donations,” she continued. “It was amazing!”

“People can be very generous,” Hotch said thoughtfully. “Particularly when there are young children involved.”

“Well, the people around here were definitely generous,” Allison told him. “We honestly didn’t believe it.”

“So, after consulting with several people, my lawyer helped me set up a program that provides stuffed animals and blankets to be carried in the city’s police cars to be given to children in distress,” Laurel concluded. “It is being coordinated by a women’s group that also supports the city police’s K-nine unit.”

“That is a good idea,” Hotch agreed thoughtfully. “Some of those kids have seen their entire life destroyed in the matter of a few seconds. They need something to hang on to and a stuffed animal at a time like that can make a big difference.”

He smiled at Laurel and Paige. “It’s good to see both of you,” he told them.

“And, that does sound like a good compromise,” he told Allison. “I’ll have a couple of stuffed animals here for you before I leave.”

“Now, I have someone here I would like you to meet,” he motioned for Jack to join them.

“This is my son, Jack,” he said proudly. “Jack, this is Ms. Allison and Ms. Laurel and her daughter, Paige.”

“Aaron Hotchner,” Laurel exclaimed. “You never told me what a handsome young man you have for a son! It is a pleasure to meet you, Jack.” She held out her hand to shake while Paige came cautiously closer.

Jack was staring Paige. “Dad, she’s pretty!” he burst out, looking over at his dad for confirmation.

“She certainly is,” his dad agreed as he looked at Paige’s mother. “She certainly is!”


	13. Chapter 13

At wasn’t long before Hotch and Jack were busy examining the suite Laurel and Allison had arranged for them to occupy over the weekend.

“We don’t need this much room!” Hotch protested as he surveyed the living area. “A plain double room would be just fine.”

“Don’t argue!” Laurel replied. “We get mostly business travelers who just need a clean place to sleep, so these rooms rarely get used. Enjoy them!”

“Very well,” Hotch gave in. “Now, I assume tonight will just be dinner and then everyone (he gave Jack a stern look) will need to get some rest. We’ve had a long day. What do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“I thought about it,” Laurel told him. “And, I kind of eliminated the zoo and the museums because they can’t begin to compete with what you have in DC. However, the one thing you don’t have there is – “ she looked over at Paige.

“A beach!” Paige sang out. “We are going to the beach!”

“We can drive down to Galveston for the day,” Laurel explained. “It’s only an hour or so. We can walk on the sand and do some beachcombing, and then wander through the shops in town. Also, we can eat some fresh seafood.”

“Pirates - Can we look for pirates?” Jack asked excitedly.

“Well, there is a rumor that Bluebeard did visit the island,” Laurel told him. “However, I don’t know anything about buried treasure.”

“Maybe we can ask someone when we get down there,” Hotch suggested.

“Aye, Matie!” Jack gave everyone his version of a pirate salute.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

While they didn’t find any pirates or buried treasure, the visit to the beach was undeniably a success, with everyone returning to the hotel that evening sunburned, covered with sand, and tired.

“Dinner?” Hotch questioned after they had all collapsed onto the furniture in the living area of the hotel suite.

“Food,” Laurel echoed. “That does sound good.”

“Anything in particular?” Hotch carried it a step further.

“Pizza!” Jack shouted. “With lots of cheese!”

“Paige?” Hotch looked over at the girl.

Paige shrugged and looked at her mother.

“Maybe we can walk over to Uncle Fuzzy’s Pizzeria,” Laurel suggested. “It’s only a short distance and they have various pasta dishes as well as pizza. Does that sound okay?”

“After we get cleaned up,” Hotch agreed. “I don’t know about you, but I feel downright grimy. Jack – shower?” He looked over at his son who groaned dramatically.

“Sounds good,” Laurel slowly stood up. “Meet us in the lobby in about 4an hour?”

“No problem!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“What’s on the schedule for tomorrow?” a freshly showered Hotch asked later that evening as they sat eating dinner.

“Well, I have several things at the Inn that I need to handle first thing in the morning,” Laurel explained. “And, after that, Paige has her ice skating lesson over at the mall. The rink has public skating after the group lessons are over, and I thought you might enjoy getting on the ice and giving it a try.”

“It has been a long time since I ice skated,” Hotch admitted. “And Jack has never skated. So, that sounds like as great idea!”

And so, the next morning, he and Jack watched Paige skate for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

“Dad, look at what she can do!” Jack exclaimed as he leaned over the rail and pointed at Paige.

“That’s just some basic stroking with some easy stops and turns thrown in,” Laurel told him. “You’re a coordinated young man, I’m sure I could teach you some of that fairly quickly.”

“You could?” Jack asked excitedly.

“You?” Hotch questioned looking at Laurel.

“I took skating lessons for a while when I was growing up,” Laurel explained. “And, since Paige has been taking lessons I’ve gotten back on the ice and discovered that I do remember a lot of the basics.”

“Where did you skate?” Hotch asked curiously.

“There was a small state college near where I grew up,” Laurel told him. “They had an ice hockey team which meant that they had an ice rink. When the team wasn’t using the rink they offered skating lessons to people in the area. I went as far as I could in their program and even competed in some local events. However, my parents didn’t want to spend any more money on me so I had to give it up.”

“Well, it looks like Paige has inherited her mother’s abilities,” Hotch observed as he watched her on the ice. “Is she the youngest in that group?”

“Yes. Once they realized how quickly she was catching on, they moved her into the group with the older children,” Laurel explained. “And, she seems to have no problem keeping up with them.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Present Day**

Hotch realized that the first skater’s music had concluded and that she had hit her final pose. He applauded politely and then watched patiently while she bowed, collected her flowers and stuffed animals, and then headed off the ice to wait for her scores. As everyone waited for the judges’ scores, Hotch thought back to his and Jack's first adventure on the ice -

**Fifteen Years Ago**

The public skating session that morning was a lot of fun for both him and Jack and, by the time they were ready to quit, they could both do some basic stroking as well as snowplow stops.

“Getting going is great,” Laurel told them with a smile. “But you really need to know how to stop before you run into something – or someone.”

“And,” she continued. “This is also the way you stop when you are on snow skis.”

“Snow skis?” Hotch questioned with a grimace. “Are we planning on going skiing now?”

“Only if you want to,” Laurel replied. “Far be it for me to tell a big, strong, FBI guy what he should do.”

“I’m not feeling all that impressive right now,” Hotch admitted as he carefully made his way off the ice and onto the lowest row of the bleachers.

“Oh, Dad!” Jack exclaimed as he followed his father off the ice.

“Lunch,” Hotch was looking hard for a diversion. “I think it is time for lunch.”

He looked over at Paige. “What would you like?” he asked kindly.

Paige shrugged and looked over at her mom.

“That’s okay,” Laurel assured her. “You haven’t had mac and cheese for a while, have you?” she suggested. “Or, tuna fish. What about one of those?”

“Mac and cheese,” Jack sang out. “We want mac and cheese!”

“Okay, mac and cheese it is,” Hotch agreed.

“And I know just the place,” Laurel assured him.

The remainder of the weekend visit went by quickly. And, as Hotch and Jack left to catch their flight back to Quantico, promises were made concerning a repeat visit. However, despite the fact that Jack periodically asked if they could ‘Go visit Paige, because she is pretty and she can ice skate’, it was over four years before –


	16. Chapter 16

**Present Day**

Hotch suddenly realized that the first skater’s scores had been posted and that they were fairly high. However, there was still plenty of room for them to be eclipsed. As he watched, the second skater in the group was announced, and as she moved onto the ice to take her opening pose, and he continued remembering -

**11 Years Ago**

Despite his good intentions and Jack’s repeated requests, work again took control of Hotch’s life. It seemed that no matter how hard he and his team worked, there were always more unsubs committing even more heinous crimes, in more places throughout the country. And, as a result, he and his team were constantly on the go. He did manage to have several short-term romantic relationships, but none of them ever got serious and they all ended amicably. As one woman told him, ‘I feel like I am constantly competing with both your son and your job just to get your attention’. Hotch didn’t argue with her.

Late one night, while the team was staying in a hotel in Montana, he saw on a national news program that Laurel had won her cases and had been awarded slightly over $26 million combined from the City of Houston, the charity that ran the homeless shelter, and the former police officers. He tried calling her to congratulate her, but his call went to voice mail and he ended up leaving a message. Laurel returned his call the next day and, in turn, left him a voice mail. Life went on until one day –

The team was again on the plane, this time on their way to Chicago, when Rossi moved over to sit next to him.

“You do know she’s in Chicago, don’t you?” he asked quietly.

“Who?” Hotch was busy studying some paperwork.

“Laurel - and Paige,” Rossi clarified.

“How do you know?” Hotch was suddenly alert as he looked over at the senior agent.

“A little birdie told me,” Rossi smiled at him. “Plus, I stopped by for a visit with them last month when I was there for a book signing.”

“Maybe, if I have the time,” Hotch mussed.

“You’ll have the time,” Rossi assured him. “I’ll make sure of it.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was two days later, at a little after 6:00 a.m. on a chilly fall morning in Chicago, when Hotch pulled his rental car into the parking lot outside the ice arena.

“Paige has early morning ice time,” Rossi had told him authoritatively. “So, that’s the best time to catch them.”

After locking the car, Hotch strode up to the entrance into the rink where he was stopped by a barred and locked entrance door.

“May I help you?” the woman in the admissions booth asked.

“I’m looking for Laurel and Paige Mercer,” Hotch told her authoritatively.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but unless you have business here I am going to have to ask you to leave,” the woman replied firmly. “We don’t allow sightseers during practice sessions.”

Hotch took a deep breath. He had been hoping to avoid this. He pulled out his FBI credentials and discretely showed them to the woman.

After carefully examining and then returning them, she reached under the counter and the gate clicked open.

“I hope you will understand,” she told Hotch. “But we have young children with their mothers in here and at this hour of the morning, with all the stories on the nightly news – “

“I understand,” Hotch gave her a ghost of a smile. “And, I am glad you are being so careful. Now, I hope you will keep this,” he indicated his credentials, “Confidential.”

“Of course,” the woman assured him. “Now, Paige is on the ice and, since she has finished the first resurfacing of the day, Laurel is probably doing the morning cleaning in the restrooms. If you walk along the back wall you should be able to find her.”

“Thanks,” Hotch told her as he headed into the rink.

As he walked along behind the bleachers, Hotch pulled his coat closer around him and buried his hands deep into his pockets. Darn, it was cold in here!

He could hear music playing and, when he came to a break in the bleachers, he stopped to look through to the rink. He could see several skaters on the ice practicing various maneuvers and he thought he could identify Paige among them, but when had she gotten so tall and where had those long legs come from?

“Aaron – Aaron Hotchner?” When he turned his attention back to the area behind the bleachers he saw a woman hurrying towards him.

“Laurel?” he asked. He saw that she was dressed for work in a pair of beat-up jeans with work boots and had yellow rubber gloves covering her hands and lower arms. And, in her hand, she was holding a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

“What a pleasant surprise!” she exclaimed with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I am in town for a case and, after Dave told me you are now living in Chicago, I decided to stop by and surprise you,” Hotch explained. “But, it looks like I interrupted you at your work.”

“I’m almost done for today,” Laurel told him. “Why don’t you take a seat in the bleachers and let me finish up and then get cleaned up? You can watch Paige skate. It has been a while since you’ve seen her.”

“That’s for sure,” Hotch agreed. “She is the one on the far side wearing the black skirt with the navy blue and white sweatshirt, isn’t she?”

“And, hopefully, landing a double Salchow,” Laurel told him. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” She turned and scurried away.

Hotch had no sooner sat down in the bleachers than an elaborately made-up woman, dressed in an expensive down jacket, moved down several levels to sit next to him. Her pricey perfume wafted over him.

“Who are you here for?” she asked.

“Paige,” Hotch had located her on the far side of the rink.

“I’m an old family friend,” he explained.

“Oh,” the woman commented, looking around. “Are you here by yourself?” She smiled seductively.

“I’m waiting for Laurel.” Hotch got the impression he should make that clear.

“How good a friend are you?” the woman purred as she shifted slightly closer. She obviously wasn’t going to give up.

“Dotty, isn’t that your daughter standing over there by the boards looking for you?” the voice floated down from higher up in the bleachers.

“Oh, of course,” the woman stood up.

“That’s my daughter, Clarisse,” she told Hotch pointing. “She’s going to be skating in the Olympics some day.” Dotty climbed down the bleachers and headed over to where her daughter was standing.

“Thank you,” Hotch turned around to speak with the woman behind him.

“My pleasure,” she smiled back. “It looked like you were getting the full treatment.”

“You’re here with Paige?” she continued.

“Yes,” Hotch acknowledged. “I’m an old friend of her and her mother.”

“She’s a good skater,” the woman told him. “If anyone here is going to the Olympics, it’s her.”

“Aaron,” Laurel appeared at the bottom of the bleachers. “I see you have met Joan.”

“It appears I have,” Hotch smiled as he stood up to climb down. “She has been keeping me company and I have enjoyed it very much.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Agent,” Joan told him.

“My uncle,” she explained in response to his startled look. “I still recognize ‘The Look’ from The Bureau.”

“Mommy,” Paige came charging off the ice. “Did you see my double Sow?” She stopped abruptly and looked at Hotch.

“Page, I think you remember Mr. Hotchner,” her mother told her. “It’s been a while since we have seen him.”

“We went ice skating with you and Jack in Houston,” Paige immediately remembered.

“That’s right,” Hotch told her. “And, it is very good to see you again, Paige. You’ve gotten a lot taller since then.”

“She certainly has,” Laurel agreed. “And, now, young lady, you need to hurry and get your clothes changed. We need to get you to school.”

“Yes,” Paige agreed as she hurried off towards the ladies restroom.

“What time does she need to be in school?” Hotch asked, looking at his watch.

“We have about an hour and a half,” Laurel told him. “But, we need to catch the bus pretty quickly if she’s going to get there in time to have breakfast with her friends.”

“You don’t have a car?” Hotch was surprised.

“Nope. Strictly public transportation,” Laurel explained cheerfully. “It kind of limits us, but we get by.”

“Why don’t I give you a ride?” Hotch offered. “I have a rental car and I’m sure the school isn’t far. And,” he hesitated. “Maybe we can stop somewhere in route and all have breakfast together?”

“Paige?” Laurel looked over at her daughter, who had just come out of the restroom and was now dressed for school.

The smile on Paige’s face said it all.


	17. Chapter 17

“Paige’s school has a program where everyone is entitled to a hot breakfast regardless of their financial status,” Laurel explained a short time later as they sat eating in a café down the street from the rink. “It makes things so much easier for us and also gives her a chance to visit with her friends. With our schedules, I’m afraid she doesn’t get much of a chance to do that.”

“I eat some cereal in the morning before we leave for the rink,” Paige explained. “But I’m hungry again after I’m done skating. But, sometimes, what they have – “ she made a face.

“I know what you mean,” Hotch sympathized with her. “I know that some days Jack doesn’t like the food at his school either.”

“What grade are you in now?” he asked curiously.

“Fourth,” Paige replied as she took a forkful of her French toast. “Sometimes it’s kind of boring but – “

“What about Jack?” Laurel asked. “What grade is he in?”

“He’s in eighth,” Hoch told her proudly. “And he thinks he is king of the middle school.”

“I’ll bet all the girls are going crazy over him,” Laurel smiled. “Do you have a picture?”

“Since you asked,” Hotch smirked as he pulled out his wallet. “I just happen to have this with me – “ He took out a photo and handed it to Laurel.

“He’s going to be tall like you,” Laurel commented as she looked at the picture. “And, just as good looking.”

Hotch had the grace to blush.

“How did the two of you end up in Chicago?” He changed the subject.

“Involved story,” Laurel told him. “And, I don’t know if I have time to tell you all the details before we need to get Paige to school and me to work.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Hotch proposed. “I should be able to get some time off tonight. What about if I drop by with a pizza and you can tell me everything then?”

“That sounds workable,” Laurel agreed as she finished up her meal. “And, now, we do need to get going if Paige and I are both going to be on time this morning. I work several buildings down from the school, so one stop will do for both of us.”

“You work close to the school?” Hotch asked.

“Within yelling distance,” Laurel confirmed. “After all these years, I am still paranoid.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Pizza you want and pizza you shall have,” Rossi declared cheerfully later that morning after Hotch had given him an account of his meeting with Laurel and Paige.

“Let me make a phone call and I will have the best pizza maker in Chicago working on it for you,” he continued. “I know people!”

“I’m not questioning that, Dave,” Hotch replied. “I just don’t want to go overboard on this. Besides, we still have the case to solve.”

“Not to worry, My Man,” Morgan beamed at him. “The greatest mind in the business,” he nodded towards Reid, “Just came up with a new angle for us to explore. And, if he is right, we should have this guy rounded up by lunchtime.”

“Or slightly thereafter,” Blake was being realistic.

“How are Laurel and Paige?” JJ asked. “Paige has got to be pretty big by now.”

“They are both doing fine,” Hotch confirmed. “And, hopefully, you will all get a chance to see them again soon.”

“Well, if you are planning on visiting them again this evening, maybe we had better get to work wrapping up this case,” Reid commented as he walked over to the evidence boards.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“So, it turned out that the unsub was deathly afraid of water,” Hotch explained to Laurel that evening as he stood watching her gather up plates, glasses, napkins, and silverware. “And, he was under the impression that he was saving the children from drowning.”

“You managed to stop him?” Laurel questioned.

“Fortunately, yes,” Hotch told her. “And, it appears that all the children he had gathered up are in good health and anxious to be returned to their parents.” He looked nervously towards the door to the small kitchen.

“Paige is in the bedroom doing her homework,” Laurel assured him. “Fortunately, she doesn’t have much of a recollection of what happened to us. To her and her school I’m just another paranoid parent.”

“That’s good,” Hotch commented. “An experience like that could easily damage someone for life.”

“This should do it,” Laurel told him, indicating the stacks of utensils. “Why don’t you take the plates and silverware into the dining area, and I’ll follow with the glasses and napkins? The pizza is already on the table.”

“Paige, Dinner!” she called out. “And be sure to wash your hands first.”

As they waited for Paige to join them, Hotch looked around the small living-dining room of the one bedroom apartment. It was clean and neat, but the furniture clearly showed signs of wear and the television was definitely not stare-of-the-art. He doubted whether it even had a remote.

“You were going to tell me how you ended up in Chicago,” he reminded Laurel.

“Yes, I was,” Laurel replied as she handed him a slice of the pizza. “So, here goes – “

“As you will remember, I was working at the Sleepaway Inn and Suites near the Intercontinental Airport in Houston,” she began. “One morning, when I was manning the breakfast bar, I saw a man come in wearing the most horrible tie I had ever seen. I just looked at him and blurted out, ‘You’re not wearing that to your appointment, are you?’ “

“He laughed and told me that his wife didn’t like the tie either. And then, after he had finished eating, he went back up to his room and returned holding two other ties. He asked me which one I liked and I picked one out for him. As it turned out, his first stop that morning was a cold call at a company he had been trying to get into for several months. And, he not only got in that morning but he managed to convince them to use his services. And, then, at his second appointment of the day, he also made a sizeable sale. According to him, it was all because I had picked out his tie that morning.”

“You do have good taste,” Hotch told her with a smile.

“What kind of services was he providing?” he asked curiously.

“He and his wife ran an insurance brokerage,” Laurel explained. “A very hands-on operation. After that initial meeting, I met both of them on several occasions when they were in town and staying with us. They were both really nice, and I made it a point to visit with them while they ate breakfast. When they offered me a job at their office here in Chicago, I took it.”

“Things didn’t work out?” Hotch guessed.

“Things worked out great,” Laurel corrected him. “I really liked the job and they paid really well. Paige and I were doing just fine. And then - “

“Mr. George died,” Paige said sadly.

“That’s right,” Laurel agreed. “He suffered a stroke in the middle of the night and that was it. Afterwards, his wife decided to close the agency. I was lucky. The local claims center for one of the insurance companies we represented is close to Paige’s school and they offered me a job. The pay isn’t nearly as good, but we manage.”

“So, you are working two jobs?” Hotch questioned.

“Three, actually,” Laurel told him. “I also work weekends in the housekeeping department at a hotel not too far from here. Skating is expensive with ice time and coaches fees and all, so every little bit helps.”

Hotch looked at her thoughtfully before changing the subject. Later that evening, on his way back to his hotel, he pulled out his cell phone and pushed a well-used speed dial button.

“Garcia,” he spoke into the phone. “I know it is late, but first thing tomorrow morning I need you to look into something for me – “


	19. Chapter 19

It was slightly after 6:00 a.m. when, for the second morning in a row, Hotch drove his rental car into the parking lot of the ice rink. This morning, however, he was accompanied by Rossi, who was sporting a very determined look on his face.

On their drive over, the two men had spoken to Garcia via speaker phone and they were not particularly surprised by what she had uncovered.

“We have to be careful how we handle this, Dave,” Hotch commented as he got out of the car and closed the door.

“I realize that,” was the senior agent’s reply. “We need to get her alone before we speak with her. See what she thinks before we tell her what we have found out.”

“Okay,” Hotch agreed as they walked towards the rink. “Now, are you ready to clear security?” He treated his cohort to a smirk.

“Good morning again, Agent,” the woman in the admissions booth sang out cheerily. “I see you have a friend with you this morning.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Rossi flashed her a smile as he handed over his FBI credentials for her inspection. 

“Go right on through.” The gate clicked open after Rossi’s credentials had been duly checked and returned. “Ms. Mercer should be cleaning the restrooms against the back wall.”

“Why don’t I go look for Laurel while you find a seat in the bleachers?” Hotch suggested once they were inside the rink. “I’ll let her know we are both here and you can watch Paige skate. I’m no expert, but it looks to me like she is getting pretty good.”

Within minutes Laurel had spotted Hotch.

“Aaron – Two mornings in a row – I don’t believe it!” she exclaimed with a smile. 

“Believe it!” he assured her with one of his rare smiles. “I was still in the neighborhood and couldn’t stay away.”

“Where is Paige?” he looked between the bleachers towards the ice.

“Over there,” Laurel pointed to the far side of the ice. “She is in lesson with her coach working on her double toe.”

“Ouch!” Hotch winced as Paige fell onto the ice. “That has got to hurt!”

“And bruise,” Laurel told him. “I keep expecting to hear from CPS that I am being investigated for child abuse.”

“Well,” Hotch told her. “I’ll let you get on with your work. Dave is with me this morning and the two of us will be waiting for you in the bleachers when you’re done.”

“Watch out for Dotty!” Laurel smiled at him before hurrying off.

When Hotch walked around the bleachers, he realized that the warning had been given to the wrong person.

“Good Morning,” Dotty was purring seductively to Rossi. Hotch figured she had immediately noticed the expensive cashmere coat and custom made Italian boots Rossi was wearing.

“Good Morning,” Rossi grunted back.

“I recognize you from somewhere,” Dotty continued, batting her eyelashes. “Are you a reporter? Because, if you are, I will be glad to give you all the information you need about my daughter, Clarisse. She’s right over there.” Dotty pointed to the sullen looking girl standing next to the boards playing with her hair.

Trying to hide his grin, Hotch quickly climbed the bleachers to sit next to Joan.

“Good morning Agent – um-m-m?” she greeted him.

“Hotchner – Hotch - Actually, it’s Aaron,” he told her. 

“Joan – Joan Larson,” she introduced herself. “And, I would assume you are in town investigating the disappearance of those children. I heard on the news last night that they were all found safe.”

“That’s right,” Hotch confirmed. “A happy ending for a change. We don’t get those too often.”

“I can only imagine,” Joan shook her head. “I know my uncle rarely talked about his work.”

“You brought a wing man this morning?” she continued, nodding towards Rossi.

“Another friend of Laurel and Paige’s,” Hotch told her. He looked out over the ice.

“Paige is over there,” Joan pointed. “Working on her double toe.”

“Good Morning!” Rossi had somehow managed to shake loose of Dotty and was climbing the bleachers to join the couple.

“Was it the perfume or the pandering that drove you off?” Hotch questioned with a smirk.

“Pavlov’s dogs drooled less,” Rossi grumbled. 

“I know you,” Joan spoke up. “You’re David Rossi. My husband and I have read all your books.”

“A couple with discrimination,” Rossi smiled at her. “I think I like you already.”

“Where is your daughter?” Hotch asked Joan.

“Jade is right over there,” Joan pointed slightly to the right. “She’s running through her program for the upcoming competition. Her music should be up next.”

The agents watched as the next piece of music came on and Jade began skating. 

“It looks like she’s doing really good,” Hotch commented as the program progressed.

A smirk crossed Rossi’s face. “Is she headed to the Olympics, too?” he asked innocently.

“Of course she is,” was Joan’s quick reply. “I’m going to buy her a ticket and send her!”

“A realist,” Hotch observed as the music ended and Jade hit her final pose.

“She is a good enough skater,” Joan explained. “But, she just doesn’t have the drive that it takes to get to that level. So, I’ll see how far she goes and then let her quit on her own terms. Hopefully, she will have learned enough about hard work and self-discipline to help her through the rest of her life.”

“You sound like a wise lady,” Rossi told her approvingly.

“Good Morning Again Everyone!” Laurel thrilled as she climbed up the bleachers and joined the group. Hotch noticed that, in contrast to yesterday’s functional business casual garb, this morning she was wearing a well-fitted pair of dark trousers with a dressy-looking shirt complimented by a colorful scarf. Also, he noted with approval, she had applied some make-up and tidied her hair.

“Good to see you again, My Dear,” Rossi smiled at her. “You are looking lovely as ever.”

Dave!” Laurel blushed. “Enough!”

“Just calling it like I see it,” he replied. “Now, it appears that your favorite daughter is done skating for this morning and I want to say ‘Hi’.” He stood up and, followed by the other two, began descending the bleachers.

“Uncle Dave!” Paige cheered as she charged off the ice. “What are you doing here?”

“And a good morning to you too, Kiddo!” Rossi replied, smilingly indulgently as she tackled him. 

“Uncle Dave?” Hotch questioned as he looked over at Laurel.

“Dave has stopped by several times where he was in town for book signings,” Laurel explained. “And, he and Paige have formed quite a bond.”

“Well, it appears that I have my job cut out for me,” Hotch declared. “Do you think chocolate chip pancakes will help?”


	20. Chapter 20

The breakfast that followed was a lively affair, with Rossi teasing Paige about landing her ‘triple quadruple bazooka bomb jump’, while Hotch told stories of Jack’s exploits both in school and on the soccer field.

They were dropping Paige off at her school when Rossi turned to Laurel. “Can we talk to you for a moment?” he asked seriously.

“Of course,” she immediately replied. She wasn’t sure what he wanted to discuss but it sounded important.

“Let me pull the car into that parking lot over there,” Hotch suggested. “And then I – we actually – have a question for you.”

“What is going on?” Laurel worried once the car was parked.

“We were just curious about what happened with your settlements from the City of Houston and the charity and the police officers,” Rossi asked carefully. “Did you ever see any of that money?”

“Oh, Dave, it never was about the money - You know that,” Laurel replied. “It was about stopping those horrible people and making sure they never had the opportunity to hurt anyone ever again.”

“We realize that,” Rossi replied. “But, that was quite a lot of money that was awarded to you and Paige. Did you ever get any of it?”

“Well, no,” Laurel said. “I just figured most of it had gone to taxes. I assumed I would owe a lot of taxes on it.”

“You would owe taxes,” Hotch agreed with her. “But there would have been a sizeable sum left over.”

“We had Garcia check,” he hurried on. “And, it appears that the monies from the two former police officers were paid to you. The insurance they had through their union handled that. But, apparently, you never got it?” He looked at her curiously.

“You and Paige are living hand-to-mouth, while you work three jobs,” Rossi pointed out. “You deserve better – Paige deserves better.”

“The only person I can think of who would possibly have had access to the settlement money,” Laurel was speaking slowly as she thought. “Was the lawyer who represented us in the lawsuits. Her name was - Aretha – Jackson?”

“That’s what we thought,” Hoch told her. “So, we had Garcia check further – “


	21. Chapter 21

**Present Day**

Hotch suddenly realized that the second skater had completed her four minute program and was taking her bow. He politely applauded and then watched as she promptly left the ice to huddle with her coach, leaving the clean-up to the local skaters.

As everyone waited for her scores to be announced, Hotch realized that he couldn’t make out Paige’s brightly colored dress on the sidelines. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that she and her coach had most likely left the immediate area to wait until she was called to the ice.

He continued remembering -

**11 Years Ago**

The next day the mid-morning flight from Chicago to Houston had Hotch, Rossi, and Laurel all on board. The FBI jet, meanwhile, had been engaged elsewhere and the BAU team had been instructed to take a commercial flight back to Quantico. Upon hearing that, Morgan had promptly decided that he needed to stay in Chicago and visit with his family, while Blake had discovered a need to consult with a professor at the University of Chicago. Reid and JJ had both developed a sudden urge to view the various exhibits at the Field Museum, in the company of Will and Henry, while Garcia had discovered a suddenly need to obtain Fran Morgan’s famous peach cobbler recipe. It hadn’t taken long for the three of them to join the others in Chicago. Together, they created a sizeable group which would be watching over Paige in Laurel's absence.

“Worried?” Hotch was sitting next to Laurel in the first class seats Rossi had insisted on paying for.

“Scared,” she replied. “What if - ?

“Don’t worry,” Rossi spoke up from across the aisle. “We have all the facts and figures and it is up to everyone else to prove that they are wrong.”

“Relax,” Hotch picked up Laurel’s hand and lightly squeezed it. “Everything is going to be just fine.” Rossi was not surprised to notice that neither Hotch nor Laurel let go of the other’s hand.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Their first stop was the lawyer, Aretha Jackson’s, office. “It is in The Woodlands, close to the airport,” Rossi explained. “And we may as well start with the weakest link.”

“We are here to see Ms. Jackson,” Hotch told the receptionist in the impressive lobby of the law firm Garcia had tracked the lawyer to. Rossi counted a total of seven names in the firm’s title, one of which was Ms. Jackson’s.

“Do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asked.

“No, but I think she’ll see us,” Hotch replied. “Just tell her that Laurel Mercer is here to see her.”

“Is Ms. Mercer a client?” was the next inquiry.

“Enough, already,” Rossi had his credentials out and was flashing them. “Call Ms. Jackson and tell her that the woman who made her professional reputation for her is on her way back.”

He propelled Laurel through the door down and the hallway while Hotch, after treating the receptionist to his patented ‘Hotch Glare’, followed close behind.

“Excuse me, you can’t go in there!” the secretary sitting outside the impressive wooden door with ‘Aretha Jackson’ emblazoned on it protested when the three appeared in her office.

“That is where you are wrong,” Rossi told her.

“I am certain Ms. Jackson will want to see us,” Hotch added as Rossi pulled the door open.

“Laurel, how good to see you!” the well-dressed woman behind the desk gushed as she stood up.

“It’s okay, Connie,” she assured her secretary who had followed them through the door. “Please make sure we aren’t disturbed. And, close the door, please.”

“Aretha,” Laurel replied coolly. “It has been a while.”

“You seem to have done quite well for yourself,” Rossi observed as he nodded towards the view from the floor-to-ceiling windows. “What are we on here – The tenth floor?”

“Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi,” Hotch introduced himself and Rossi.

“They are FBI agents as well as friends of mine,” Laurel added, taking a seat in front of the desk.

“We are here to straighten some things out,” Hotch announced, sitting down in the chair to Laurel’s right while Rossi took the chair to her left.

“And what might that be?” the lawyer asked. Rossi noticed that even though she had sat back down and placed her folded hands on the desktop in front of her, her hands were trembling.

“Some monies appear to have gone missing,” Hotch replied. “And, it appears that they were last seen in your possession.”

“Monies?” the voice was wavering.

“Received in settlement of the amount owed Laurel and her daughter, Paige, as a result of their having been kidnapped and held against their will,” Hotch told the lawyer. “Records show that the check was sent to them, care of your office.”

“And, you cashed it, Aretha!” Laurel burst out. “And took the money and Paige and I never got a cent of it and I have been working my ass off just to make sure that we had a roof over our heads and food on the table!”

“While you, Lawyer Jackson, bought your way into this cushy position with a top rated law firm,” Rossi pointed out. “I wonder if the other principals in the firm ever wondered where the money came from.”

“Misappropriation of a client’s funds is cause for disbarment,” Hotch stated blandly. “As a lawyer myself I am well aware of that.”

“You don’t understand,” was the woman’s plea. “I had been offered several positions at prestigious firms and then, when the check arrived, I saw an opportunity.”

“You were offered those positions because of me,” Laurel heatedly pointed out. “Because I trusted you to treat Paige and me fairly. And you misused that trust. Do you know what you did to Paige and me?”

”I’m sorry,” was the response. “I am so sorry - I’ll make it up to you! But, please, don’t report me to the Bar Association. I don’t deserve that.” She looked pleadingly at Hotch.

“You do deserve that,” Hotch contradicted her. “However, we are willing to settle things quietly.” He took a piece of paper out of the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to her.

“As you will see,” Rossi told her as she examined the paper. “We began with the total amount of the settlement money you received from the former police officers. We then deducted what we feel is a fair amount to cover your services.”

“Even though you did make a big deal to the press about doing this _‘Pro Bono’_ ,” Laurel pointed out.

“We then took the remaining amount and figured out how much interest you would owe on a bank loan for that amount of money, compounded over the past several years,” Rossi resumed. “And, the resulting amount is what you currently own Laurel and Paige.”

He took a business card of his pocket and handed it over. “Now, I would suggest you take the afternoon off to meet with your accountant and come up a repayment plan,” he told the lawyer. “And, when you have one figured out, I expect you to call this CPA firm and speak with my accountant to let him know how you propose to handle things. He will let you know if your plan is acceptable.”

“I look forward to hearing from him,” Laurel commented as she stood up to leave the office.

“Oh, and by the way,” Hotch added. “You might want to see about returning that new Mercedes you have sitting in the garage downstairs. I don’t think you are going to be able to afford it right now.”


	22. Chapter 22

“I don’t believe it.” Laurel had waited to comment until after they were in the car with the engine running. “It really seems to have worked.”

“She was in the wrong and she knew it,” Hotch explained as he guided the car out of the parking garage. “Plus, she knows that if we report her to the Bar Association they will disbar her and she will never again work in any branch of law enforcement. She can’t afford to risk that.”

“Our next stop,” Rossi was in the back seat reading from his smart phone. “Is the lawyer for the charity that runs the homeless shelter. Garcia sent me the address.”

“Another blitz attack?” Hotch suggested as he caught Rossi’s eye in the rearview mirror.

“Since it worked so well the last time – “ Rossi smirked back.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The lawyer was outraged. “I will have you know that when I took over this practice from my father, who took it over from his father, the Fallen Angels Charity had already been a client of ours for three generations,” he told them. “And there has never been a hint of impropriety in our handling of their legal business.”

“I am not saying that anything was handled improperly,” Hotch told him patiently. “What I am saying is that this matter was never handled at all. You need to check with the charity’s insurance company on why payment was never made.”

“Then you need to call this CPA firm,” Rossi again handed over a business card. “And let them know when to expect the money.”

“Well, I never!” the lawyer blustered.

“Maybe you had better,” Laurel advised him as she stood up to leave his office.

“We will expect to hear from you within 24 hours,” Hotch added as he escorted Laurel out the door.

“That is enough for one day,” Rossi declared when they were back in the car. “Let’s settle in for the night. We can get something to eat, get some rest, and prepare to tackle the really big guns first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” Hotch agreed. “Laurel?” He glanced over at her in the seat next to him.

“I am shaking,” she replied, holding her hands up so that the men could see them. “I have never done anything like this before and I don’t know – “

“Don’t worry,” Rossi reached over from the back seat and patted her shoulder. “We are here for you. Now, we are going to go somewhere familiar, and you are going to relax and catch your breath, and we can start again tomorrow.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Laurel – Aaron – Dave!” the enthusiastic welcome echoed across the lobby of the Sleepaway Inn and Suites near the Houston airport. “I didn’t believe it when I saw your reservations come in!”

“Allison!” Laurel greeted her old boss with a hug. “Where else would we stay when we are in town?”

“With all your money, I really wasn’t sure,” was the reply.

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Rossi took his turn hugging the inn’s manager. “But I prefer to stay with friends.”

“We are hoping you will join us for dinner in a little while,” Hotch invited her. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“It will be my pleasure!” Allison assured him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“You’re telling me that you are going to be building your own franchise inn?” Laurel asked excitedly as they sat eating dinner that evening.

“I certainly am!” Allison told her proudly. “I convinced the parent company that I am fully capable of running a location and they are working on helping me line up the financing.”

“And where will this majestic edifice be located?” Rossi questioned with a smile.

“Northwest of here,” Allison told him. “There is an area where several large companies are currently building new complexes, and there is going to be a need for clean, reasonably priced hotel rooms in the area.”

“It sounds like you are getting in on the ground floor of a good thing,” Hotch observed.

“I certainly hope so,” Allison replied. “And, now, enough about me. What have you guys been up to?”

“That’s quite the open ended question,” was Rossi’s response. “Where to begin – “

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was already dark when they got back to the Inn.

Allison had been brought up-to-date on the status of Laurel and Paige’s monetary settlement and had quickly announced to all and sundry that she was available to help in any way possible. Rossi had told her, with a smile, that he would keep that in mind if they needed to be bailed out of jail.

“I need to call Chicago and see how things are going with Paige,” Laurel worried as they waited for the elevator. “Hopefully she is still up so I can talk with her.”

“Why don’t I call Garcia and put her on speaker phone?” Hotch suggested. “That way we can all say ‘Hi!’.” He looked over at Rossi.

“Sounds good to me,” Rossi agreed. “Let’s use the living room area of our suite.”

“Hello to all you searchers for truth and wisdom in the Lone Star State,” Garcia’s voice came out of the speaker on Hotch’s cell phone a short time later.

“Hello Garcia,” Hotch told her.

“Hi Penelope!” Laurel sang out.

“You are on speaker,” Rossi added.

“Great! Let me put you on speaker on this end,” Garcia replied. “That way you can talk with everyone here at the same time.”

“How is everything? How is Paige?” Laurel asked quickly.

“Everyone is fine. The shoulder was just dislocated,” Garcia hastened to assure them.

“Who’s shoulder, Penelope?” Laurel asked anxiously.

“Reid’s,” Morgan’s voice came over the phone.

“What happened?” Hotch asked resignedly.

“He was explaining to Paige why she can spin on the ice,” JJ spoke up. “And giving her some tips for improving her spins. As he was explaining the mechanics involved, he tried to demonstrate them.”

“On the floor?” Laurel had an idea of what was coming.

“Yeah!” Garcia confirmed. “And then he fell and – “

“The shoulder was only dislocated,” Blake’s voice reiterated. “Morgan and I popped it back into place. He didn’t even have to go to the emergency room.”

“What about Paige?” Laurel asked anxiously. “Where was she when you were ‘popping’?”

“On the ice,” JJ chuckled. “It appears that Spence’s explanation made sense to her and she decided to try out his theory.”

“You should see her spinning now!” Garcia exclaimed. “She’s moving so fast you can hardly see her face!”

“Can she stand up straight afterwards?” Laurel laughed. “Or is she too dizzy?”

“She seems to have it under control,” was Morgan’s assurance.

“Can I talk with her?” Laurel asked. “Or is she already in bed?”

“I just checked on her and Henry and they are both totally zonked out,” JJ reported. “As is Spence.”

“Okay. Let her sleep,” Laurel accepted that. “Just make sure to tell her I called. Now, who’s on duty tomorrow morning?”

“Spence and I are taking her to the rink in the morning and then to breakfast, followed by delivering her to school,” JJ outlined the plan. “And Blake and Morgan are picking her up after school and taking her to visit Morgan’s mother. Apparently Fran is planning on all of us coming over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Sounds like you have everything under control,” Laurel conceded.

“Now, you go get some rest,” Blake urged. “I have a feeling you are going to need it.”


	24. Chapter 24

Early the next morning Laurel met Hotch and Rossi downstairs in the breakfast room.

“You need to eat more than that,” Rossi told her when he saw that she only had a sweet roll and some juice on the table in front of her.

“I have a granola bar in my purse,” Laurel told him. “The way I feel, that should be more than enough.”

“Take a deep breath and calm down,” Hotch advised her as he sat down next to her. “Everything is going to be fine. We got through yesterday without any problems.”

“Good News!” Rossi held up his cell phone. “I just got a text from my accountant. Aretha Jackson’s accountant just sent through her proposed repayment plan.”

“And?” Laurel questioned.

“He is going to open negotiations with the parties involved,” Rossi reported. “He thinks that they can do better.”

“I am going to need enough money up front to pay the taxes,” Laurel worried. “I don’t need any problems with the IRS.”

“That is one of the issues he will be addressing,” Rossi assured her. “Trust me, he knows what he is doing.”

“Now, for our trip downtown,” Hotch began. “Garcia got me the address for the City Attorney’s Office, so I suggest we start there.”

“It’s Friday, so everyone is going to be in a hurry to leave for the weekend,” Rossi added. “And, that should work in our favor.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I’m sorry, but you can’t just walk in there!” the administrative assistant was outraged. “Stop – Or I will call the police! They are just down the hall.”

“The police are the ones who started this problem,” Laurel told her. “So, please, call them.”

“I would love to file another lawsuit against them,” Hotch added.

“What is going on out here?” A short man, wearing a rumpled suit and carrying an armful of files, bumbled through the door from the inner office. He stopped and stared at Laurel.

“You!” he spit out.

“Me!” Laurel spit back.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“Who is this?” Hotch asked.

“The city’s defense attorney who I had to stare at every day for close to three weeks,” Laurel replied. “And, even after it was proven that the Houston Police Department was in the wrong, he refused to accept it. To say he is a sore loser is to put it mildly.”

“It looks like you got demoted,” Hotch nodded towards the armful of files that the man was juggling.

“All because of this little twit right here,” was the heated reply. “Well, if you are here to get more money, forget it. That won’t work twice.”

“This little twit and her daughter almost lost their lives,” Rossi pointed out. “And, as for getting more money, I will have you know that they never received their original settlement.”

“Never received it?” the man repeated loudly. “All that money and you never received it? And I got demoted over it?” He began laughing hysterically.

“That’s right,” Hotch spoke up. “And, now there is also interest due on it. So, I would suggest that you help us locate the person or persons responsible so we can get this straightened out or I can guarantee you that you won’t be dealing with a demotion, you will be dealing unemployment.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“You’re right, that money never was paid out.” It had taken several tries, but they had finally located the person in the City Comptroller’s Office responsible for settling Laurel’s claim against the city.

“That’s right,” Hotch affirmed. “And, now, there is also interest due on the original amount.”

“I’m sorry, but that can’t be authorized,” was the reply. “Only the original amount can be paid out.”

“You have been holding my money and probably using it,” Laurel pointed out. “It’s like I gave you an interest free loan.”

“Well, it’s not like we were using it,” the woman prevaricated. “It was in a holding account.”

“And probably earning interest,” Rossi pointed out. “You were delaying making payment to Ms. Mercer so that the city could make money from her unfortunate incident.”

“You can’t prove that!” was the swift reply.

“Okay, I’ve had enough,” Laurel declared standing up. “Is that alternative newspaper still being published around here?”

“They have a history of investigating and then publishing very embarrassing stories,” she explained to Hotch and Rossi. “Some people think it is only good for lining the bottom of their bird cages, but a couple of elected officials are no longer in office thanks to them.”

"Aha, the power of the press,” Rossi remarked sagely.

“Oh No! You can’t be thinking of going to them with this,” the man gasped out.

“Why not?” Laurel questioned sweetly. “This is just the kind of story they relish – Single mother working three jobs, missing money, out of control police department.”

“Please sit back down,” the man pleaded. “I am sure we can work something out.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“So, your accountant will be getting the preliminary information on Monday.” It was later that Friday and Laurel was recapping the results of their meeting while Hotch drove back to the inn.

“He’s your accountant now, too,” Rossi reminded her. “And, yes, you should be hearing from him by the end of the day Monday. And, knowing him, I would suggest you get a cell phone and put him on speed dial. The two of you are going to have a lot of things to discuss.”

“A cell phone?” Laurel questioned weakly. “Another thing I never thought I needed. I really have no idea where to begin – What features do I need? What kind of a plan do I want? And, I will probably have to get one for Paige, too. I’m getting a headache!” She leaned her head back against the headrest in the car.

“Don’t worry. Garcia will be glad to give you a hand,” Hotch volunteered the tech’s services. “She loves updating people on the latest technology.”

“I’ll give her a head’s up when I text her the details of our return flight,” Rossi offered. “That way she can have a list of suggestions ready for you when we get back.”

“Thanks, Dave,” Laurel sighed. “I know I should be glad this is all over with, but all I can think of is that another mess is just beginning.”

“Think of it as an opportunity,” Hotch suggested as he looked over and smiled at her. “A chance to build the type of life you really want - For you and for Paige.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Now I can say that I know a real life multi-millionaire,” Allison thrilled at dinner that evening. “I am so glad you finally got everything straightened out. You deserve it!”

“And, you can also say that you have a new, silent business partner,” Laurel told her. “As soon as you can get me the information on the financing you need for your inn, the money is yours.”

“I can’t let you do that!” Allison protested. “I can work things out. And, besides, what if something goes wrong and I lose everything?”

“You took Paige and me in when we needed it most,” Laurel reminded her. “If I remember right, you traipsed through the middle of a tropical storm with gale force winds to find us in that car we were living in and take us back to the inn. You never hesitated to help us. Let me do this for you now!”

“Don’t argue with her!” Rossi warned. “If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it is to never argue with a determined woman. And I think I see one now.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“She’s a good person,” Hotch observed later that evening when he and Rossi were back in their hotel suite.

“She remembers her friends and takes care of them,” Rossi agreed. “Always a desirable trait in a person.” He gave Hotch a speculative look.

“And,” he added. “What do you intend to do about her?”

Hotch effort to look disinterested failed miserably.

“Aaron,” Rossi prompted him. “You may think you are an expert at managing your micro-expressions but, remember, you are dealing with a master here. You obviously have feelings for that young lady. What are you planning on doing about them?”

“Hero complex, transference, whatever you want to call it,” Hotch spoke the words reluctantly. “I’m the knight in shinning armor and she’s the damsel in distress. There is no way of knowing how long that will last, but when it begins to wear off and the real world comes crashing in, it will end. I don’t want to go through that and I don’t want her to have to go through that either.”

“Well, take things slowly and let it wear off,” Rossi advised. “I think you will be surprised at what is left – For both of you.”


	26. Chapter 26

It was just before noon on Saturday when Hotch and Rossi escorted Laurel into the baggage claim area of Chicago O’Hare airport.

“Mommy!” The callout was accompanied by a blur of bright blue motion that flew across the room. “You’re back!”

“Of course I’m back, Sweetheart!” Laurel was blinking hard, trying to clear the tears from her eyes as she hugged her daughter. “You didn’t think I was going to leave for good, did you?”

“No,” the girl declared. “But you weren’t here to see my new spins. Dr. Reid helped me and I am going really, really, really fast.”

“So I hear,” Laurel replied. “You are going to have to show me.” She sniffled and tried to discretely wipe away her tears.

“Welcome Back!” Garcia, wrapped in a colorful shawl to ward off the cold, enveloped her in a hug. “It is so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Penelope,” Laurel told her. “And, everyone else as well,” she added as the rest of the group gathered around her and Paige.

“I understand everything went well,” Blake spoke up.

“We aren’t going to have to get our favorite brainiac to figure out how to dam up the bayous and flood the city?” Morgan questioned with a smile.

“Morgan, that is probably against the law – Or is it?” Reid questioned. “That would be an interesting problem from an engineering standpoint,” he continued. “From what I remember from the map I was working with – “

“Spence – Enough!” JJ told him sternly. “You have an audience.” She nodded towards Henry who was listening attentively. And, standing next to Henry was – Jack?

“Jack, Buddy – What are you doing here?” Hotch burst out.

“I convinced Aunt Jessica that I could fly by myself,” the boy told him. “And then I called Aunt Penelope and told her that I wanted to be here and she talked to Aunt Jessica and - ”

“It’s all my fault, Hotch,” Garcia interrupted the recitation. “If you want to blame anyone, blame me. But, I just couldn’t say ‘No’. I knew that the two of you need to spend some time together and what better place than Chicago?”

“I got here just before you arrived,” Jack told his father. “And everyone was waiting for me down here, so it’s not like I’ve really been by myself or anything.”

He sidled up next to his father and whispered, “She’s still pretty, isn’t she?” He nodded towards Paige.

“She certainly is,” his father agreed, looking at Paige’s mother. “She most certainly is!”

“Maybe Morgan and I should get the luggage,” Reid suggested.

“Will can help me,” Morgan replied. “Your shoulder is still healing from your ‘spin demonstration’.”

“What am I looking for?” he asked the travelers.

“I have that sparkly pink suitcase Penelope was kind enough to loan me,” Laurel told him.

“And Hotch and I both took our go bags,” Rossi added. “Why don’t I go with you? I can point and you can pick them up off the carousel.”

“I already have mine,” Jack quickly told them, holding up a well-worn backpack.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The luggage was soon located and loaded into one of the three SUV’s the welcoming committee had brought with them to the airport.

“Where are we going?” Laurel asked Morgan, who was driving the SUV she, Paige, Hotch, Jack, and Rossi were riding in. Garcia had tried to take Laurel with her in another vehicle, saying that there were some things they needed to discuss, but Hotch had intervened saying that Laurel needed to be with Paige. Rossi was discretely watching from the front seat as Hotch snaked his arm around behind Laurel’s shoulders as they sat side-by-side in the second row while Paige and Jack sat in the third row busily comparing schools and homework.

“Well,” Morgan gave them a smile in the rear view mirror. “Mom wanted to have everyone over this afternoon for a Welcome Home luncheon. She really wants to meet you. She says that any woman who can raise a daughter like Paige all by herself is worth knowing.”

“Well, I want to meet her, too,” Laurel replied. “She did a pretty fantastic job herself and I can use all the advice I can get.”

“But,” she continued. “I am sure you mother can’t deal with all these people in her house at the same time. That would be chaos!”

“That’s what we finally convinced her,” Morgan chuckled. “So, Garcia and JJ started asking around and they soon found out that the hall at the church our family has attended for years was available for use this afternoon. Blake and Will located a BBQ place, and Mom and Garcia have been working on making up some ‘sides’. JJ, Reid, and the kids are handling desert.”

“You’re working on desert?” Laurel asked Paige, who responded by giggling. “You’ll have to wait and see,” was her response.


	27. Chapter 27

“What are you planning to do now?” Blake asked Laurel later that afternoon.

Lunch was over and Laurel’s head was spinning. Besides being introduced to multitudes of new people, she had been overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food. The BBQ place had delivered enough to feed a small village, and Garcia’s and Fran’s version of ‘several sides’ had turned out to include multiple salads and pasta dishes. JJ had set the kids and Reid up with chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate, while Morgan’s sisters and his aunts had each brought in their own favorite dishes. Fran Morgan was currently busy overseeing the packing up and distribution of the leftovers, and Laurel was thoroughly convinced that she would never have to eat again.

“I’m going to take things slow,” Laurel replied to Blake’s question. “There is no hurry and I don’t want to rush into anything.”

“Wise decision,” Rossi agreed. “Talk to a variety of people, get some sound advice, and then make your decisions. And, remember, all of us are available to talk and/or listen whenever you want.”

“I know,” Laurel smiled at him. “And you have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

“Now!” Garcia flew across the room, leaving sparkles in her wake. “We need to talk about your daughter and the upcoming skating competition.”

“Competition?” Laurel echoed weakly.

“The one coming up in three weeks,” Garcia clarified.

“We decided to pass that one up,” Laurel explained. “And focus on Regionals.”

“Are you sure?” Garcia asked. “Because I have some ideas – “

“I’m sure,” Laurel told her firmly. “The entry deadline has already passed and, besides, we don’t have time to get a program, music, costume, etc. put together. It’s going to have to be Regionals.”

And so, the second week of November, the BAU team (with Hotch in the lead) descended on Pleasant Prairie, Wisconsin, to attend the USFSA Upper Great Lakes Regional Ice Skating Competition.


	28. Chapter 28

**Present Day**

Hotch suddenly realized that the second skater’s scores had been announced, putting her in third place and leaving plenty of room at the top. As the third skater was announced, he smiled as he remembered Paige’s first Regionals competition. None of the team had had any idea of what to expect, but he had arranged for everyone to get several days off and Garcia had booked their flight into Chicago O’Hare airport. She had also (after multiple consultations with Paige’s coach) burned Paige’s program music onto a CD, and designed and sewed her competition dress.

**11 Years Ago**

The rental cars had been ready and waiting when they arrived at O’Hare and while the rest of the team headed north towards the Illinois/Wisconsin boarder, Hotch drove over to pick up Laurel and Paige.

“Are you sure you have everything?” he asked as he packed their suitcase, garment bag, and skate bag into the car’s trunk.

“We had better,” Laurel sighed. She looked over at Paige. “Where is your homework?” she asked. “You are going to need to get that done over the weekend.”

“Right here,” Paige held up a backpack. “And, I finished almost all of it last night.”

“Great!” Laurel told her. “I’ll go over it when you have finished everything.”

“Oh Mom!” Paige griped. “Can’t you skip that just once?”

“I need to make sure you understand all the concepts,” Laurel explained. “Because, if you don’t, we need to work on them until you do.”

“Maybe someone else can go over it?” Paige asked hopefully, looking over at Hotch.

“We’ll see,” Laurel replied. “But, right now, we need to get on the road. You have practice ice later this afternoon and Coach Betty should be there waiting to work with you.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“This is chaos – Where did all of these kids come from?” Rossi exclaimed in dismay as they stood in the lobby of ice rink complex later that afternoon.

“Gee, Rossi, I would have thought that you, of all people, would know all about that,” JJ smirked. “You see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much – “

“With two rinks, both with practice times scheduled, there are going to a lot of people in the building,” Reid interrupted JJ to point out.

“And the majority of them are going to be children,” Blake added with a smile.

“The top level skaters haven’t even begun to arrive,” Laurel told him. “They aren’t skating until later in the competition so they won’t be here for another day or so.”

“We need to get you signed in,” Garcia took charge of Paige. “I think I see the table right over there. Morgan, if you please - ”

With Morgan leading the way through the crowd, Garcia and Paige were soon at the registration table signing her in and picking up her ‘Goodie bag’.

“Where and when does Paige have practice ice?” Blake asked. “Maybe I should go in and get a couple of seats in the bleachers.”

“She is in the Blue rink,” Laurel was reading off the schedule she had written out. “And her practice session starts in forty-five minutes.”

“I’m on my way. Spencer, would you like to come with me?” Blake asked as she began zipping up her jacket.

“I think I’ll do that,” Reid replied. “Between the two of us we should be able to get several seats together. Plus, I want to study how some of the other skaters rotate their jumps. I have some ideas on how to improve Paige’s rotation.”

The two agents were quickly swallowed up in the crowd.

“I assume Paige’s coach will be here for her practice,” Hotch said.

“I hope so,” Laurel worried. “The last time I spoke with her she wasn’t sure when her other skaters have ice time and she was still working on updating her schedule.”

“Her other skaters?” JJ asked. “How many does she have?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Laurel replied. “But I know she is bringing some Junior and Senior level skaters, as well as Paige and Jade and some other Juvenile and Intermediate level skaters. She is going to be here for the entire competition.”

“Well, our favorite skater here had better get into her practice outfit,” Garcia suggested. “I don’t think she can skate in those skinny jeans she is currently wearing.”

“I think the girl’s dressing room is over there,” JJ pointed.

“I believe I will let you ladies handle that,” Rossi commented. “Hotch, Morgan, and I will go join Blake and Reid in the bleachers.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

By the time Paige had finished changing her clothes, Coach Betty had arrived. She quickly gathered up Paige, Jade, and two other skaters, and began herding them towards the Blue rink.

“They just released some more practice ice,” she confided to the mothers. “Apparently it is late this evening and early tomorrow morning. I don’t think I will be able to make it, but you might want to book it anyway. It will give your skaters a chance to adjust to the rink and to the ice conditions.”

Laurel and Joan looked at each other. “Let’s go,” Laurel said. “Paige’s FBI contingent is in the bleachers in case anything happens.”

Joan laughed. “I guess the girls will be safe enough with them on the job,” she smiled. “Let’s go see if we can beat Dotty to the punch on booking that ice time.”


	29. Chapter 29

Paige’s practice session that afternoon went smoothly, with Coach Betty giving her and the other skaters useful advice on how to handle skating at an unfamiliar rink. Afterwards, following dinner and homework (Reid being the designated ‘homework checker’), she spent the rest of the evening on the floor of Hotch and Rossi’s hotel suite playing an ever increasingly complicated card game with Morgan, JJ, and Reid.

“You can’t do that!” one or the other of the players would complain with a smile. And, the rules of the game would again be changed to accommodate the latest twist.

Early the next morning Laurel drove Paige over to the rink for her second practice session. When they returned to the hotel, Hotch was waiting in the lobby.

“There you are!” he exclaimed when he saw them come through the door. “You should have called me. I would have driven you over.”

“At that hour of the morning?” Laurel exclaimed. “You need your rest. How often do you get a day off?”

“About as often as you do,” he replied with a smile as he moved so that he was standing very close to her. “And, now, if you two ladies will allow me to take you to breakfast?” He smiled at Paige as he reached over to grasp Laurel’s hand.

“Good Morning – Good Morning!” Garcia bustled off the elevator and across the lobby. “Everyone ready for breakfast?”

Hotch noted with dismay that she was accompanied by Morgan and Blake.

“Aunt Penelope!” Paige cheered. “I wore my new practice dress this morning and Mrs. Larson told me how pretty it was.” She pirouetted to better show off the dress she was wearing.

“Jade’s mom,” Laurel clarified. “She was very impressed and I think she is going to ask you if you’ll make a dress for Jade.”

“My second career,” Garcia chortled. “Dressmaker to the skating stars. I like the sound of that!”

“Where is Dr. Reid?” Paige questioned. “I want to tell him about the spins I did this morning. He didn’t get to see them.”

“I think Pretty Boy is on his way down,” Morgan volunteered. “He was in the shower when I left the room.”

“Well, we’ll make sure there is room for him at the breakfast table,” Laurel promised. “Everybody ready? Let’s go in.” 

If anyone noticed that she and Hotch were holding hands, they didn’t mention it. Morgan did, however, smirk when he saw Hotch pull a chair out and make sure that Laurel was seated next to him at the table.


	30. Chapter 30

Warm-up for Paige’s competition group was scheduled for slightly after 11:00 a.m.

“There are 17 girls in her group,” Laurel was reading from the program as they sat in the bleachers waiting. “But none of them are from her home rink. Jade is in the group skating immediately after her so we’ll be able to stay and see her skate too.”

“When is Clarisse skating?” Rossi asked with a grimace.

“She’s at the Intermediate Level,” Laurel replied. “So, she won’t be skating until this afternoon.”

Rossi grunted as Hotch smirked at him. “Doing your best to avoid Dotty?” he questioned innocently.

“She cornered me at the hotel lobby last night,” Rossi replied. “And it took me forever to get away from her.”

“Joan wasn’t there to protect you?” Laurel teased.

“You’ll like Joan,” she told the others. “She’s a very no nonsense type person.”

“And, here she comes now,” Hotch announced looking down the bleachers. He noticed that today she was accompanied by a distinguished looking man wearing a heavy tweed jacket.

“Laurel!” Joan exclaimed as she climbed up to join the group. “And Aaron – And Dave, too. How are you?”

“Good to see you this morning,” Laurel replied as she scooted over to make room for the woman. “And, Hello Michael. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Good to see you, too,” Michael replied as he took a seat a level down from them. “I have been tied up with work and all. But, I got someone to proctor my classes today and here I am.”

“You teach?” Reid asked.

“University of Chicago Law School,” was the response. “Mostly I teach Ethics, but I have been known to lecture on numerous philosophies dealing with the concepts of right and wrong.”

“Agent Rossi,” Michael turned his head to address him. “I want to thank you for the autographed copy of your latest book. I was really surprised to receive it.”

“It is one of his prized possessions,” Joan chimed in. “He has it on display in his office.”

“My pleasure,” Rossi assured him. “And, it’s Dave.”

“Michael,” the professor smiled back.

“I will have you know,” he continued. “I use several of your cases as examples in my classes. They generally lead to some very spirited discussions.”

“Some of them do present interesting ethical dilemmas,” Rossi agreed. “I can see where they would lend themselves to some downright nasty arguments.”

“It is a hazard of our job,” Morgan contributed. “We have to enforce the law whether we agree with it or not.”

“You know,” Michael said thoughtfully. “I would really like for you and/or some other members of your team to come in as guest lecturers for a couple of my classes. My students would get a chance to learn about the real world, not just the world as they imagine it to be.”

“Get with me and I’ll see about setting something up,” Rossi suggested. “I’m sure I can get several of our agents to make the trip with me.” He looked over at Hotch and smiled.

Paige’s warm-up group was announced and everyone watched as the skaters circled the rink and began practicing their maneuvers.

Nervous?” Hotch looked over at Laurel who was sitting next to him.

“I don’t think I was this nervous when we flew to Houston,” she confided as she grasped his hand and held it tightly.

“It’s out of our hands now,” Rossi smiled over at her. “It’s all up to the Kiddo.”

“At least she has the best looking outfit out there,” Garcia observed. “That should count for something.”

“That would go under ‘Artistic Content’,” Reid told her authoritatively. “The remainder of each skater’s score is based on the various elements of their program and how well they are executed. That includes – “

“Spence,” JJ interrupted him. “Spence - We know you’ve studied the USFSA Rulebook and are now an expert on this. Why don’t you wait until after everyone in the group has skated and then give us a run-down?”

Reid happily nodded his head in agreement and settled down to study the skaters.


	31. Chapter 31

Paige skated in the middle of her group and then, after taking off her skates, joined the team in the bleachers.

“You did great – I am so proud of you!” Laurel greeted her with a hug.

“Looking Good Kiddo!” Rossi added his praise.

“I don’t know what the judges are looking for, but you looked good to me,” JJ smiled.

Morgan held up the camera he had been filming her with. “For posterity,” he smiled. “Also, you can watch it later today and see how you think you did. I know that helped me when I played ball.”

“How do you think you did?” Hotch asked.

“Um –m –m “ Paige was thinking hard.

“You started with the music, you ended with the music, and you didn’t fall down in between,” Blake pointed out. “To me, that means that your skate was a success.”

“Yeah!” Paige agreed. 

“Jade’s group is coming out for warm-up,” Laurel called everyone’s attention back to the ice. “Let’s see how they do.”

When the final results were posted, Paige came in second in her group while Jade placed fourth in hers.

“I think it came down to the artistic scores,” Coach Betty told them. “The skaters who won each of your groups just had more ‘flare’. We need to work on that for next time.”

“And, now,” she continued. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to round up my next group of skaters. I’ll see both of you at the rink next week.”

“Thank You,” Hotch told her. “We appreciate your help.”

“My pleasure,” was the response before she disappeared into the crowd.

“Back to the hotel?” Laurel suggested, looking towards the door to the parking lot.

“Lunch sounds good,” Morgan suggested.

“We need to go someplace special to celebrate!” Garcia declared. “What do you suggest?” She looked over at Joan.

“That corner – Over there - Now!” Joan began pushing Rossi towards the far wall. “Move It!”

“What?” Rossi looked around as he allowed himself to be maneuvered across the lobby.

“Dotty!” Laurel immediately spotted the woman. “I think Clarisse’s group is coming up soon.”

“Let me join you, My Dear,” Michael followed his wife. 

“And we are right behind you!” Hotch added as he and the rest of the group quickly relocated.


	32. Chapter 32

The drive back to Chicago the next morning was much more relaxed than the trip to Wisconsin. Laurel and Hotch talked quietly in the front seat while Paige dozed in the back.

“Are you going to continue living here?” Hotch questioned as he drove into the parking lot of the old apartment building where Laurel and Paige lived.

“We don’t have much longer on the lease,” Laurel explained. “And, I would like Paige to stay in the same school for the rest of the school year.”

“You haven’t made any changes, then,” Hotch observed as they unloaded the trunk of the car.

“Well, I did quit my weekend job at the hotel,” Laurel told him. “And, Paige and I now have cell phones.”

“Also,” she smiled, “Next Tuesday I am getting a car.”

“It’s not new,” she hastened to add. “It is a program car that was turned in. However, it has very low mileage and the dealer is giving me a ‘New Car Warranty’ on most of the moving parts.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Hotch agreed as they walked through the door of the apartment.

“But, that also means that I am now going to have to deal with license plates, car insurance, gas, oil, and all the rest of it,” Laurel sighed. “I’m not really sure it is worth it.”

“Mom!” Paige called out. “We’ll have a car – We can go places!”

“That’s right – Listen to your daughter,” Hotch laughed. “You can go places.  And, what about you, Paige? What will you be doing next?

“Test,” Paige commented. “I need to move up a level before the next competition.”

“And, that means more ice and lesson time,” Laurel added.

“You are still going to be working two jobs?” Hotch questioned.

“For a little while,” Laurel replied. “I don’t want to make too many changes too fast. People will start asking questions and rumors will start flying. Sometimes I think it’s better if no one else knows your business.”

“Can you stay and visit for a while?” she asked. “I can put the coffee on and I know we have some cookies around here.”

“Much as I would like to, I need to get going,” Hotch replied. “Commercial flights don’t wait for you and I doubt if Garcia could hack into their system and delay the flight.”

“Or, rather,” he continued thoughtfully. “I doubt if she could hack and not get caught. I really don’t want to have to extract my computer tech from the clutches of the FAA. I would have a heck of a time explaining that to Chief Cruz.”

“Penelope would probably enjoy that,” Laurel pointed out. “It would give her a chance to analyze where she went wrong so she could avoid getting caught the next time.”

“Walk me out to my car?” Hotch held out his hand.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Laurel smiled at him as they stood together in the parking lot next to his rental car. “It meant a lot to me and Paige.”

“It was my pleasure,” Hotch smiled at her as he began to slowly bend over.

“Laurel My Dear!” the high-pitched man’s voice floated across the parking lot. “How was the competition? How did Paige do? I’ll bet that new dress of hers looked absolutely marvelous! How did her make-up work out? Your hair looks great! You have to tell me everything!”

With a sigh, Hotch straightened up. Looking towards the sound of the voice, he saw a slender, well-dressed and amazingly well-coffered man hurrying towards them.

Laurel took a deep breath. “Aaron,” she said. “I’d like you to meet my neighbor Cary. He has been doing my and Paige’s hair as well as designing her and Jade’s make-up for the competition. And, Cary, you can drop the limp wrist act; Aaron is one of the good guys.”

“Darn!” Cary replied with a smile as he held out his hand to shake. “Civilization is getting just too accepting. I haven’t had an opportunity to really rattle someone in a long time.”


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

**Present Day**

Hotch was pulled back to the present by the thunderous applause and cheers which greeted the conclusion of the third skater’s program. He and Laurel politely joined in and then settled back to wait for the scores to be announced. As he held his wife’s hand, he couldn’t help but remember what it had taken for him to finally manage to marry her.

**10 Years Ago**

After attending Paige’s first Regionals competition, he had made a concerted effort to stay in touch with Laurel. During their frequent phone calls, he heard about how Paige had passed her Intermediate Level skating test and had competed in a small local competition, as well as participating in the rink’s yearly holiday show. He, in turn, kept Laurel updated on the various places the team traveled to and about what he, Jack, and the team were all doing.

The holidays arrived. He and Jack were tied up with numerous family events while Laurel and Paige spent Christmas Day in Chicago with Fran Morgan and the Morgan family. On New Year’s Eve, Garcia set up a three-way phone call between him (in a small town in Nevada), Jack and Jessica (in Quantico), and Laurel and Paige (in Chicago). They all had their televisions turned in to the ball drop in Times Square and, as the New Year dawned, they all cheered together and began making plans for the future.

It was President’s Day weekend and the team was in the field when Hotch got a phone call from Garcia.

“Where exactly are you?” she asked without preamble.

“You know where we are, Garcia,” he replied. “At the sheriff’s offices in St. Louis County, Minnesota.”

“So, you aren’t too far from Duluth?” she verified.

“Garcia, what is going on?” he questioned suspiciously.

“We – l – l - l, it’s just that you have a flight out of the Duluth airport in about 90 minutes headed to Chicago,” she hurriedly told him. “And, when you land at Midway Airport there will be a car waiting to pick you up. And, don’t argue with me!!!” She abruptly hung up the phone.

“What?” Hotch stared at his phone as if it had just bit him.

“If that was what I think it was, you had better get moving,” Rossi advised him with a smirk.

“JJ and Penelope have been working on that for weeks,” Morgan told him with a smile. “And, if you value your credit score, I would suggest you follow Garcia’s directions – To the letter.”

“Actually, Morgan,” Reid spoke up. “I think the threat also included having his utilities turned off.” The smile he gave Hotch bordered on a smirk.

“Sounds pretty serious to me,” Blake grinned.

“Don’t worry, we can get along without you for a day or so,” Rossi assured him. “Now get going!!!” He gave him a push towards the door.

As Hotch left for the airport, he noticed that JJ had somehow managed to absent herself from the sheriff’s office, and he made a mental note to deal with her when he returned.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was early afternoon when the town car driver delivered Hotch to an ice rink on the east side of Chicago. From the numerous cars in the parking lot and the signs on the windows, he surmised that a competition was going on and suddenly realized why he was there.

“Intermediate Ladies?” he asked the first volunteer he encountered.

“The first group is on the ice warming up now,” was the reply. “Name?”

“Paige – Paige Mercer,” he told her.

The volunteer checked the program she was holding. “You are just in time. She is in this warm-up group,” the woman told him. “Through that door right over there.” She pointed.

“Thanks,” Hotch shouted as he hurried across the lobby.

The warm-up group was coming off the ice when he burst through the door. He stopped, looked over at the group of girls, and immediately spotting Paige, wearing the dress Garcia had made for Regionals.

“She needs a new dress,” was his first thought.

“Where is Laurel?” he wondered as he began scanning the bleachers trying to spot her ski jacket.

Before he could locate Laurel, the first competitor was coming off the ice and the second one was being announced. Looking over at the entrance to the ice, he realized that Paige was lined up to skate next. He made sure he wasn’t standing in anyone’s way as he moved back against the wall, anxiously waiting.

The second skater hit her final pose to polite applause and left the ice. Paige’s name was announced and, as she skated out onto the ice, Hotch loudly called out “Go Paige!”

Immediately Paige’s head turned and she saw him standing there. A huge smile filled her face as she took her opening pose. As her music started, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that she owned the program. She hit every jump and rotated every spin to the max. Her footwork was clear and precise and, when she hit her final pose, even her coach was jumping up and down and clapping.

“Mr. Hotchner, I didn’t know you were coming!” Paige exclaimed. She hadn’t stopped to put on her blade guards before rushing over to tackle him, and he entertained a momentary concern about what damage was being done to her skate blades.

“I didn’t know I was coming either.” He hesitated for a moment and then began hugging her back.

“And, maybe, you had better call me Aaron,” he added softly with his face buried in her hair.

“Aaron?” he heard Laurel’s voice. “Aaron – What are you doing here?”

“It was a nice afternoon so I thought I would attend an ice skating competition,” he smiled at her. “And, it appears I got here just in time to see the main event.”

As Laurel stood on her toes to give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, her entire body pressed against his and, suddenly, he knew what he needed to do. However, he needed to have a serious conversation with Jack first.

“Paige, where did you learn to skate like that?” Coach Betty rushed over to join them. “I have never seen you skate like that – You rocked it! Good Job!” She beamed as she high-fived her student.

To nobody’s surprise, Paige won her event. However, it was the next event that provided the surprise.

“Jade is in this group,” Joan explained. Laurel, Hotch, and Paige had joined her and Michael in the bleachers and were watching the next warm-up.

“She moved up a level too?” Hotch asked.

“It seems Paige is a good influence,” Joan smiled at the girl. “When Jade saw that Paige had moved up, she decided that she needed to work harder and move up too. However, Clarisse is also in this group.”

“Oh,” Hotch immediately understood the situation. “And, Dotty is where?”

“Over there, hovering,” Joan pointed to the area next to the entrance to the ice. “And, I don’t envy that ice monitor.”

When it was Jade’s turn to skate, she completed her program with only one slight bobble on her footwork pattern and ended with a confident smile. Clarisse, who skated two competitors later, bobbled a spin and had to pull out of it early. She ended up finishing her program before her music had concluded and it was obvious that she had no contingency plan to deal with the situation.

When the final results were posted, Jade had placed second while Clarisse had come in fourth.

“You did great!” Joan congratulated her daughter. “Particularly since this is the first time you have competed at this level.”

“We need to get pictures,” one of the volunteers reminded the skaters. “If you can wait right over there, please.” She pointed to an area in the corner of the lobby.

“I am not going to wait around for someone to take a picture when my daughter didn’t win!” Dotty fumed irritably. “We’re leaving!”

As the other parents and skaters watched, she stomped out the door dragging Clarisse after her.

“So much for good sportsmanship,” Hotch commented dryly.

“It’s a good thing she has her blade guards on,” Jade giggled.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

As Laurel drove a still giggling Paige and Hotch over to a local diner one of the volunteers had recommended, Hotch had an opportunity to take a look at her ‘new’ car and decided that she had made a wise choice.

“This car does appear to be built for the long run,” he commented as he got out of the vehicle in the parking lot. “You should get a lot of miles out of it.”

“That’s what I thought,” Laurel told him as she walked over to take his hand. “I didn’t want a car that would be in the shop constantly, and this one seemed to meet that criteria.”

They were sitting in the dinner, eating an early dinner and discussing the competition, when Hotch’s cell phone buzzed with a text message. He stared at the screen for a moment and then reluctantly closed the phone.

“I need to get back to Minnesota,” he told Laurel and Paige. “My team is getting close to catching the unsub, but they need my help.”

“You can’t stay?” Paige asked sadly.

“Not this time,” Hotch told her.

“However,” he looked at Laurel, “I believe you have spring break coming up. How would you two like to come to Quantico for a visit? I know Jack would love to see both of you – As would I.”

“Let me check the dates,” Laurel promised.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch waited until the team was back in Quantico before calling both JJ and Garcia into his office.

“I’m not saying that I don’t appreciate your efforts on my behalf,” he began. “However, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to make my own arrangements to visit my - friends.”

“Yes, Sir,” JJ replied demurely. “But, it just seemed as if you weren’t making the time to move the relationship forward. I know what I would have liked Will to do when we were dating, and I just applied it to you and Laurel.”

“Understood. However, I would appreciate being allowed to make my own ‘moves’,” Hotch fixed her with his patented ‘Hotch glare’. He then turned to Garcia.

“Would you really have turned off my utilities?” he demanded. “Really?”

“No Sir. That would have affected Jack and I couldn’t do that to him,” Garcia quickly replied.

“However,” she added thoughtfully. “When was the last time you were audited by the IRS?”

Hotch could hear the two women giggling together as they escaped down the stairs and across the bullpen. Then he walked over to the next office and knocked on the door.

“Dave,” he said as he opened the door. “I wonder if you could recommend a jeweler.”


	34. Chapter 34

Spring Break week arrived. Hotch didn’t want to know how Garcia had managed to get him a week’s vacation time, but he made sure she know how much he appreciated it. Then, on the third day of Laurel and Paige’s visit, he found that he had to make a ‘quick’ trip into the office. When he told Laurel about it, she immediately asked if she could come along.

“I want to see where you work,” she explained. “And, I can visit with Penelope while you go deal with whomever it is that you need to intimidate today.”

Hotch smiled. “Of course,” he told her. “And, I know Garcia wants to see you, too. Something about a new competition dress for Paige?”

“Yes,” Laurel replied. “The rink is getting a group of skaters together to complete in the ‘Spring Fling’ competition being held in Milwaukee. It will give them a chance to skate against a group of skaters that they don’t normally compete against. Paige is getting new music and a new program, and that means a new dress is in order.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“So, how are you and Boss Man getting along?” Garcia questioned. The two women were sitting in her lair sharing a take-out lunch.

“It’s been great!” Laurel told her enthusiastically. “We’ve been to the zoo and a couple of the museums and the botanical garden. We have also met Jessica, and she seems really nice. Paige is loving it.”

“What about – You know – Getting together with Boss Man – Just the two of you?” Garcia asked. “I know that you and Paige are staying in a hotel. Is there room in the suite for privacy?”

“Penelope, Aaron and I have never been alone together,” Laurel sighed. “With two kids, plus friends, relatives, neighbors, and whatnot, we’re lucky if we can have a private telephone conversation.”

“You mean to tell me that you have never – “Garcia hesitated at the description.

“Had a romantic interlude?” Laurel suggested.

“No,” she continued. “Like I said, we have always had Jack and/or Paige with us and you can’t exactly get ‘friendly’ with chaperones like that around.”

“Well, that has got to change!” Garcia declared as she took out her cell phone and pushed a speed dial number. “And the sooner the better!”

“JJ,” she spoke into the phone. “Are you up for a ‘Kid’s Night Out’?”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“You certainly look – different,” Hotch volunteered the next evening as he stood in the living room area of the hotel suite, ready to pick Laurel up for their date.

“I went shopping with Penelope,” Laurel explained shyly. “She is the one who convinced me to get this dress. I have never had anything like this before. Plus, these shoes.” She looked down at the 3” strappy heels she was wearing.

“And JJ took me to get my hair done,” she continued. “Lately, I’ve just had my neighbor Cary to cut it for me.”

Hotch took another look at her in the fitted black dress. He had always known she was slender but now the one-shoulder top showed off her pale skin while the fitted, slit skirt revealed her long legs.

“I must remember to thank both Garcia and JJ the next time I see them,” he said with a smile. Holding out his hand, he continued, “And, now, what about if we have our first real date?”

Hotch had made reservations at a restaurant down the street from the hotel. “They have a reputation for good food as well as excellent service, and we can take a walk around the grounds afterwards,” he explained as they waited to be shown to their table.

“Oh My Gosh!” Laurel exclaimed several minutes later as she examined the leather bound menu. “I have never seen anything like this before! Aaron, you are going to have to help me. I really don’t know where to start.”

“Well, what about if we just start at the top of the first page and work our way down?” Hotch suggested with a smile. “I’m sure we can find something you like.”

“I think I already see something I like,” Laurel told him with a seductive smile.

The leisurely dinner in the candlelit restaurant was a pleasant change from the family style restaurants the couple usually ate at. Hotch discovered that he enjoyed watching Laurel’s excitement as she tried and commented on various new foods, while Laurel discovered that she enjoyed the attention that she was receiving from the darkly handsome man in the well-tailored suit.

Afterwards, Hotch led the way as they wandered outside onto the restaurant’s grounds.

“Aaron, this is beautiful!” Laurel gasped as she looked around at the trees filled with fairy lights. She pulled her purple pashmina closer against the cooler outside air.

“Let’s walk,” Hotch suggested, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

A short stroll later, Laurel came to a stop and sank down onto a bench. “It’s these shoes,” she explained. “I’m just not used to heels this high.”

Hotch promptly sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

“Thank you so much for this evening,” she told him. “I have never – “

She reached up and kissed him on the lips.

Hotch looked into her eyes for a moment, and then kissed her back - Hard.

As his tongue began exploring her mouth, he suddenly stopped and pulled back from the kiss.

“I’m glad you did that,” he told her seriously. “Because, I came here tonight prepared to propose to a woman I had never really kissed.”

“Propose?” Laurel echoed weakly.

“Propose,” Hotch replied firmly as he took a ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it to show her a diamond engagement ring.

“Laurel,” he began. “We have known each other for almost eight years now. And, even though we haven’t had the chance to spend a lot of time together, I do know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. And, I hope you love me, too. Will you marry me and come to live with me and Jack?”

“Jack knows about this?” Laurel asked.

“We discussed it,” Hotch assured her. “And, yes, he agrees with me that you and Paige need to be part of our family.

“In that case, the answer is ‘Yes’,” Laurel was fighting back the tears. “Yes, Aaron, I do love you and, Yes, I will marry you!” She watched in wide-eyed amazement as Hotch slipped the ring onto her finger and then passionately kissed her again.

“Now, if you would like another ring - ,” Hotch began after they finally broke apart.

“I love this one!” Laurel declared, holding up her hand so she could admire it. “And, it is going to stay on my finger.”

“Did you tell Dave that you were planning on proposing?” she asked abruptly.

“Well, I may have asked him for a recommendation for a jeweler,” Hotch admitted. “Why?”

“Because he had a bottle of champagne delivered to my suite just before you arrived,” Laurel smiled. “I wasn’t sure why and thought maybe I should just keep quiet and see what happened.”

“Now,” she continued as she stood up. “I think we need to get back to the hotel room. With no under-aged chaperones underfoot, we can open that bottle of champagne and enjoy it. Also, there are some things I have been waiting an awfully long time to do with you.”

Hotch was smiling as he stood up and held out his hand.


	35. Chapter 35

“You do know that there is one problem,” Laurel said the next morning as she and Hotch lounged in her bed at the hotel.

“And that is?” Hotch asked as he leaned over to nibble on her ear.

“Technically, I am still married to Bradley Mercer,” Laurel pointed out. “Even if I haven’t seen him in almost ten years, legally I am still his wife. I need to find him and file for a divorce before we can get married.”

“Let’s see what Garcia can find out,” Hotch replied. “After ten years, I am sure a divorce will be no problem.”  He leaned over to kiss her yet again.

“He could try to get custody of Paige,” Laurel worried. “That’s what he threatened me with before. That’s why I was hiding from him. After the way he hit me and then tried to hit her, I don’t want him anywhere near her.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Hotch suggested. “Let’s find him first.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the happy couple (accompanied by Jack and Paige) arrived at the office later that day, they found out that news of their engagement had preceded them.

 _“Bella,”_ Rossi greeted Laurel with a hug. “Congratulations! You have a good man here.” He smiled at Hotch.

“And, as for you, Aaron,” he continued. “You had better treat her right. I know people!”

“It took you long enough, Man,” Morgan slapped Hotch on the back as he beamed at Laurel.

“How long has it been?” JJ asked. “Eight years?”

“Too long,” Blake was holding Laurel’s hand and admiring the ring. “Beautiful,” was her assessment.

“Does this mean that I can work with Paige on her jumps?” Reid asked excitedly. “With her living here in Quantico I can spend even more time analyzing – “

“Uncle Spencer!” Paige interrupted. “First I’ll have to find a rink to skate at. Then, you can start helping me.”

“When can I start planning the wedding?” Garcia demanded. “And don’t tell me that you don’t want one. Planning weddings is what I do best – Next to attending them, of course!”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Hotch told her with a smile. “However, first there is that information I asked you to locate.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I don’t know if this is good news or bad news,” Garcia told Laurel and Hotch. The three of them were gathered in her office while the rest of the team kept Jack and Paige occupied out in the bullpen.

“What is it, Garcia?” Hotch questioned.

“He’s dead,” Garcia stated flatly. “Bradley Mercer is most definitely dead and buried.”

“When?” Laurel was stunned. “What happened?”

“From the newspaper articles I can find,” Garcia pushed the ‘Print’ button on her keyboard. “He was working on the North Slope in Alaska.”

“That’s where you found him the last you looked for him,” Laurel confirmed.

“And, apparently, he got shore leave or whatever they call it up there and went into Anchorage,” Garcia continued. “Where he got into a bar fight and was killed. There was some debate about who started the fight and who did what to whom and there were two other guys who ended up in the hospital, so no charges were ever filed.”

“Why wasn’t I notified?” Laurel asked. “As his wife, I would have been next of kin and finding me shouldn’t have posed a problem. I hadn’t changed my name or anything.”

“It appears that he changed the paperwork with his employer to show his parents as his next of kin,” Garcia was reading off the screen. “And, they are the ones who claimed the body and had it shipped back to Michigan for burial.”

“How long ago?” was Laurel’s next question.

“Almost four years,” was the reply.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she added belatedly. “I know you haven’t seen him for a while, but he was your husband.”

“Thanks, Penelope,” Laurel was biting her bottom lip. “You’re right. I hadn’t seen or heard from him in a long time but, at one time, I did love him. That’s got to count for something.”

“What do I do now?” she asked Hotch. “Do I go visit his parents or what?”

“You do need closure,” he replied slowly. “You have been hiding from the boogeyman for so long you need to see that he is really gone for good. But, I don’t know what the best way for you to do that is. You’re going to have to decide that for yourself. But, whatever you decide, I will be there to support you.”


	36. Chapter 36

“I think I need to see something other than a death certificate,” Laurel told Hotch that evening.

“What exactly would you want or need to see?” Hotch asked as he put his arm around her pulling her closer as they sat side-by-side on the couch in the living room of her hotel suite. They had finished eating dinner and, after a vigorous round of video games, Paige and Jack had fallen asleep in the two beds in the suite’s bedroom.

“Probably his grave,” Laurel replied slowly. “And, maybe his obituary in the local paper. People up there take obituaries very seriously, so that would be the final word.”

“Any people you would need to visit?” Hotch questioned. “I know you come from that area. But, you have never talked about your family or about the friends you grew up with.”

“I never intended to go back,” Laurel told him with a sigh. “I didn’t want to have to admit that I had made a mistake or that I had failed.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Hotch reminded her. “And, believe it or not, at one time or another everyone has failed. The thing to remember is that you need to pick yourself up and get on with your life.”

“You are assuming that there aren’t people around who enjoy repeatedly rubbing it in,” Laurel told him. “And, believe me, I was surrounded by them!”

“Not this time,” Hotch told her. “I’ll be there to protect you.” Pulling her close, he passionately kissed her.

“Not this time,” he repeated when they finally broke apart.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“So, that’s it,” Laurel commented as they stood staring at the headstone engraved with the name Bradley Mercer and the years of his birth and death. “That is all that is left of him.” She noted that there were fresh flowers on the grave, as well as on the grave next to it, which had the name Maxwell Mercer engraved on a matching stone.

She, Paige, and Hotch had flowed into Ford Airport in Grand Rapids, picked up a rental car, and driven north to Fairfield Township, where they were now standing in the county cemetery.

“Who is that again, Mom?” Paige asked curiously.

“That is your father,” Laurel replied. “There is no reason why you should remember him. You were only three months old when we left.”

“Why?” Paige asked.

“He was not a nice person,” was the considered reply. “He hit me and then he tried to hit you. That’s not the way to treat people.”

“You probably asked for it,” the raspy woman’s voice came from behind them. “You always were too big for your britches.”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Mercer,” Laurel turned to address the weather-beaten woman dressed in a plaid shirt and beat-up trousers. “And, you are wrong. No one deserves to be beat up on by someone who is twice her size – No One!”

“Yeah – Right!” the woman snarked sarcastically. “You always did have something to say. Comes from having an ‘education’.” She spit the word out and then changed her focus to Paige.

“That my granddaughter?” she asked, moving closer to the girl.

“This is Bradley’s daughter,” Laurel confirmed as she put her arm protectively around Paige.

“And this is Aaron, my fiancé,” she continued, motioning to Hotch who was standing next to her.

“My granddaughter,” the woman pointedly ignored Hotch as she stared fixedly at Paige. “Didn’t tell you about me, did they?” she asked.

Laurel took a deep breath. “Paige, this is your grandmother, Mrs. Mercer,” she began. “You should say ‘Hello’ to her.”

Paige glanced up, first at her mother and then at Hotch. Then, holding out her hand to shake, she stepped forward. “Hello, Mrs. Mercer,” she said. “It is nice to meet you.”

Without warning, the old woman grabbed the girl, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her against her substantial bosom. She then began stepping backwards, dragging Paige with her.

“Mom?” Paige was scared. “Mom – I can’t breathe!”

“Mrs. Mercer,” Hotch spoke up. “You need to let go of Paige. You are scaring her.”

“I’m her grandmother and I have rights!” the woman declared.

“You’re right, you do,” Hotch agreed. “And, we will be glad to see that they are respected. However, those rights do not include terrifying this young lady. So, please let go of her.”

“I am entitled to regular visitation,” the woman insisted. “Ellie Proctor down the road gets it with her grandkids - One afternoon a week.”

“You are entitled,” Laurel told her soothingly. “Now, if you will let Paige go we can discuss how we are going to handle it.”

“Okay,” the woman let go of Paige, who immediately fled, sobbing, back to her mother.

“Supervised visitation,” Laurel specified once she had her arms safely around Paige. “And, no smoking around her.”

“Supervised!!” the woman thundered. “I raised three sons and you think I don’t know how to take care of a kid?”

“Three sons and two of them are dead,” Laurel pointed out, nodding towards the graves. “And it looks like Max didn’t outlast his older brother.”

“Motorcycle accident,” the woman muttered.

“Riding on that crazy dirt track with no helmet, I would assume,” Laurel pointed out. She shook her head. “Some things never change.”

“What about if we meet you tomorrow afternoon, with Paige, at that diner in town?” Hotch suggested. “That will give us a chance to line up a disinterested third party to observe how the first visit goes. We can decide from there how future visits will be handled.”

“You had better be there!” was the warning as the woman walked away. “This area isn’t big enough to hide from us – We’ll find you and your fancy fiancée!”


	37. Chapter 37

“Mom, she smells funny!” Paige complained once they were in the car. “And I don’t want to go with her!”

“She and your grandfather both smoke,” Laurel explained. “And, I assume they still have a house full of animals that they never clean up after.”

“I know you don’t want to go with her,” Hotch contributed. “But, legally, we need to make an effort for you to spend some time visiting with her. I am sure we can work something out with the CPS people so you aren’t left alone with her and your grandfather.”

“Where are we going now?” he asked Laurel as he started the car.

“My brother and his wife are expecting us,” she replied. “And, if I remember right, one of my sister-in-law’s cousins works for Friend of the Court.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Laurel’s brother lived in a 60’s style ranch house located on a sizeable lot in the older section of the town of Fairfield.

“Laurel, I can’t believe you are really here!” the short, blond haired woman who answered the door squealed. “It has been so long!” She threw her arms around Laurel.

“It has,” Laurel agreed with a sniffle as she hugged her back. She pulled back and looked over at Hotch and Paige. “Lois, I would like you to meet my daughter, Paige, and my fiancé, Aaron.”

“Hello,” Lois beamed at both of them. “Come in – Come in. Dinner is almost ready. We can go back to the family room to visit while it finishes cooking.”

“We’ve made some changes since the last time you were here,” she told Laurel as they walked though the house to the family room. Hotch noted that she was discretely taking sideway glances at Paige as they walked.

“It’s been a while, I would be surprised if you hadn’t,” Laurel replied. “The backyard looks great,” she added as she walked over to look out the French doors.

“I thought I heard a car pull up,” a medium height man with dirty blond hair came up the stairs from the basement. “Hi Sis!”

“Joel!” Laurel rushed over to hug him. She then led him over t where Hotch and Paige were standing watching.

“Joel, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Aaron Hotchner, and my daughter, your niece, Paige,” she said.

“I understand you are a Fed,” the handshake was strong and controlled.

“A Profiler for the BAU,” Hotch confirmed.

“I can’t say I envy you that,” was Joel’s response. “It can’t be an easy job.”

“I am so sorry!” Lois suddenly interrupted. “But, Paige, I have to say it – You look so much like your mother did at your age it is scary!”

Paige stared at her uneasily and moved closer to Laurel.

“You’ll have to excuse her,” Laurel explained. “She was just terrorized by Mrs. Mercer. We stopped by the county cemetery to check on the – the grave – and she was hovering about out there. She grabbed hold of Paige and I wasn’t sure she was ever going to let her go.”

“She smelled!” Paige stated.

“Well, I don’t blame you,” Lois declared. “That woman gives me the creeps, too.” She shivered dramatically.

“Tell you what, Paige,” she continued. “Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen? Dinner is almost ready and you can help set the table. And, I’ll pour you a glass of chocolate milk. Chocolate milk always makes me feel better.”

After glancing at her mother, who nodded her approval, Paige followed Lois into the kitchen.

“How much property do you have here?” Hotch was looking out the French doors at the back yard.

“Almost an acre,” Joel replied. “The lot is long so you can’t really tell it from the street.”

“Would you like to take a look?” he offered, glancing over at Laurel.

“Don’t worry about me,” she told him. “I’ll go help out in the kitchen.

“Hey, you two – Need any help in there?” she called out as she headed towards the adjoining room.

She stopped for a minute and looked back at the two men. “Now, play nice, Guys!” she admonished them.


	38. Chapter 38

“You two seem to be on pretty good terms,” Hotch observed as he followed Joel out the door.

“We are,” Joel confirmed. “What happened wasn’t her fault and it wasn’t mine. Maybe we don’t talk that often or constantly keep in touch, but we are family. And, family sticks together.”

“What exactly did happen?” Hotch was emboldened to ask. “Laurel has never said anything about her family or about her late husband.”

“First, I need to know something,” Joel stopped and stood looking at him. “Are you serious about marrying my sister?”

“Yes!” Hotch affirmed. “And, before you ask, I am a widower with a thirteen year old son, and he is also very much in favor of this marriage. I have a steady job with the FBI, and I also have a law degree from the University of Virginia. And, I have passed the State Bar Exam for the State of Virginia. Laurel and I have known each other for about eight years now, and we’re both sure about this.”

“And,” he added. “I would never, ever hit a defenseless person – Never.”

“Okay,” Joel breathed a sigh of relief. “You made it past the first test.”

“Now,” he continued. “You need to understand that Laurel and I were raised in a family that values boys but not girls. It had nothing to do with anything either of us did, it was just the way things were.”

“So, growing up, you were the favored one?” Hotch guessed.

“That’s right,” Joel admitted. “And, that was the problem. No matter what Laurel did, it wasn’t good enough. She got good grades, worked hard around the house, held down jobs to pay for her college, but she never got any recognition for it. I, on the other hand, just bumbled along through life and got constant praise and encouragement.”

“I’ve always thought that that was part of the reason she got involved with Bradley Mercer.” Joel paused to catch his breath.

“From what little I have seen, his background appears to be rather – different – from yours,” Hotch observed.

“Oh Yeah,” Joel told him. “Very different. And, I think that was part of the original attraction. However, what Laurel didn’t realize was that that difference included using physical force as a way of solving disagreements.”

“How did she meet him – Again, if you don’t mind my asking,” Hotch said. “I just can’t picture her being picked up in a bar or anything like that.”

“You’re right again,” Joel confirmed. “After Laurel finished her four year degree, she took a year off to work before starting law school. She was working in the office of a local construction company when she met Bradley. He was one of the day laborers on their current project. Now, Laurel had never really dated. It was always school and work with her. She was paying her own way through college and taking it quite seriously. So, when he began paying attending to her, she wasn’t sure how to handle it. I think she finally agreed to go out with him just to get him off her back.”

”And he took advantage of her,” Hotch guessed.

“I suspect so,” Joel replied. “I think they actually went out several time before he made his move, so to speak. You see, at that time Lois and I were busy planning our wedding so I was focusing on that and not paying much attention to my little sister. All I know for sure is that he accompanied her to our wedding and then, several weeks later, they announced that they were married. It wasn’t long afterwards that they moved to Houston. Supposedly he had a job lined up down there.”

“You didn’t know about his abusing her?” Hotch asked.

“If I had, he would have had a visit from me,” Joel replied. “But, it wasn’t until after they were living in Houston that I began to suspect that something like that was going on. However, when I tried to ask, Laurel would dodge the issue. I think she was embarrassed about it. And then, when she took Paige and left Bradley, I figured that was the end of it. It took a while before I figured out that she was actually hiding from him.”

“But, you didn’t keep in touch,” Hotch observed. “Or, at least, that’s the impression I get from Laurel.”

“You can thank my mother and the Mercer family for that,” Joel sighed. “That Mercer woman sticks her nose into everyone’s business, and Mom just couldn’t keep her mouth shut about anything. Laurel didn’t trust her not to tell anyone where she was living. This is a small area and if Mom had started talking Mrs. Mercer would have heard about it in no time.”

“After Dad died, Lois and I moved back in here to help Mom out,” he continued. “And, we quickly found out that Mom was also quite adept at eavesdropping. Laurel would contact us from time to time, usually from a pay phone, but was always careful not to say anything about exactly where she was.”

“You never told her that Bradley Mercer was dead?” Hotch questioned.

“Until recently, we never knew ourselves,” Joel admitted. “Both Lois’s and my families are buried in the Fairfield City Cemetery so we never visit the county cemetery. And, apparently, the Mercers brought the body back rather quietly – No service, no obituary in the paper, nothing. From time to time we heard rumors but never got around to checking them out until about a month ago.”

“Makes me wonder if they were hiding something,” Hotch mussed.

“Knowing them, I hate to guess what it is,” Joel shook his head.

“Dinner!” the call floated across the yard. “Come and get it or I will feed it to the dog!”

“I think that’s our two minute warning,” Joel commented with a smile. “If you still have any questions, we can talk again later. And, don’t think you’re off the hook. I still have some questions for you.”

“You have a dog?” Hotch questioned as they walked back towards the house.

“No,” Joel smiled. “We have had some guinea pigs from time to time but never a dog. It’s just that threatening to give someone’s dinner to the guinea pig just never sounded right.”

Hotch chuckled.


	39. Chapter 39

“Aaron – Did you know that this is the house Mommy grew up in?” Paige asked excitedly as the two men walked through the French doors. “She lived here when she was my age!”

“I kind of got that impression,” Hotch smiled at her.

“And you still own half of it,” Joel reminded his sister.

“I’ll take the half that doesn’t need cleaning,” she bantered back at him.

“A self-cleaning house, I’ll take one of those,” Lois contributed cheerfully to what was obviously an ongoing dialog. “Now, Aaron, if you will take that seat next to Laurel, we can start eating.”

“Everything certainly smells good,” Hotch observed as he held Laurel’s chair for her before sitting down himself.

“You have manners,” Lois observed with a smile. “That right there puts you in my good graces.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“So, I spoke with Lois’s cousin, Missy, and she is willing to supervise Paige’s visit with the Mercers tomorrow,” Laurel told Hotch. Dinner was over and Joel had chased the two of them and Paige into the family room while he helped his wife with the clean-up.

“She works for Friend of the Court and is qualified to oversee supervised visits,” she explained.

“I don’t want to go with them!” Paige complained. “I don’t like her.”

“I know, Sweetie,” Laurel sympathized. “But the law says that they are entitled to visit with you, and you know that we always obey the law. Besides, Missy will be there with you. From what I remember of her, she is really nice. I think you will like her.”

“Everything is all set,” Lois walked into the room holding up her cell phone. “Missy called the Mercers and arranged for them to meet you and her at the Downtown Diner tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. She made it clear to them that they have to stay in the diner and that they can only talk with Paige. No taking her anywhere. Also, that the visit is only going to last two hours.”

“It sounds like she has everything under control,” Hotch observed.

“You can trust Missy,” Lois assured him. “She’s been doing this for a long time.”

“Now,” Hotch turned to Joel. “You were going to tell me about your job. You are an engineer?”

“And you need to get to bed,” Laurel told Paige. “It’s past your bedtime.”

“Mom!” Paige complained. “I’m on vacation!”

“Go on to bed,” Lois encouraged her. “You and your mother are sleeping in her old room. And, tomorrow morning, you can help me make waffles for breakfast.”

“Boring!” Paige declared as she stood up and headed towards the bedrooms. “How Terribly Terribly Boring!”


	40. Chapter 40

“Hello Missy!” Laurel greeted the petite, dark-haired, woman in the parking lot behind the Downtown Diner the next day. “It’s good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you,” Missy replied. “And, this must be Paige.” She smiled at the girl.

“And my fiancé, Aaron,” Laurel confirmed.

“I want to thank you for doing this,” Hotch told Missy. “We really appreciate it.”

“My pleasure,” she replied. “Now, I don’t think the Mercers are here yet, so let’s go in and find a seat. When they get here I will explain to both of you how this is going to be handled.”

“I understand you ice skate,” she commented to Paige as they walked across the parking lot.

“Yes,” Paige confirmed. “I really like it.”

“What are you working on?” Missy asked.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“We know you are here for the money,” were Mr. Mercer’s first words to Laurel and Hotch upon his arrival at the diner.

“And, there’s no way you are going to get it,” he stated emphatically. “So don’t even think about it!”

“Where is our granddaughter?” Mrs. Mercer demanded. She looked slightly cleaner than the previous day and her hair had obviously been combed, but a cloud of cigarette smoke enveloped both her and her husband.

“She is over there with the designated observer for this visit,” Laurel replied. “I understand you have already spoken with her on the telephone.”

“Crap and more crap,” was the reply as the two people rudely pushed past Hotch and Laurel and headed towards the booth where Paige was sitting with Missy.

“Mr. and Mrs. Mercer?” Missy stood up and looked them in the eyes. “If you will sit down, please, I will explain how this is going to work.”

“What about them?” Mr. Mercer gestured towards Laurel and Hotch. “Don’t they got to listen too? Or doesn’t this apply to them?”

“We are pulling chairs over,” Hotch replied, matching actions to his words.

“Now, let’s listen to what Ms. Chancellor has to say,” Laurel suggested.

“As I told you on the telephone,” Missy began. “This first visit will last two hours. It is a get acquainted visit and I need to make sure that all parties are comfortable. You two will be here speaking with Paige and I will be seated over there.” She pointed to a table a short distance away. “I will be able to see what is going on, but I won’t be able to hear anything. I am not here to eavesdrop, just to observe.”

“What about them?” Mrs. Mercer spat out. “They going to be ‘Observing’ too?”

“They will be leaving,” Missy glanced over at Laurel and Hotch. “And, they will be back when the two hours is up.”

“Any other questions?” she asked.

“I think everything is perfectly clear,” Hotch responded. He glanced at his watch and then at Laurel. “Ready to take a walk?” he asked, standing up and holding out his hand.

“We’ll be back in two hours, Sweetie,” Laurel kissed the top of Paige’s head. “Don’t worry. Missy is right here.”

“Okay,” Paige looked over at the Mercers. “Two hours?” she asked fearfully.

“Exactly two hours,” Hotch promised her as he looked over to glare at the Mercers.


	41. Chapter 41

“I have a question,” Hotch said a few minutes later as they strolled hand-in-hand down the main street of Fairfield.

“Probably the same one I have,” Laurel suggested.

“What money?” Hotch asked. “The first thing he did was mention money. And, from what I understand, your late husband didn’t have any money. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?”

“Well, Bradley’s employer probably had a life insurance policy on him,” Laurel replied slowly. “And, from what Garcia found out, I would assume his parents were the beneficiaries of that. Besides, he was killed in a bar fight, not on the job, so the payout would have been minimal.”

They had arrived at a small park in the middle of town where they sat down on a park bench.

“Let me call Garcia.” Hotch pulled out his cell phone. “I didn’t like the sound of his voice when he said that. Maybe there is something - ”

“You are right, My Most Favorite Boss and his soon-to-be wife,” Garcia replied a short time later. “As far as I can tell, there was only the one life insurance policy. Plus, the standard death benefit from Social Security.”

“Social Security,” Laurel replied thoughtfully.

“Yeah – You know that lump of money that disappears from your paycheck every payday,” Garcia replied. “It’s supposed to go to paying for your retirement. And, when you die, there is also a death benefit paid out, as well as a benefit to any underage dependents you may leave behind.”

 **“O-M-G!** They are after Paige so they can claim her Social Security benefits!” Laurel gasped. “We need to get back there – Now!” She stood up and began running back towards the diner, with Hotch following close behind her.


	42. Chapter 42

As they burst through the door into the diner, Hotch and Laurel heard the sirens approaching.

“I called 911 as soon as I realized what had happened.” The waitress sitting on the floor next to an unconscious Missy held up her cell phone.

“She’s okay, isn’t she?” she continued nervously. “She’s just unconscious, right?”

Hotch knelt down and reached over to check Missy’s neck pulse. “She seems to be alright,” he reported. “We’ll have to wait for the paramedics.”

Missy moaned and began moving her head.

“Just stay still,” he advised her. “An ambulance is on the way.”

“They blind-sided me,” Missy groaned. “Laurel, I am so sorry!”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Hotch asked.

“There seemed to be a disagreement at the table,” Missy was struggling to sit up. “Mr. Mercer had his arm raised as if he was going to hit Paige, so I went over to see what the problem was. When I asked what was going on, Mr. Mercer told me that it was none of my business and that I should go away. But, Paige looked really scared, and then she asked if she could go to the restroom. I went with her and, when we came out, they were apparently standing there waiting for us. One of them hit me on the head and that is all I remember.”

“I heard the little girl screaming, so I rushed back here,” the waitress took up the story. “And, when I saw her lying on the floor and heard the back door slam, I knew what the Mercers had done. I immediately dialed 911.”

“Everyone who was in the restaurant is still here,” another waitress who Hotch remembered seeing standing behind the cash register had walked over. “I told them all to sit back down and wait until the police had arrived. I’ve seen enough TV shows to know that the police need to talk to everyone. Even if no one thinks they saw anything, sometimes it turns out that they did.”

“You both did the right thing,” Hotch assured the two women. “From what I heard of the sirens, the police should be here any minute now.”

“Here we are,” the first officer through the door announced. “What are we looking at here?”

“Kidnapping,” Hotch said immediately. “They took a 10 year old girl by the name of Paige Mercer and she was wearing a –

“Mercer?” the officer interrupted him. “Are you saying the Mercers took this child?”

“Yes,” Laurel told him. “She is their granddaughter and they were having a supervised visit with her when they attacked the woman overseeing it and knocked her unconscious.”

“All the officers in town know their truck,” the officer told her as he pulled out his cell phone. “Let me get the word out. And, the chief is on his way over. When he gets here you can tell us all the details.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Carl – You’re the Chief of Police now?” Laurel questioned in surprise when the man walked into the diner.

“Yeah!” he grinned back at her. “Who would have thunk it way back when we were in high school?”

“Carl is an old friend of mine,” Laurel explained to Hotch. “We went to high school and then to college together.”

“And, now, I understand that I am here to find your daughter,” Carl went right to the point. “The Mercers took her and you have no idea of where they may be going?”

“No,” Laurel was fighting to remain calm. “Carl, I haven’t seen them in close to ten years. I have no idea what they have been doing lately.”

“You said that Paige had an argument with them,” Hotch turned to Missy, who was being examined by the paramedics. “Did she say what it was about?”

“From what Paige told me in the restroom,” Missy replied. “They said they wanted her to go hunting with them and she said that she didn’t want to go. That she would rather go ice skating. Then they told her how much fun it would be to shoot animals and she told them that she didn’t think that murdering animals would be fun. That was when Mr. Mercer got upset.”

“Hunting?” Laurel repeated. She looked over at Carl. “Is the state forest land northwest of town still open for hunting?” she asked.

“In season, yes,” he replied.

“And, do some of the locals still have duck blinds and tree stands out there?” she continued.

“Technically they are illegal since that is state land,” she explained to Hotch. “But, some of them have been there so long the park rangers look the other way. I actually think that by this time some of them are grandfather claused.”

“Let me call the park rangers and tell them to keep an eye out,” was Carl’s reply. “But you know how large that forest area is.” He pulled out his cell phone.

“I bet Reid could tell us,” Hotch tried to joke.

“Down to the square meter,” Laurel tried to smile.

“They are going to have to stay with that truck for at least a little while,” Missy spoke up. “That means that they will need to stay on the fire trails, even if they are just loose sand.”

“Can we get a helicopter?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t know,” Carl replied as he closed up his phone. “That would be the state police.”

“You have a young girl in danger of bodily harm,” Hotch told him. “So you are justified in calling in whatever law enforcement entity you think might be helpful. Including,” Hotch took a deep breath and began digging in his pocket. “The FBI.” He flipped his credentials open and showed them to Carl.

“A Fed – You’re marrying a Fed?” Carl looked at Laurel in amazement.

“Yes, Sir,” he turned back to Hotch, grinning. “One helicopter coming up!”


	43. Chapter 43

It was a vigilant forest ranger who spotted the truck about an hour later as it rattled down a dusty fire trail.

As he said later, “I know the Mercer’s truck and I could tell that that wasn’t their dogs bouncing around behind the front seat.”

He immediately called in the coordinates and then continued to discretely follow along behind the truck. The Fairfield City Police, in conjunction with the Michigan State Police, quickly closed in on it and, after a brief chase through the woods, both adults were tackled to the ground. Paige had fallen at the beginning of the chase and been left behind. Thankfully, she appeared to be unhurt.

“She’s our granddaughter,” Mrs. Mercer screeched as she was handcuffed. “We’ll get her back!”

“You never had her to start with,” Carl snapped at her. “And, besides, I think you will both be going to prison for a long, long time.”

“We didn’t do that much wrong,” Mr. Mercer complained. “Just took the spoiled kid for a ride. She did nothing but scream and carry on the entire time.”

“You assaulted a public servant while she engaged in the performance of her duties,” Hotch pointed out. “And, that is a felony. Theoretically, you could go away for life.”

“Lawyer,” Mrs. Mercer demanded. “I want a lawyer!”

“Paige, are you okay?” Laurel was sitting on the ground with her arms around her sobbing daughter, holding and rocking her. “Don’t worry. Aunt Lois and Uncle Joel are on their way and, when they get here, we can take you to the hospital.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital,” Paige sobbed. “I want to go home!”

“I know, Sweetie, but we need to get those bumps and bruises checked out,” Laurel told her gently. “And, besides, if you don’t go, Missy won’t go, and she really needs to get that bump on her head checked.”

“Missy?” Paige asked, looking around. “She was really nice and they hurt her.”

“I know, Honey, and that’s why both of you have to go to the hospital,” Laurel said. “Now, I see your Uncle Joel’s truck pulling up. Let’s stand up, go on over, and catch our ride.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“How is everyone?” Hotch strode into the hospital waiting room. After making sure that Paige and Laurel were safely on their way to the hospital, he had stayed with the police, outlining the various charges against the Mercers and making sure that they were securely locked up in jail.

“They want to keep Missy overnight to check for a concussion,” Lois reported. “Just as a precaution.”

“Paige has been cleared to leave,” Joel told him. “Laurel is with her now getting instructions and signing paperwork.”

“She was mostly shook up,” Lois explained. “However, she did get a tetanus shot. Heaven only knows what was in that truck cab.”

“I assume Missy has family,” Hotch said. “Have they been notified?”

“Her husband is on his way over,” Joel replied. “He should be here any minute now.”

“We’ll wait until he gets here,” Laurel said as she and Paige walked into the waiting room. “We need to apologize to him for what happened.”

“It’s not your fault,” Lois told her. “You had no way of knowing what the Mercers were planning to do.”

“But I feel bad about it,” Laurel explained. “I know their reputation and I should have expected something like that.”

“Listen to Lois,” the man’s voice came from behind her. “It’s not your fault. You are not responsible for their actions. And, from what I understand, Missy is going to be just fine.”

“Lance Chancellor,” he introduced himself. “I’m Missy’s husband.” He held out his hand to Hotch.

“Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch replied, shaking hands. “And, you have to at least let us know if there is anything we can do for you and Missy. We put her in a potentially dangerous situation. I should have suspected something.”

“You’re with the FBI?” Lance questioned.

“Yes,” Hotch confirmed. “The Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“Well, there is one thing,” the man smiled at him.

“Name it,” Hotch told him.

“I teach at the Fairfield High School,” Lance explained. “And, every fall we hold a Career Day for our students. Could I get you to come and give a presentation?”

“Just let me know the date.” Hotch took out a business card and handed it to him. “And, not only will I be there but I will bring several other members of my team with me as well.”


	44. Chapter 44

“Okay, everyone, I have something I want to say,” Hotch announced. It was evening and everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner.

“As you know,” he began. “Laurel and I have decided to get married but haven’t yet set a date. After what happened today, I think we should get married as soon as possible. I know that there are a lot of things we need to work out, but I want to be able to protect both her and Paige and the best way I can think of doing that is if we are married. That way, if the need arises, both of you will be eligible for federal protection.”

“I can’t imagine anything like that happening again,” Laurel protested. “I assume the Mercers are going to jail for a long time and, when they get out, I can’t imagine any judge giving them visitation rights.”

“You never know what is going to happen there,” Lois pointed out. “They will probably get out on bail and heaven only knows what they will do then. Do you want to take that chance?”

“A restraining order doesn’t carry much weight,” Joel added. “But, if you have the FBI behind you – “

“The State of Michigan requires a blood test and a three day waiting period for a marriage license,” Laurel said thoughtfully. “I don’t have that much time left on my vacation, and I don’t think you do either.” She looked over at Hotch.

“There is always Las Vegas,” Lois suggested excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to see Las Vegas!”

“Penelope would never forgive me,” Laurel replied.

“As a resident of the State of Virginia, I can get a waiver,” Hotch said, taking out his cell phone. “Let me call Dave and Penelope and see what they can set up. We should be able to get married tomorrow.”

“Mommy?” Paige sounded scared.

“What is it Sweetheart?” Laurel put her arm around the girl.

”If you get married, what will I do?” she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh Sweetie!” Laurel crooned. “At first, nothing is going to change. You and I will go back to Chicago and you will go back to skating and school, while I go back to work at the insurance company. Then, after school is over for the summer, you and I will see about moving to Quantico to live with Aaron and Jack.”

“You will have a new rink to skate at and a new school in the fall, but that was going to happen eventually anyway. It’s just that now we have a more definite timetable.”

“We will all be living in Quantico?” Paige asked hopefully. “Together?”

“Of course,” her mother promised.

“So, Uncle Spencer will be there to help me with my jumps?” Paige was starting to smile.

“Just try to stop him!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Two days later, amid much grumbling from Garcia about not having enough time to arrange for a ‘real’ wedding, Aaron Jamison Hotchner and Laurel Anne Mercer were married in the judge’s chambers at the courthouse in Quantico. Garcia and JJ had managed to come up with a vintage wedding gown, while Rossi had not only arranged for the judge (an old friend) but had also for the wedding luncheon afterwards. Laurel’s brother and sister-in-law, Jack, Jessica, and the BAU team were all in attendance as the bride and groom solemnly promised not to let any unsub tear them asunder.


	45. Chapter 45

**Present Day**  
Hotch suddenly realized that the scores for the third skater were finally up and were being greeted by loud catcalls and booing. As he examined them, however, he realized that she was now in first place. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, he recalled what it had taken to get Laurel and Paige moved to Quantico and to get Paige set up with her skating.

 **10 Years Ago**  
Laurel didn’t have much furniture to move from Chicago - Just some easily dismantled bookshelves and several reading lamps. Everything else she either gave away or donated to a thrift shop located close to her apartment. As she told Hotch. “Most of our stuff came from there to begin with. They may as well have it back.”

Clothes, books, and kitchen utensils were packed into cardboard boxes and, with help from her neighbor Cary, Laurel easily got them loaded them on a small rental trailer. She then hitched the trailer to the back of her car and, (despite protests from both Hotch and Rossi) drove the 733.6 miles (according to Reid) to Quantico.

As Blake reminded Hotch, “You need to remember, Aaron, she has been on her own for a long time. She’s not used to talking things over with someone before making a decision. And, with you being gone so much, that may be a good thing.”

Hotch, with help from JJ and Garcia, had located a townhouse to rent with room for all four of them. It was a tight fit, but it was located within driving distance of the FBI Headquarters Building as well as the three main ice rinks in the area.

“You don’t know which rink Paige will be skating at,” JJ pointed out. “So, for now, you will want a location that is central to all of them.”

“And, once Paige is settled, you can find something permanent to move into,” Garcia added helpfully.

“Move – Again?” Hotch groaned.

“Get used to it, Aaron,” Rossi warned him. “It is going to take some time for your new family to get organized and settled.”

“My family,” Hotch repeated as a smile crept across his face. “My Family!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Laurel and Garcia carried out extensive research on all of the local ice rinks.

“I’ll need to visit them in person,” Laurel decided as the two women and Paige sat talking at their favorite coffee shop. “After my experience working at the Chicago rink I have some idea of what to look for as far as maintenance of the building and the ice is concerned. I’ll also need to interview coaches and see who I think would work best with Paige.”

“Can’t I go too?” Paige pleaded. “I want to see the rinks.”

“After I have had a chance to check them out, you can come take a look for yourself,” Laurel assured her. “Besides, aren’t you and Jack scheduled to attend sports camp for the next few weeks?”

“Yes,” Paige replied. “They put me in gymnastics. I’m not sure I’ll like it. I’ve never done that before.”

“Well, I think a lot of the moves are similar to those used in ice skating,” Laurel observed. “So, you may know more than you think. Also, don’t they spend some time each day doing yoga? The stretching for that will definitely help you with your skating.”

“Camp will also give you an opportunity to meet some of the other kids in this area,” she added. “Maybe you will make a new friend or two.”

“Jack’s friends are all there with him in soccer camp,” Paige reported. “But they’re all boys.”

“There will be girls there, too,” Laurel assured her. “Just wait and see.”


	46. Chapter 46

“May I have a copy of your freestyle schedule?” Laurel asked the woman behind the desk at the entrance to the Fairfax Valley Ice Arena.

“We don’t allow beginners on our sessions,” was the brief response.

“My daughter has been competing at the Intermediate Level and is working to pass her Novice Level tests,” Laurel explained. “I assume that qualifies her for your sessions.”

The woman grudgingly handed Laurel a sheet of paper. “Sessions are labeled either ‘Low Level’ or ‘High Level’,” she said. “You’ll need to check the times available.” She went back to studying some papers lying on the counter.

“Do you have any information on your coaches?” Laurel persisted. “We’re new to the area and I need to find someone to work with my daughter.”

“Most of our coaches are booked up,” the woman glanced up. “You’ll have to talk to them yourself. Some of them have their information on the board over there.” She pointed to a bulletin board on the opposite wall.

“Thank you,” Laurel said as she turned and walked over to check out the board.

“Excuse me?” a young woman had walked over and was standing next to Laurel.

“Yes?” When Laurel looked over at the dark haired woman, she liked what she saw. The woman was dressed in sensible warm clothing suitable for the rink, and her skates showed definite signs of being well-used.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” the woman continued. “You are looking for a coach for your daughter?”

“Yes.” Laurel was interested in hearing what she had to say. “We’ve just moved here and I’m looking for a home rink and a coach for her.”

“My name is Tovah Meyers,” the woman held out her hand to shake. “And, I teach group lessons here at the rink, as well as running the low level jump and spin class. I have passed my Senior Level Freestyle tests, and am currently taking students for private lessons.”

“Well, Tovah Meyers,” Laurel replied as they shook hands. “Why don’t you take off those skates and join me at the nearest coffee shop? You can tell me why you think you would be a good coach for Paige.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Tovah is young,” Laurel told Hotch, Paige, and Jack that evening. “And the Fairfax Valley Rink is not her home rink. She was looking for a job teaching skating and they made her an offer, so she took it. However, she is enthusiastic and she appears to know all the USFSA rules and regulations that we will need to deal with. She was a student at Georgetown University until just recently when she took a sabbatical to think things through.”

“Also, Garcia’s search on her didn’t turn up anything more serious that a couple of speeding tickets. And, who doesn’t have a few of those in their past?” Laurel looked slightly embarrassed.

What things did she need to think through?” Hotch asked.

“She had completed three bachelor degrees and was working on her second masters when she realized she just wasn’t happy with the direction her life was taking,” Laurel explained. “So, she tried thinking back to the last time when she was happy and realized that it was when she was skating. So, she decided to take some time off school, get back on the ice, and think things through.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Hotch observed.

“I know,” Laurel laughed. “I almost suggested that she pay you a visit and see about putting in an application for the BAU.”

“At any rate,” Laurel told Paige. “You have a lesson with her tomorrow morning and we will see how that goes. If the two of you get along, you may have a new coach. If you can’t stand each other, I’ll keep looking.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Paige asked. “What time?”

“The freestyle session starts at 7:00 a.m.,” her mother told her. “Tovah is planning on starting your lesson at 7:15, which will give you some time to warm up and get used to the ice. After the session is over, you can change your clothes and I’ll take you over to sports camp.”

“Now, Jack,” she continued, looking over at the boy. “Assuming your father doesn’t get called out on a case, he will be dropping you at sports camp tomorrow morning. However, if he is called out, you will have to get up early and go to the rink with Paige and me. Then I will drop both of you off.”

“Why can’t I stay here and have Aunt Jessica pick me up?” Jack asked. “I don’t want to get up early.”

“That would work if you were just going to be here alone for a short time,” Laurel told him. “But, lately your aunt has been having trouble getting your grandfather up and moving in the morning. We can’t expect her to deal with you, too.”

“Trouble?” Hotch asked. “What is – “

“Later,” Laurel told him quietly, glancing over at Jack.

“Now,” she addressed the two kids. “I think both of you need to start getting your clothes and sports gear lined up for tomorrow morning.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“It seems that lately Mr. Brooks has been getting more and more belligerent,” Laurel explained to Hotch once the two adults were alone. “And, Jessica has been having problems dealing with him.”

“She hasn’t said anything to me,” Hotch replied.

“She called here the other day to reschedule Jack’s weekly visit with his grandfather,” Laurel explained. “You were out on a case and, when I talked with her, she broke down and told me what has been going on. We discussed several options she has been considering for him and I think she has made up her mind. It’s a combination of an adult day care facility and a home health care aide. It’s just going to take some time to implement. I’m sure she’ll be talking with you in a day or so.”

“You don’t mind dealing with my late wife’s family?” Hotch asked, concerned.

“She is Jack’s aunt and he is Jack’s grandfather,” Laurel replied. “And, they are a big part of who you and Jack are. So, of course I don’t mind. Now, is your go bag ready or do I need to go upstairs with you and help you with that?” She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.


	48. Chapter 48

Paige and Tovah quickly hit it off. “You mean to tell me that your uncle, who knows nothing about ice skating, helped you learn how to spin like that?” Tovah asked during their first lesson.

“Well, I don’t think he’s really my uncle,” Paige replied thoughtfully. “But he is really smart and he explained to me what I needed to do and then I did it.”

“But, he did hurt his shoulder when he tried to show me,” she added as an afterthought.

“Well, I would really like to meet this uncle,” Tovah commented. “I would assume he probably has a degree in kinesiology.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Does Paige have a program?” Tovah asked Laurel a week later.

“Oh, yes. She has the program she skated for the Spring Fling competition,” Laurel replied. “Actually, I have her music right here.” She dug down into Paige’s skating bag, pulled out the CD, and handed it over.

“Good,” Tovah replied. “Let me put this on the speaker and see what the program looks like.”

“That actually was quite good,” Tovah told Paige a short time later. “There were a couple of bobbles, but I think they were because you haven’t skated the program for a while. Let’s start going over the various moves and see what they look like. Then we will try the entire program again.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“The rink is sponsoring a late summer skating competition,” Tovah told Laurel and Paige several days later. “And, I think Paige should enter it.”

“It would have to be at the Intermediate Level,” Laurel replied thoughtfully. “She hadn’t taken her Novice Level tests yet.”

“I have my music and dress from Milwaukee,” Paige said excitedly. “So I don’t have to get anything new. Can I enter – Please?”

“I don’t see any reason why not,” Laurel smiled. “Who do I need to see to get an entry form?”

“Check at the front desk,” Tovah told her.  "They should have copies there."

“Now, young lady,” she addressed Paige. “Let’s get to work!”


	49. Chapter 49

“You need to belong to a club to enter,” the woman at the front desk informed Laurel flatly when she asked for the entry form.

“Paige does belong to a club,” Laurel replied patiently.

“Not one here,” the woman pointed out.

“If the competition is sanctioned by the USFSA, it is open to any USFSA member in good standing - Regardless of whether they belong to the sponsoring club it or not,” Laurel told her.

The woman just stared blankly at Laurel.

“Okay,” Laurel took a deep breath. “Do I need to get on the phone to USFSA Headquarters in Colorado Springs or are you going to give me an entry form?”

Without a word, the woman reached under the counter and brought up a form which she thrust at Laurel. “Deadline is next week,” she grunted.

As Laurel walked back towards the rink, she was intercepted by a woman she had noticed on several mornings sitting in the bleachers watching the early morning skaters.

“Brooke Smithfield,” the woman introduced herself. “And, I just want to you know that everyone here isn’t as unfriendly as Maddy over there.”

“I would like to think so,” Laurel replied carefully. “Laurel Hotchner,” she added.

“I think you might need these.” Brooke rummaged around in the tote she was carrying, extracted a sheaf of papers, and offered them to Laurel.

“The entire entry packet,” she explained. “It includes the forms for getting practice ice time, as well as information on the proposed competition schedule, the organizing committee, etc.”

“Thank you,” Laurel accepted the packet. “I’ll make sure to read it through. Is there anything I need to look out for?”

“Other than Maddy, you mean?” the woman asked with a chuckle. “No. It’s pretty well routine information. What club does your daughter belong to?”

“Year Round Ice in Schaumburg, Illinois,” Laurel replied. “That’s just outside Chicago. I assume your daughter belongs to the club here at the rink?”

“There are actually three clubs in this area,” Brooke explained. “The club we belong to, Fairfax Valley Ice Skating Club, has this rink as its home rink. We are legacies.”

”Legacies?” Laurel questioned.

“Our family has been members since the club was formed – Way back when it was at the old rink,” Brooke told her. “Maddy and her daughter are also legacies; as are a number of the other skaters on the morning sessions.”

“That does explain a lot,” Laurel said thoughtfully. “Including the lack of friendliness on the part of the other mothers. They don’t like ‘outsiders’.”

“Some people have a problem dealing with change,” Brooke observed diplomatically. “And, it doesn’t help any that you have a very talented daughter who is obviously getting ready to move up a level.”

“They see her as competition to their own skaters,” Laurel assumed.

“Including Maddy’s daughter who is currently at the Novice Level and not ready to move up any time soon,” Brooke confirmed. She glanced at her watch. “Sorry to gossip and run,” she apologized. “But the session is just about over and I need to get ready for a quick exit. Becky and I are due at the spa for our weekly session.”

“Thanks for the conversation,” Laurel responded. “Will I be seeing you again anytime soon?”

“Most likely,” Brooke smiled. “Becky is busy getting ready for the competition. And, please, don’t judge us all by the actions of a few.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Laurel assured her. She walked back into the lobby and thought for a minute before pulling out her cell phone and pushing a speed dial number.

“Joan?” she spoke into the phone. “What do you and your family have planned for six weeks from now? How would you like to recycle Jade’s program from Milwaukee?”


	50. Chapter 50

“All set, Ladies?” Tovah asked cheerfully. “And, I must say, you both look lovely. I love your dresses.”

“Aunt Penelope made them for us,” Jade told her.

“She said she sprinkled them with fairy dust for good luck,” Paige added.

“Sounds like a winner to me,” Tovah smiled. “And, after you are done skating, I need to meet this Aunt Penelope of yours.”

“I promise you, it will be quite an experience,” Laurel smiled. “Penelope is a force to be reckoned with.” She turned to smile at Joan who was standing next to her.

“Thank you for working with Jade,” Joan told the coach. “I think you really made a difference.”

“Sometimes having things explained to you in a different way makes a difference,” Tovah replied. “And, I must admit I have been very impressed with the way these two push each other. Their practice session yesterday was wonderful.”

“Now,” Laurel leaned down to kiss Paige. “We are going to go join Aaron and the rest of the team in the bleachers. Have a good skate and we’ll see you afterwards. Okay?”

“Okay,” Paige smiled confidently at her.

“The same goes for me,” Joan gave Jade a quick hug and kiss. “Your father and I will be in the bleachers watching you.”

“Let’s go,” Tovah put one hand on Paige’s shoulder and the other on Jade’s. “I see your warm-up group right over there. You two can do some stretches while you wait for it to be called.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Go Paige!” Hotch called out loudly as she moved onto the ice to take her opening pose.

“Hotch?” JJ looked at him in amazement.

“You’d better get used to it,” Laurel told her with a smile. “It has become a tradition with him. He’s under the impression it helps her skate better.”

“You would be surprised at what helps you perform better,” Morgan observed. “I know when I was playing ball I always seemed to play better if I talked to my mom before the game.”

“Sometimes routines become ingrained,” Reid began. “And, it is an accepted fact that familiarity helps one to remain calm and focus on the task at hand.”

“Reid – Paige is starting her program!” Garcia hissed at him as the music began.


	51. Chapter 51

“O-M-G – You were both amazing!” Tovah was telling the two girls as they stood in the lobby waiting for their group’s results to be posted.

“You both deserve new dresses after that!” Penelope exclaimed as she rushed across the lobby in a flurry of color and sparkles to enveloped them both. “You were great!”

“You must be Aunt Penelope,” Tovah guessed.

“And you must be the super duper coach I have been hearing all about,” Garcia returned with a smile. “Penelope Garcia,” she introduced herself.

“Tovah Meyers,” Tovah replied. “And, I honestly wish I had known you when I was competing. These dresses are beautiful!”

“She does beautiful work,” Joan commented as she and the rest of the group joined them.

“You both looked great!” she praised the girls.

“And, this is my Uncle Spencer!” Paige announced with a flourish as she tackled Reid, wrapping her arms around him. “He’s the one who knows how to spin. And you should see what he is working on for my jumps!”

“Uncle Spencer?” Tovah smiled at Reid, who was staring at her open-mouthed.

“Uncle Spencer!” Paige nudged him. “Tell her about your spins.”

“Um – m – m - m,” Spencer stuttered as he stared at the attractive young coach with her dark hair and eyes.

“Tovah is a Hebrew name meaning ‘Good’,” he managed to choke out. “It also is the feminized version of Thor in Norse mythology.”

“It was my grandmother’s name,” Tovah told him.

“Paige tells me you have several degrees,” Tovah tried again. “I would guess that one of them is in kinesiology?”

“Not yet,” Reid told her. “But, I will have one – “

“You are working on it?” Tovah asked.

“Soon,” Reid was still stuttering and staring.

“What the heck?” Morgan whispered to JJ with a smile. “It appears that our genius is finally tongue-tied.”

“It probably has to do with that one degree that he doesn’t have yet,” Blake was trying hard not to smile.

“He’ll have it by tomorrow,” Rossi prophesized.

“The day after at the latest,” Hotch smirked.

“Reid?” Laurel spoke up. “Spencer?”

She waved her hand in front of his face. “Why don’t you and Tovah go visit that coffee shop down the street? She likes coffee almost as much as you do.”

“You’ll have to drive,” she told the coach. “I think Reid car-pooled with JJ coming over here.”

“Coffee?” Reid said thoughtfully. “You like coffee?”

“Working in the cold the way I do, it is a necessity,” Tovah replied. “I’m driving?” She took out her car keys.

“Just remember,” Laurel whispered in Reid’s ear. “She has to be back here by 8:00 tomorrow morning. She has some students entered in the Basic Moves competition.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“You knew that was going to happen!” JJ accused Laurel as they watched the couple walk out the door and into the parking lot.

“I kind of had a feeling,” Laurel admitted as she put her arm around Hotch and pulled him close.

“Maybe you had better dust off that jeweler’s name, Dave,” Hotch smiled over at his cohort.

“Not quite yet,” Blake said thoughtfully. “I imagine Reid has done all kinds of research on what makes a successful marriage.”

“He has probably figured out exactly how many months he will need to court her, followed by how long the engagement needs to be,” JJ commented.

“And how big the wedding should be,” Garcia added.

“And, then, one morning he will wake up and throw it all away,” Morgan guessed. “We’ll get a phone call from him saying he is in Vegas and they just got married.”

“Results are up,” Garcia squealed. “They just posted them. They are up! Who wants to go look with me? Morgan, come on, you’re tall enough, you can see over the crowd.”

A smiling Morgan, followed closely by Garcia, Paige, and Jade, led the way across the lobby.


	52. Chapter 52

“Congratulations!” Brooke walked over to Laurel.

“She won?” Laurel asked.

“She most certainly did!” Brooke declared with a smile. “And,” she looked over at Joan and Michael, “If your daughter’s name is Jade, she tied for third. So, congratulations to you, too!”

“How did you – ?“ Laurel asked.

“I’m one of the volunteers for the competition,” Brooke explained. “And, I was helping out in the accounting room when the results came out. I couldn’t resist – I had to check.”

 **“YOU WON – YOU WON – YOU WON!”** Garcia called out as she wiggled free of the group in front of the results board and rushed across the lobby. “And, Jade tied for Third!”

“We know,” Joan smiled at her enthusiasm.

“Congratulations,” another mother who Laurel recognized from morning ice time walked over. “Both of your girls had really good skates.”

“Thank You,” Laurel and Joan chorused.

“Have you moved into this area or are you just visiting?” the woman continued.

“Paige and I have moved here,” Laurel replied. “And Jade is here while her father visits with some colleagues at Georgetown University.”

“You haven’t joined a local club?” the woman inquired.

“Not yet,” Laurel had an idea of what was coming.

“Well, you might want to consider joining Fairfax Valley Ice Skating Club,” was the next comment. “This is our home rink and we have club sessions scheduled every weekend.”

“Thank you. I will keep that in mind,” Laurel replied, looking over at Brooke who was smirking.

“Why don’t you give me a call?” the woman continued. “My name is Laurie Mitchell and I’m head of the membership committee. I’ll make arrangements for you to meet some of our members – Other than Brooke here.”

“Thank you,” Laurel told her. “If we’re interested, we’ll let you know.”

“Be prepared, that is only the beginning,” Brooke warned once Ms. Mitchell had walked away. “Now that they have seen what Paige can do and realize that you are in it for the long run, there will be plenty more coming.”

She smiled at the group. “Now, I have to run,” she told them. “Don’t sign anything you haven’t read!”

“Thanks for the warning,” Hotch told her.

“Did I see you with Tovah Meyers earlier?” the next woman who approached them asked.

“Yes. She is Paige’s coach and she also worked with Jade for this competition,” Laurel replied.

“Well, I’m from Southern Virginia Ice Arena, which is actually Tovah’s home rink,” the woman explained. “And, I just wanted her to know that there may be an opening for her on our staff. We would really like to have her back.”

“I’m sure she will be interested in hearing that,” Laurel replied carefully.

“And, you may want to come over and take a look at our facility,” the woman continued. “I understand you haven’t joined a local skating club, and I am hoping you will be interested in ours.”

“I’ll take that under consideration,” Laurel replied. “And, I am sure Tovah will keep me updated on any decisions she makes.”

“Great!” the woman replied. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

“I don’t believe this!” Joan burst out after the woman had left. “Laurel, from what you have told me, up until now no one wanted anything to do with you and Paige, and now they are actively courting you!”

“You would be surprised what comes out of the woodwork when you are winning,” Morgan commented sagely.

“Excuse me?” a man dressed in what Laurel thought of as ‘dressy rink clothes’ handed her a business card. “I believe your daughter is currently skating with Tovah Meyers?”

“Yes?” Laurel glanced at the card, which featured an ice skate printed in gold in the upper right hand corner.

“My name is Peter Hayes and I coach at the Tri States Ice Rink,” the man told her. “Your daughter has talent, there is no doubt about that. She just needs the right coach to take her to the top. I believe I am that person.” He looked expectantly at Laurel and then at Hotch.

“You’re the father?” he asked Hotch.

“Stepfather,” Hotch corrected him.

“The top of what?” Blake questioned.

“Excuse me?” the man looked over at her.

“You said ‘The top’, but you didn’t specify the top of what,” Blake responded. “That is extremely vague and, consequently, would shield you from any potential lawsuit resulting from parents being disappointed in their child’s progress or lack thereof.”

“You have my card, and my website is on there,” the man told Laurel, pointedly ignoring Blake. “After you check it out, you can contact me with any questions you may have.” He turned and walked back across the lobby.

“I think that was unethical,” Michael commented.

“Poaching another coach’s student – I am sure that is unethical,” Rossi agreed. “You might want to incorporate this experience into one of your ethics lectures,” he added with a smile.

“Come on – Let’s go collect your hardware!” Garcia excitedly urged the two girls. “And, then, Morgan and I have got to take some pictures!”


	53. Chapter 53

**Present Day**

Hotch realized with a start that the next skater had already begun skating her program and, when he looked over, he thought he could see Paige’s dress at the back of the waiting area. He took a deep breath and smiled as he remembered the numerous changes he, his family, and his team had dealt with over the past several years.

**Nine Years Previously**

The next two years had gone fairly smoothly for his new family. Once Paige had settled at Fairfax Valley Ice Arena with Tovah as her coach, the next decision they had faced involved buying a house.

“Figure out how much you can afford to put towards a down payment,” Laurel had told Hotch. “And, I will match it. I will also match whatever you feel is manageable for the monthly mortgage payment.”

“I can’t let you do that!” Hotch’s alpha male ego was bruised. “I can handle – “

“Aaron! I have all those millions in the bank or in the funds or whatever, earning even more millions,” Laurel pointed out. “Let’s put them to work doing something useful – Like putting a roof over our heads.”

Hotch had to agree she had a point. Their latest income tax return had featured figures that would have looked at home in the yearly budget of a small country. And, he strongly suspected, those numbers were only going to get bigger as the years went by. As promised, Rossi’s accountant/money manager was very, very good, and Laurel and Allison’s hotel venture was rapidly expanding.

He wasn’t particularly surprised, therefore, several weeks later when upon returning home from an out of town trip, he was greeted by a smiling Laurel waving several sheets of paper at him.

“I have narrowed it down to four houses,” she told him as she handed him the sheets. “Read through these and see what you think. Eliminate any you see obvious problems with and then I will get with the realtor and make arrangements for us to walk through whatever is left. And, if you don’t like any of them, just let me know and I’ll keep looking!”

The first two houses Hotch read the specs on seemed reasonable, and he put the sheets to one side. However, when he picked up the sheet on the third house and looked at the address his hand began trembling and he quickly turned the sheet upside down on his desk. After taking several deep, calming breaths, he turned the sheet face up and, with his hands still shaking, read it again.

“These three are fine,” he told Laurel an hour later as he handed her the sheets. “However, this one,” he was trying not to tremble as he held up the sheet. “It is just a few houses down from where – Haley – and I – and where she - “

“That’s okay,” Laurel assured him as she took the sheet and tore it in half. “I had no idea or I never would have considered it to start with. Now, I understand you are on desk duty for the next day or so?”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The house they settled on featured a ‘Mother-In-Law’s Suite’ over the garage.

“That is for Jessica,” Laurel told Hotch when he asked why they needed it. “Mr. Brooks is getting worse and she is going to have to put him in a home soon. That is going to be one of the worst days of her life and I don’t want her going home to an empty apartment afterwards. She belongs here with us. After what that woman has given up over the years, first helping with Haley and then with Jack and, finally, with her father, she deserves to know she has family and a place where she belongs. I don’t care if she ever uses it or not, but that is going to be her space.”

A week later when they walked Jessica through the house and up the stairs to show her the rooms and tell her that they were for her, she promptly burst into tears.


	54. Chapter 54

As the months passed, Jessica began spending more and more nights in her suite above the garage. Hotch and his team traveled in and out of town on cases. Jack continued playing soccer and Paige moved up several levels in the skating world, making it through Regionals competition and on to Divisions. Both Laurel and Tovah decided to return to college – Laurel to her long-delayed law school studies and Tovah to become and architect/engineer, specializing in designing ice rinks.

Meanwhile, Reid utilized Rossi’s jeweler (‘I should be asking for a commission,” Rossi groused) and formally proposed to the young coach. The exact wedding date was yet to be determined when Hotch and his family faced their first major challenge.

It started out with a routine request for a consult from a small town in Ohio. However, after Reid had examined the evidence, he had immediately called the initial assumptions into question. He had then requested that Garcia pull up more information and, within hours, the team was headed to Dayton where it took them three days to help the locals locate and arrest the various unsubs.

When the team finally got back to the office it was mid-afternoon and Hotch immediately settled down to get caught up on his paperwork. Suddenly, he realized it was after 6:00 p.m. Opening up his cell phone, he called Laurel to tell her that he would be late getting home that night.

“No problem,” she assured him. “The kids, Jessica, and I have already eaten dinner and the two of them are in their rooms working on their homework. I’ll leave dinner in the warming oven for you. Just drive carefully. Love you!”

“Love you too!” Hotch replied with a smile. “I’ll see everyone in the morning.”

It was almost midnight when Hotch pulled into the driveway. He could see the nightlight on in the suite over the garage, indicating that Jessica was spending the night there. He smiled as he thought of all her help over the years and realized that he was glad that Laurel had insisted they offer her a place to call home.

As promised, his dinner was waiting in the warming oven and, as he sat at the kitchen table eating it, Hotch thought about how his and Jack’s lives had changed over the past few years. First off, as he and Jack frequently kidded, the bathrooms definitely smelled better. Then, there were the little things, like the warm dinner he was eating and the clean clothes and fluffy towels that seemed to appear as if by magic. And, there was the house itself. The house he and Haley had shared had definitely been Haley’s with formal rooms and everything always shinning and in its place. This house was frequently messy and chaotic, with soccer knee pads behind the couch in the family room and blade guards lying on the coffee table in front of it. But it was home – It was their home.

Hotch finished eating and packed his dirty dishes into the dishwasher, adding several plates that were lying on the counter, and then headed upstairs. After a quick wash and tooth brushing, he changed into the pajama bottoms and t-shirt that had been laid out for him, and then snuggled into bed cuddling up close to Laurel.

“You’re home,” she muttered, half asleep.

“Yes, I’m home,” he confirmed as he softly kissed her. “And, thank you for leaving dinner for me.”

“No problem,” she murmured as she dozed off again.

He smiled as he buried his head in the soft pillow.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A couple of hours later Hotch woke up and realized that he was alone in the bed. Concerned, he got up and began prowling through the house. He soon found Laurel in his study, standing and staring out the window into the side yard.

“Something wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“No – Not really,” she replied, turning her head to look at him. “It’s just that, for some reason, I missed you more than usual this time. I mean, I usually miss you but this time it was just – “

“I’m sorry I’m gone so much,” Hotch apologized as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “But, it’s part of the job.”

“I know,” she replied a she snuggled up against him. “And, that is something I accepted when I married you. It was part of the deal.” She tilted her face up to look at him and he leaned down to passionately kiss her.

“Now I know why I am glad you are back,” she breathed when they broke apart. She pressed her body against him and as he smelled her hair, Hotch could feel himself getting hard.

“Do you want to go back upstairs?” he whispered in her ear.

“If we go upstairs we will probably be joined in bed by two kids who want to say ‘Hello’ to you,” Laurel replied as she reached up to kiss him again. “You do know, don’t you, Mr. Hotchner, that you are a very popular person in this household?”

“What would you suggest?” Hotch asked, trying to control his growing excitement as her hand began teasing his rapidly enlarging package through the cotton pajama bottoms.

“There is always the couch in here,” Laurel suggested.

“The couch it is,” Hotch was breathing hard as he picked her up, carried her over and, after putting her down, began rapidly stripping off his clothes.


	55. Chapter 55

Hotch woke up several hours later when Laurel began shaking him. “You need to go back upstairs and get into bed,” she told him. “I’m getting ready to wake Paige up to head to the rink. You and Jack can sleep in, and then you can take him to school.”

“Okay,” Hotch slowly sat up, pulling the afghan over himself. “What about this couch? It probably needs – “

“Leave it,” Laurel told him. “I’ll be home for a while this morning and I can clean it up then. Just don’t let Jack in here – Okay?”

“Okay,” Hotch stumbled sleepily upstairs and soon was fast asleep in their bed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~**

It was mid-afternoon when Hotch called his wife. “What’s on the schedule for the rest of today?” he asked.

“Well, both of the kids have yoga immediately after school,” she told him. “I was planning on picking them up from there and then doing some grocery shopping before heading home for dinner. I know that Jessica is planning on joining us tonight. Would you like to invite Dave too?”

“What if I pick up the kids?” Hotch offered. “And, what time should I tell Dave to be there?”

“Six,” Laurel told him. “And, if you could stop at the sporting goods store and pick up Jack’s new kneepads? I just got an email saying that they have finally arrived.”

“Yoga, kneepads, and Dave at six,” Hotch chanted. “I can handle that.”

Dinner that evening featured lasagna made from a recipe Rossi had shared with Laurel.

“This is so good I would have thought that I made it myself,” he praised her.

“And the bottle of wine you brought was definitely a welcome addition to our dinner,” Jessica added with a smile.

Later that night, as he disposed of the two condoms they had used, Hotch thought briefly about the previous night on the couch and then, with a self-satisfied smile, he returned to bed for yet another round.


	56. Chapter 56

It was almost four months later and the team was in the office having a paperwork day when Hotch heard a knock on his office door.

“Come.” He looked up from the file he was studying to see Laurel standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, surprised.

“Well, I finished my running around for the morning and decided to drop by and see if I could take you to lunch,” she replied with a smile. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“Not yet,” Hotch closed the file and put his pen down. “But, I am open for suggestions. Lead the way.” He stood up and walked around his desk to give her a hug.

“That sounds like an offer,” Laurel replied as she reached up to kiss him. Then, looping her arm through his she drew him out onto the walkway and then down into the bullpen where she stopped at JJ’s desk.

“Give me your phone,” she told Hotch.

“What?” he asked.

“Your cell phone, Aaron,” she repeated, holding out her hand.

“Okay?” Hotch slowly took the instrument out and handed it to her.

“JJ,” Laurel told the agent as she handed the phone over. “Here is Aaron’s cell phone. If it rings, answer it. And, if it is something important, tell whoever it is that Aaron will get back to them. However, if it is something that is **really** important, call me on my cell phone. You have the number right?”

“Right,” JJ confirmed.

“And, if it isn’t important, tell them to call back," Laurel smiled at her. “Got that?”

“Yes Ma’am!” JJ snapped a quick salute.

“Good,” Laurel replied. She turned to Hotch. “Now, about that lunch?”

“Where’s the nearest hotel?” JJ asked Morgan the minute the elevator door closed behind the couple. “I’m willing to bet that Hotch comes back with a smile on his face and that nine months from now his family gets a new addition.”

“I think you may be a little late for that,” Rossi observed thoughtfully.

“You mean, you think she is already – “ JJ let the sentence hang. “No Way!”

“You think the Hotch Rocket is still working?” Garcia had joined them.

“Oh, I am sure that it is!” Morgan affirmed.

“But – They already have two kids,” Reid protested.

“They have a ‘His’ and a ’Hers’,” Blake pointed out. “Maybe they want an ‘Ours’.”

“Ten dollars says I’m right,” Rossi pulled out his wallet.

“You’re on!” JJ responded.

“Okay, how is this going to be set up?” Morgan asked as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“How about birth date of suspected progeny?” Garcia suggested. “Ten dollars to buy in and Reid can hold the money.”

“Better – What about using whatever birth date is given when the formal announcement is made?” Rossi proposed. “That should tell us whether she is pregnant as of today. We can then set up another pool on the actual birth date later.”

“Winner takes all?” Reid asked as he started collecting $10 bills.

“Can I get in on this?” Anderson walked over. “I just have a feeling – “


	57. Chapter 57

“This is a good idea,” Hotch commented as he and Laurel sat at a quiet table in a nearby restaurant. “We don’t get a lot of time by ourselves.”

“With two kids and you being out of town so much lately, we haven’t had much of a chance to get together at all,” Laurel commented as she studied her menu.

“Now, what did you want to talk about?” Hotch looked over at his wife.

“One disadvantage of being married to a profiler,” Laurel observed with a smile. “How about waiting until after we order?” 

The waiter quickly took their order and then Hotch looked expectantly at his wife.

“Okay?” he questioned.

“There is one thing we have never really discussed,” Laurel began slowly. “And, that is children – Whether or not we want more of them and, if so, how many and when and all the other details.”

“We already have two, a boy and a girl,” Hotch observed. “So, I never really thought about it. But, you’re talking about the two of us having a baby of our own – Aren’t you?”

“Something like that,” Laurel told him. “We’ve never really discussed it.”

“You want to have a baby,” Hotch realized. “With me!” His face split with a smile. 

“Well, I can deal with that,” he declared. “As a matter of fact, loan me your cell phone and I’ll call Cruz. I can take the afternoon off and we can get started on it right away.”

“Um – m – m - m, Aaron, it’s a little late for that,” Laurel confessed. “I’m already pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?” Hotch demanded. “You’re sure?”

“Two home pregnancy tests and a doctor’s visit this morning,” Laurel reported. “You can’t get any surer than that.”

“But – how – when?” Hotch stuttered. “We’ve always been careful.”

“I seem to remember one night on the couch in your study,” Laurel dropped her eyes and looked embarrassed. “And, apparently, that’s all it took. It seems that your little swimmers are extremely efficient.”

“But that was, what, four months ago?” Hotch asked. “You’re four months pregnant? How long have you known?”

“About three days,” Laurel replied. “I couldn’t fasten my jeans the other morning and I couldn’t figure out why. Then, when I started thinking back, I couldn’t remember when I last had a period. You know I have never been on any kind of a real schedule and with my constant rushing around and everything, I guess I just kind of didn’t notice.”

“You are four months pregnant?” Hotch stared at her. “You haven’t been sick or anything?”

“Aaron, I don’t have time to be sick,” Laurel pointed out. “I have two kids, both involved in sports, and my law school classes, and a house to run. Even if I don’t feel good I just keep on going.”

“But, you are okay?” Hotch persisted. “You and the – the baby?”

“We are both just fine,” Laurel assured him. “And the doctor doesn’t foresee any problems. He would, however, like to speak with you and get your health history.”

“Of course – Of course,” Hotch readily agreed. 

“A BABY! He suddenly exclaimed. “We are going to have a baby! I need to call - We need to tell – “ He began grabbing for his missing cell phone.

“Let’s start with the kids and Jessica,” Laurel suggested. “And, maybe, Dave. They need to hear it from us. Then, once we have everything settled there, you can move on to telling the team and the rest of the world.”

“Tonight?” Hotch suggested excitedly.

“Jessica is making dinner tonight,” Laurel told him taking out her cell phone. “Let me call her and see if there is room for one more. Then, you can check and see if Dave is available.”

“You do know that if Jessica is making dinner that means we are eating in the dining room with complete place settings,” Hotch smiled. “And, somehow, that seems appropriate.”

“And, now, for the rest of this afternoon,” Laurel smiled seductively at him. “If you would like to spend it reviewing exactly how we got into this situation?”


	58. Chapter 58

_“Bella – A Bambino!”_ Rossi sprang from his chair and rushed around the table to first kiss Laurel on the cheek and then envelope her in a hug. “That’s wonderful!”

He turned to Hotch and began vigorously shaking his hand and slapping him repeatedly on the back. “You are a lucky man, Aaron Hotchner,” he declared.

“Congratulations you two!” Jessica chorused. “I am so happy for you!”

“Mom?” Paige looked distinctly puzzled. “A baby?”

“Yes, Sweetheart,” Laurel told her. “It’s kind of like a surprise package that we’ll have to wait about five months to open.”

“Five months?” Rossi questioned, looking over at her.

“Yeah,” Laurel wrinkled up her nose. “It kind of took me a while to figure out what was going on.”

“That means we don’t have to wait as long,” Jessica smiled happily.

“Jack?” Hotch looked anxiously over at his son. “Buddy?”

“Yeah, Dad. That’s just great,” he mumbled. “Is it okay if I go do my homework now?”

“Before desert?” Hotch questioned. “I think your Aunt Jessica has something special planned.”

“That’s okay,” Laurel interrupted. “You can always get a snack later on if you want it.”

“Thanks,” he started to stand up.

“Before you go,” Rossi spoke up. “I have an announcement to make. Not that I want to usurp you two –“ he smiled at Hotch and Laurel. “But, I just want to tell everyone that I have put in for my retirement. The paperwork was sent through today and I gave The Bureau three months notice so they can start looking for my replacement.”

“Dave?” Hotch was stunned. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” he smiled. “And, I’m starting to think my timing couldn’t have been better. I’ll be available to help the mother-to-be while you are out in the field so you won’t have to worry.”

“As much as I appreciate that – I don’t know what to say.” For the first time anyone could remember, Hotch appeared to be stuttering.

“Just say ‘Congratulations’,” Rossi suggested.

“May I be excused?” Jack raised his voice.

“Of course,” Laurel told him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I know you aren’t too happy about this.” Laurel was sitting with Jack in his room later that evening. “But, I promise you that things aren’t going to change that much, especially at first.”

“Yeah - Right!” Jack muttered sarcastically.

“You need to realize,” Laurel chose to ignore his attitude. “A family is a living thing. It needs to grow and expand or it will die.”

She took a deep breath. “I remember a couple of years ago when it was only Paige and me. We were okay and were doing just fine, but then you and your father came along and things got even better. And, then, after I met the other members of your father’s team and your Aunt Jessica, things continued getting better and better as the family grew. Yes, things changed and over the years they will continue changing. But that doesn’t mean that anything bad is going to happen.”

“I love you and Paige and I always will – Whether you want to believe me or not.”

“Will I have to share my room?” Jack challenged her.

“What?” Laurel asked.

“If it is a boy, will I have to share my room?” he repeated.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Laurel asked. “And, the answer is ‘No’. For the first couple of weeks the baby will be staying in your father’s and my room. Babies wake up a lot during the night and I’ll need to be close to take care of it. Also, you and Paige don’t need to be getting woken up in the middle of the night. After that, I was planning on putting the baby in the room at the end of the hall where I currently have my desk and books and stuff.”

“You’re giving up your room?” Jack asked in surprise. “You were so excited about it when we moved in here.”

“I’ll just share your father’s study,” Laurel explained. “I’m always in there anyways, borrowing his law books, so I’ll just be in there a little more. Besides,” she smiled at him. “I like his furniture much better than mine.”

“But, that’s the stuff from – “ Jack hesitated.

“From your old house,” Laurel finished. “From when your mother was alive. I know. I also know that your father likes it, so I’m not about to change it.”

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Jack said slowly. “I could be a bigger help to you and the new baby and all if I had my driver’s license.”

“You really think so?” Laurel chuckled.

“Well, Yeah – I could drive Paige to the rink and to school and all, and you to – Well wherever it is that you need to go,” Jack explained.

“I agree,” Laurel told him. “And, you are almost old enough to start Driver’s Ed. However, the final decision is up to your father. I would suggest you get your arguments in order and present them to him. I won’t object.”

“Really?” Jack perked up. “It’s okay with you?”

“Only if it is okay with your father,” Laurel reminded him. “Now, how about coming downstairs and joining me in the kitchen for a bedtime snack?”


	59. Chapter 59

Early the next morning, Hotch called a team meeting. As he and Laurel walked into the round table room holding hands, he could tell that his team was anticipating something. 

“Good morning everyone,” he said as he took his place at the table. “I know all of you have work that needs doing, so I’ll try not to be too long. I just wanted all of you to know,” he turned to smile at Laurel who was sitting next to him. “That Laurel and I are expecting.” He reached over and took her hand.

“I would assume a baby?” Blake deadpanned.

“Yes, a baby,” Laurel smiled.

“A Baby!” Garcia squealed. “You’re pregnant!”

“Kind of,” Laurel admitted with a smile.

“That is so great!” Garcia enthused.

“Congratulations!” JJ spoke up. 

“When?” Reid asked. 

“I mean, when is the baby due?” he amended his question. “Not when did you – Well you know – “

“In about five months,” Laurel explained.

“Wait a minute,” Morgan stared at her. “How long have you two known about this?”

“I guessed several days ago,” Laurel explained. “But I didn’t tell Aaron until yesterday.”

“Five Months!” Garcia exclaimed. “Only five months? I have to get busy. I have a shower to plan and clothes to knit and a baby blanket to make.” She stood up to leave.

“Just a minute, Kitten,” Rossi called out. “Before anyone says anything further. I also have an announcement to make.”

“You?” Blake looked at the senior agent.

“You’re getting married again,” Morgan smirked.

“As intriguing as that sounds, No,” Rossi smiled.

“I am retiring - Again,” he continued. “And, hopefully, this time it will take. As of yesterday, all the paperwork has been completed and submitted.”

“When?” JJ asked quietly.

“Three months,” he told her gently. “That will give the team and The Bureau plenty of time to organize for an orderly transfer of responsibilities.”

“You’re going?” Garcia whispered. “You can’t just go like that.”

“There is a time for everything, Kitten,” Rossi explained gently. “And, it’s my time. Besides,” he smiled at Laurel. “I’m going to be busy helping get things ready for the new arrival.”

“And, now, there is only one thing missing,” Rossi looked over at Reid. “Please tell me that you and the lovely Coach Tovah have finally decided on a date.”

“Um – m – m – m – m - ,” Reid stuttered. “We’re still working on it?”

“Work faster, Man,” Morgan told him. “You don’t want Jack to beat you to the alter, now, do you?”


	60. Chapter 60

“Aaron, you have to do something!” Laurel’s frantic voice echoed over phone.

“Honey, why don’t you take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me what’s wrong?” The team was on a case in a small town in upstate New York and Laurel’s unexpected phone call had Hotch rattled. His wife never called him during the workday as they discussed any important issues during the call he invariably made to her each evening.

“It’s just – everybody,” Laurel sounded stressed. “Jessica is driving me crazy with her constant fretting about how I am feeling. I get the distinct impression that she is expecting me to have a case of the vapors any time now. Dave is hovering about trying to be helpful, but actually getting in my way. Penelope is constantly calling me about the color scheme for the nursery. By my count, she is on her seventh ‘gender neutral’ suggestion. Jack is complaining that no one is around to take him out to practice driving. And you know that Paige just passed her Junior Level tests and we need to be lining up music for her new program. However, her school called and they want to talk to me. I suspect that it is about the amount of time she has been taking off lately due to her skating schedule. On top of all that, Tovah is talking about quitting coaching when she gets her degree a couple of months from now.”

“Laurel – Sweetie,” Hotch didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t the wife he knew. The Laurel he knew had an answer for everything and could handle anything. He was totally out of his league with this onslaught of domestic problems.

“Okay,” he took a deep breath. “Why don’t you get Dave to take Jack out driving?”

“Aaron, you know what kind of language Dave uses when someone cuts him off or gets in his way,” Laurel reminded him. “It may be in Italian but even I can tell that it’s not exactly what is shown on the safe driving video.”

“You’re right,” Hotch agreed. “Bad idea.”

“Okay,” he moved on to his next suggestion. “What about getting Garcia to work on the music for Paige’s program?”

“As much as I adore Penelope,” Laurel replied patiently. “You know what her taste in music is like. Whatever she picks out, it probably won’t be ‘judge friendly’. Just because it’s currently being repeatedly played in a popular club doesn’t mean that it can be skated to.”

“Moving right along,” Hotch was beginning to understand where her frustration was coming from. “We have already talked about putting Paige into a private school that will make allowances for her skating schedule. Why don’t you get Garcia working on that – In her spare time of course. That way, if the school is threatening to expel her due to her absences, you will have a back-up plan ready.”

“She’s already started on that,” Laurel reported. “But, she doesn’t have a definite list yet. Let me see if she can come up with one for me before I go over to the school. I’ll have Dave review it with her.”

“And, I’ll talk to Jack tonight when I call,” Hotch promised. “Once we finish this case, I should be home for a couple of days. I’ll set up a schedule with him to take him practice driving then.”

“As for Jessica – “, Hotch took a deep breath. “I think you are just going to have to deal with her. She remembers all of Haley’s problems and is worried that unless you slow down you are going to end up on total bedrest, too.”

“I know,” Laurel sighed. “I just feel so – so- “ she paused.

“Sweetie, you are almost seven months pregnant,” Hotch smiled as he said it. “You are entitled to be a little overwhelmed. Don’t worry. If anyone can deal with it, you can.”

“You do know I love you, don’t you?” Laurel asked softly.

“As I do you!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch had no sooner ended his call with Laurel than his cell phone rang again. He checked the screen, frowned, and answered, “Joel?”

“Aaron,” his brother-in-law replied. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, I was just taking a break,” Hotch replied. “Actually, I was just talking with Laurel.”

“Well, Laurel is the reason I’m calling,” Joel told him. “I need to talk with you about a letter she is going to be receiving from the Department of Corrections for the State of Michigan.”

“A letter?” Hotch asked.

“Yes, it seems that both of the Mercers are being released from prison,” Joel continued. “They got time off for good behavior and, as they aren’t considered particularly dangerous, they are being turned loose on society with minimal supervision.”

“I don’t know if they know where Laurel and Paige are currently living,” Hotch said thoughtfully. “But, Paige’s name and picture have appeared in several skating magazines recently, along with the name of her home rink. So, as a precautionary measure, we will probably need to get a restraining order against them.”

“A good idea,” Joel agreed. “I’m already working on getting one for us. There is no way of knowing what those two will take it into their minds to do. And, with Laurel pregnant, you don’t want to take any chances.”

“I certainly don’t,” Hotch replied. “I’ll need to get on that right away. Thanks so much for calling, Joel. I really appreciate it and when I talk with Laurel again later tonight I’ll let her know to expect that letter.”

“Just take care of my sister and my niece and my new – whatever,” Joel concluded the call. “You may be a Fed, but they are my family.”

After finishing his call with Joel, Hotch wasted no time in pushing a well-used speed dial number on his cell phone. “Dave,” he spoke into the instrument. “I have something I need to have you handle.”


	61. Chapter 61

“Laurel, do we have a new lawn service?” It was a Saturday afternoon several weeks later and Jack had just come home from a visit with some friends.

 “No. I haven’t changed anything,” Laurel looked up from the list of ‘baby essentials’ that she was reviewing. “Why?”

“Because there is an old, beat-up, pick-up truck sitting in the street across from our house,” Jack reported. “And, I think I can see two people and a dog in the cab.”

“Did you see the license plate?” Laurel was struggling to push her chair back and stand up.

“Not really,” Jack replied. “But, I think it was from out-of-state.” He walked over to pull the chair back for his stepmother.

“Should I go back outside and look?” he volunteered.

“Not just yet,” Laurel told him. “Where is Paige?”

“I think she’s still with Coach Tovah and Aunt Penelope,” Jack told her. “They were going to lock in her competition music and then decide on a new dress.”

“Good,” Laurel said. “That should take them most of the afternoon. Now, I need you to take your cell phone and a pair of binoculars and go through the upstairs door into Aunt Jessica’s place. You should be able to see the license plate from up there. If it is a Michigan plate, I need you to call me immediately and let me know.”

“If it is a Michigan plate, I’ll call the police while you call Uncle Dave,” she concluded.

“What about Dad?” Jack asked. “Do you want me to call him, too?”

“Not yet,” Laurel replied. “He’s out of town and we don’t need to worry him. If we handle this wisely, we should be able to do it ourselves.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“The plates are from Michigan,” Jack reported via cell phone a short time later. “And, it looks like the two people are getting out of the vehicle.”

“I can see that on the security cameras,” Laurel replied from where she was standing in the kitchen watching the monitors. “I’m calling the police. You father has requested additional patrols in this area, so they shouldn’t be too far away. And, if you will call Uncle Dave and tell him what is going on and then get back down here with me?”

“I am walking and talking,” Jack assured her.

The weather beaten older couple was relentlessly beating on the Hotchner’s front door when the police pulled up a few minutes later. As soon as it appeared that the officers had everything under control, Laurel opened the door and she and Jack stepped out onto the porch.

“Mrs. Hotchner?” the officer inquired. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just fine,” was the assurance. “If you could get these people out of here?”

“They say they have a right to be here. That they are your in-laws and that they want to see their granddaughter,” the second officer volunteered.

“She ain’t no Mrs. Hotchner!” Mrs. Mercer spat out. “She’s an adulterer, that’s what she is. She’s Mrs. Mercer.”

“A bigamist is what she is and that baby she’s carrying is a bastard!” Mr. Mercer declared angrily. “And that is the type of household our granddaughter is being raised in!”

“We aren’t here to judge that now,” the first officer told the couple. “However, as we understand it, there is a restraining order preventing you from coming within 500 feet of this residence. So, I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

“If you want to see your granddaughter, you will need to get in touch with Family Services to arrange for visitation,” the second officer added.

An expensive looking black car pulled up and screeched to a halt in front of the house.

“Laurel!” Rossi sprung out of it. “I got Jack’s call. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Dave,” Laurel replied.

“Who is this? Another one of your fancy boyfriends?” Mrs. Mercer demanded nastily. “Another one of your adulterees?”

“We just want to get our granddaughter out of this house of sin,” her husband added.

“House of sin? Adulterer?” Laurel exclaimed. “What in heaven’s name are you two talking about?”

“Jezabel!” Mr. Mercer spit at her, leaving a pile of slime on the ground at her feet.

“Laurel, why don’t you go back inside?” Rossi suggested. “Let me deal with this.”

“No - I want to know what is going on,” Laurel insisted. “And, before you two say anything further, remember that first off, my husband is a federal agent and, secondly, that you have witnesses. So, this had better be good!”

“Laurel?” Jack put his hand on his stepmother’s arm. “Are you sure? Uncle Dave is here.”

“Your husband is Bradley Mercer, our son,” Mrs. Mercer declared. “And, Mister Federal Agent ain’t – “

“Your son is dead and buried!” Laurel interrupted the woman. “I saw his grave and I have a certified copy of his death certificate. So I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh no he’s not,” Mr. Mercer looked at her slyly. “That body in that grave is our son Robert, not Bradley. Bradley is still alive and he wants to see his daughter.”

“And we are here to take her to him,” Mrs. Mercer added.

“What the - ?” Laurel suddenly felt dizzy. “Dave – Dave - I don’t feel – “

 **“MOM!”** was the last thing she remembered hearing. **“MOM!”**


	62. Chapter 62

“Well, I guess Jessica is finally going to get an opportunity to use her experience in dealing with overwrought pregnant women,” Laurel joked later that afternoon. Despite her repeated protests, Dave and Jack had both insisted that the EMTs immediately take her to the nearest hospital emergency room so she could be checked out. A very pale Jack had accompanied her in the ambulance while Dave stayed behind to give detailed instructions to the two police officers. It wasn’t long before he joined them at the hospital, and they were now talking as they waited in a cubicle in the emergency room.

“Somehow, I don’t think this is what she had in mind,” Dave remarked dryly.

“You’re going to be okay, aren’t you?” Jack worried. “You and the baby both?”

“The doctors say everything is fine. I just fainted,” Laurel assured him. “Those creepy people showing up like that - It’s enough to upset anyone.”

She looked at Dave. “What they said?” she questioned anxiously.

“I have Garcia checking on it,” Dave replied. “And, I am going over to the station in a little while to interview the Mercers myself. They are being kept in separate holding cells so, unless they got their stories straight beforehand, I should be able to figure out what is going on.”

“What about Dad?” Jack questioned anxiously. “Do I need to call him and let him know about this?”

Laurel and Rossi exchanged worried glances. “Why don’t you wait on that?” Rossi suggested. “I’ll talk to him myself when he calls this evening. By then we should have some answers.”

“And, _Boyo_ ,” he added with a smile. “I’ll be sure to tell him how you handled the entire situation. I’m very proud of you, Jack, and I’m sure he will be, too.”

“Dave’s right,” Laurel added. “You were great. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Jack blushed and began intently studying the toes of his scuffed up shoes.

“And, now, if you will excuse me,” Dave stood up. “I’m going to have a word with the staff here and see if they have decided whether they want to keep you overnight.” He patted Jack on the shoulder as he walked out of the cubicle.

“Laurel?” Jack asked hesitantly as soon as Rossi was gone.

“Yes?”

“When you passed out and fell down I called you – something,” he continued.

“I remember,” Laurel replied softly.

“Would you mind if I called you – Mom – All the time?” he asked cautiously.

“I would be honored,” Laurel told him. “However, you will probably need to have a talk with your Aunt Jessica. She’ll need some reassurance that you aren’t about to forget your ‘real’ mother, her sister.”

“I know,” Jack replied. “And, I’m not going to forget her. It’s just that it felt – right – You know?”

“I know, Son.”


	63. Chapter 63

“Calm down Aaron. Laurel and the baby are both fine.” It was that evening and Rossi was walking around the hospital waiting room while he talked on his cell phone with Hotch, who was in Wisconsin working on a case.

“The doctor just wants to keep her overnight for observation,” he patiently explained. “I’ll be taking her home first thing tomorrow morning. And, in the meantime, Paige is staying with Garcia and Jack is staying with me. So, there is no need for you to fly back. Everything is under control.”

“What about the Mercers’ claims?” Hotch asked.

“I have Garcia checking into them,” Rossi assured him. “However, both of the Mercers are adamant that their son Robert switched identities with his brother Bradley so that he could get that job on the North Slope of Alaska. It seems that the company wouldn’t hire him originally because he had a criminal record, and Bradley didn’t have one. I suspect there is some truth to the story. I can’t imagine that either one of them is sophisticated enough to come up with something like that on their own. But, if Bradley is still alive, why hasn’t he come forward before now? And, why does he have his parents doing this for him? From what I remember, we profiled him as an abusive bully and someone like that wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to exercise his control – Particularly when there is a federal agent involved.”

“This entire situation poses a multitude of problems,” Hotch observed. “Ones that Laurel doesn’t need to have to deal with right now.”

“Well, Jack and I are taking good care of her,” Rossi assured the agent. “And, Jessica will be joining us when she gets back into town tomorrow. You know, Aaron, you should be proud of your son. He really stepped up and took responsibility for Laurel and her safety.”

“You know I am, Dave,” Hotch replied. “And, I also know that I don’t tell him that often enough.”

“A small reward might be in order,” Rossi suggested slyly.

“You mean like a car?” Hotch’s smile could be heard over the phone. “Actually, Dave, I’m one step ahead of you on that. Laurel is going to need a new vehicle; one that she can get the car seat in and out of easily, as well as having room to carry all the sports equipment for both the kids. I was thinking we could give her current car to Jack for his use.”

“It is a safe, sensible car,” Rossi observed. “Not exactly a teenaged boy’s dream vehicle. However, it is a car that you can feel comfortable with knowing that he is driving Paige around in it.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“So, there is no way of knowing whose body was in that coffin that they brought back to Michigan.” Garcia was on the phone with Rossi later that evening. “Laurel’s brother, Joel, spoke with the funeral home and apparently the coffin was never opened when it arrived. All the paperwork was in order and the Mercers were adamant about having a quick burial, so the home just proceeded to make the necessary arrangements with the county cemetery.”

“However,” she continued. “The Anchorage police did take fingerprints from the body for identification purposes and I assume they are still on file up there. I don’t suppose Laurel kept anything that might have Bradley’s fingerprints on it – Did she?”

“The only thing she has of his is his death certificate,” Rossi told the tech. “I already asked.”

“What about Robert?” he asked. “Have you been able to find any trace of him? Or, rather, of his identity?”

“Not recently,” was the report. “However, if whatever son it is that is missing has been living off the land in the state forest the way his parents claim, there might not be any trace of him. At least not electronically.”

“I suppose that leaves exhumation,” Rossi sighed. “And DNA tests on both the body and Paige. I really don’t want to put them through that.”

“Let me keep looking,” Garcia offered. “I just might find something.”


	64. Chapter 64

“I am an idiot!” were Garcia’s first words when Rossi answered his phone the next morning.

“I am sure it’s not as bad as that,” Rossi told her reassuringly.

“Well, maybe not,” Garcia conceded. “But I should have thought of this before. When you get a driver’s license in the State of Texas they take your right thumbprint. Bradley Mercer’s should still be on record there and all we have to do is compare it to the print taken by the Anchorage police.”

“I would assume you are already hard at work on that?” Rossi stated.

“Even as we speak,” she assured him.

“How is Laurel doing?” Garcia immediately followed up. “I know you brought her home from the hospital this morning, but is she holding up okay?”

“As well as can be expected,” Rossi replied. “The doctor says there aren’t any physical problems, so it’s just a matter of keeping her calm while we get this resolved.”

“Well, Paige will be on her way home shortly,” Garcia told him. “I took her to the rink this morning for her freestyle session and then brought her to work with me. Chief Cruz currently has her down in the cafeteria, making sure she eats breakfast as well as getting to know her. I think he is secretly trying to recruit her for the BAU. And, Anderson will be stopping by my office later to pick her and take her home. I honestly don’t know how Laurel does it, day after day, sitting in that cold at ungodly hours of the morning. I’m still shivering!”

“I think it has something to do with love,” Rossi replied thoughtfully. “And about being a mother.”

“Okay,” Garcia’s voice came over the phone. “I have the thumbprint from Texas, now all I need is the prints from Anchorage.”

“Let me know when you have them, okay, Garcia?” Rossi told her. “And, please, call me first. Aaron already has enough on his plate. Let me make the call on whatever it is that you find.”

“Roger – Over and out,” Garcia terminated the call.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“The fingerprints don’t match,” Garcia stated flatly a short time later. “The body in that coffin definitely is not Bradley Mercer.”

“Then, if he’s not in the coffin, where is he?” Rossi asked. “You haven’t been to find any trace of either brother on line, so we are probably going to have to organize a search on the ground.”

“From what I understand of that area, you are going to need a sizeable search party, complete with tracking dogs and bear hunters,” Garcia told him. “I assume you are going to call Hotch?”

“As soon as I’m done here,” Rossi assured her.


	65. Chapter 65

“I’m already on my way to Michigan,” Hotch told Rossi a short time later when he called him. “We’ve wrapped up the case here and when the rest of the team flies back to Quantico, I am going across the lake to Michigan. Laurel’s brother, Joel, has already spoken with the local police chief, Carl, and he has contacted both the state police and the Department of Natural Resources. If Bradley Mercer is living in those woods, we will find him.”

“There is some pretty dense forest in that area, Hotch.” Rossi could overhear JJ pointing out. “I remember what it looks like from the times when we went up there for Career Day at the local high school.”

“It is approximately 717,500 square acres,” Reid’s voice could also be heard over the phone. “And most of it is second growth trees and bushes which can be quite dense in some sports. Also, there are bear, deer, and elk living in the area.”

“You will probably need some additional help,” Rossi could hear Morgan volunteering. “I might not be much of a woodsman, but I can help organize a grid search if necessary.”

“My dad and brothers used to go hunting,” Blake’s voice chimed in. “And, Paige does have a right to know what happened to her father.”

“It sounds like you won’t be going alone,” Rossi chuckled. “Call me when you get there.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“The forest rangers started out searching the area where the Mercers took Paige when they kidnapped her a little over two years ago.” Upon their return to Quantico, the team had immediately accompanied Hotch to his house to brief Laurel, Paige, Jack, and Rossi on their findings.

“We suggested that they start there because we figured that there had to be a reason the Mercers headed into that area,” Morgan continued. “It didn’t take the rangers long to located a log cabin that appears to have been built at least 50, if not more, years ago. The assumption is that the Mercers had been maintaining an illegal structure on state land for at least two generations.”

“The rangers called in the state police and, when they entered the cabin, they found – human remains – lying on a bunk. Preliminary examination suggests a white male in his late 20’s to early 30’s who has been there approximately five to seven years. The initial assumption is that it is Bradley Mercer. Cause of death is still to be determined,” Blake concluded.

“Three sons and all dead – No wonder they came unhinged,” JJ said softly. “What will happen to them now?”

“Well, they lied to the Anchorage Police when they originally claimed Robert’s body,” Hotch began. “And then they moved it across state lines. They also concealed Bradley’s death from the Michigan authorities, as well as maintaining an illegal structure on state land. So, it will be up to the prosecutors of both states to get together and determine what they will be charged with.”

“And then all the various paperwork will need to be straightened out,” Reid added. “Particularly the death certificates.”

“Whatever happens, the Mercers will undoubtedly be going away for a long, long time,” Blake observed. “And you two,” she looked over at Laurel and Paige, “Will never have to worry about them again.”

“There is one more thing,” Hotch told the group. “Laurel and I have been talking and, after all this is straightened out, I want to formally adopt Paige. That is, if it is okay with her.” He looked hopefully over at his step-daughter. “I want to make sure that no one can ever show up here again and attempt to take her away from our family – Ever!”

“Does that mean I’ll get to call you Daddy?” Paige asked excitedly as she threw herself into his arms. “I've always wanted to do that.”

“You can start right now,” Hotch told her with tears in his eyes.


	66. Chapter 66

It was mid-morning about three weeks later when Rossi pulled his car into the Hotchner’s driveway. He was climbing out of the driver’s seat when the front door opened.

“Good, you’re here,” a very pregnant Laurel called out to him. “I really need your help.”

“What is it?” Rossi asked as he began walking towards her. “I am at your service,” he promised.

“If you could pick up my go bag and put it in your car,” Laurel motioned to a small suitcase sitting on the floor of the foyer. “I could use a ride to the hospital.”

“You’re in labor?” Rossi gasped.

“Um – Yes?” Laurel replied as she picked up a plastic sheet and a bath towel and headed towards his car. “My water just broke so let me put these on your car seat so I won’t ruin it and then we can get going. I’ll call Aaron while you drive.”

“How far apart?” Rossi had her bag in his hand and, after having closed and locked the front door, was following her to the car.

“About seven minutes,” Laurel replied. “Ow – w- w w –“ She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before checking her watch.

“Right on schedule,” she declared. “Maybe we had better get going?”

“Aaron, it is I,” she spoke into her cell phone as Rossi backed out of the driveway. “I am in labor and Dave is driving me to the hospital. Maybe you can meet us there?”

“Voice mail,” she complained. She hesitated for a moment and then pushed a speed dial number. “JJ? Do you know where Aaron is? Well, I hate to ask you to do this, but could you interrupt his meeting and tell him I am on the way to the hospital? Yes, I am in labor and Dave is driving me. Thanks!” She clicked the phone off.

“How long have you been in labor?” Rossi asked as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

“Since about 4:00 this morning,” Laurel was staring blankly at her cell phone. “I figured I had a couple of hours before the main event so I woke Paige up at her regular time and took her to the rink and then on to school. On the way home, I stopped at the grocery store to pick up some essentials to see Aaron and the kids through the next several days. I was getting ready to call you when you pulled in.”

“Woman – You are going to be the death of me yet!” Rossi declared as he pulled under the canopy of the emergency entrance to the hospital.

“Need a little help out here,” he called out as he climbed out of the car. “Woman in labor!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Laurel, are you okay? Is the baby here yet?”” It was half an hour later and Hotch, accompanied by the rest of the team, had arrived at the hospital.

“And, why didn’t you call me to drive you?” he continued as he burst into Laurel’s hospital room.

“Not yet, Aaron,” Laurel told him. “We still have a little while. And, I didn’t call you because Dave drove up just as I was getting ready to call. My water had already broken and I figured it would be faster this way. **OH – MY - !!!”** She started panting.

“Okay, I’m out of here.” Rossi stood up to leave.

“Not so fast, Dave,” Laurel stopped him. “Don’t think you are going to just walk away from this.”

“I’m just going to join everyone else in the waiting room.” Rossi was edging towards the door.

“Dave, you have been through everything else with Aaron and me –  **OW – W – W – W** ,” Laurel gasped. “You need to be here for the grand finale!”

“Don’t think you are going to get out of this, Dave,” Hotch warned with a smile.

“David Rossi, you get back up there by Mrs. Hotchner’s head and let her squeeze your hand to help her get through her contractions!” A stern-looking nurse dressed in cheerfully printed scrubs strode into the room. “And, Agent Hotchner, since this young lady was admitted as Mrs. Hotchner, I assume that you are the one responsible for her distress?”

“Lydia?” Dave questioned in amazement.

“Nurse James?” Hotch recognized the woman. “I thought you worked in Emergency. And, yes, this is my wife, Laurel.”

“I did work in Emergency,” the woman smiled at him. “However, I’m getting close to retirement and I decided that I wanted to end my time here working in a happier environment. So, here I am. Now, are we expecting a boy or a girl?”

“You know Dave and Aaron?” Laurel asked. **“Oh – My – G-d.”** She doubled over in agony.

“We don’t know whether it is a boy or girl,” she explained once the contraction had ended. “We promised the kids a surprise package and I mean to stick to it.”

“These two are a couple of my favorite customers,” the nurse told her cheerfully. “I would hate to tell you how many times I have helped patch up either one or the other of them or one of their cohorts. And let’s not mention the various miscreants they have brought here in handcuffs. And, now, young lady, why don’t you let me check and see how much longer I am going to have the pleasure of your company?”

“Please tell me it is soon!” Laurel begged. “Please?”

“Well, you do have a little ways to go yet,” the nurse declared after examining Laurel. “But hang in there. It will all be over with soon.”

“Let me run down to the waiting room and see if Jessica has arrived with Jack and Paige,” Hotch began walking towards the door. “I’ll be – “

 **“WHAT?”** Laurel exploded. “Jessica took Jack and Paige out of school? Aaron, we agreed that they wouldn’t be here until after the baby was born. **What The - OW - W - W!”**

“When I called Jessica to tell her you were in labor she offered – “ Hotch began weakly.

“And you couldn’t say NO?” Laurel demanded. “Aaron, they need to be in school – Not sitting around here – We decided that they wouldn’t be here. Didn’t you listen? **AH – H – H – H – H – H!”**

“Aaron – Why don’t you just go check?” Rossi suggested. “You can find out who is where and then come back here to let us know.”

“Whatever you do – **Don’t** bring them down here!” Laurel yelled after him as he left.

“You had better hurry,” Nurse James warned. “I’m getting ready to call the doctor and get him in here. It seems that this – disagreement – is helping to speed up your wife’s labor and I suspect we will be heading to the delivery room shortly. And, Dave, it’s about time you put on those scrubs I laid out for you.”


	67. Chapter 67

“Congratulations – You have a daughter!” the doctor announced proudly, holding up the red, squirming baby. “Just let me cut the cord.”

“A daughter,” Hotch repeated, stunned. “I have a daughter!”

“And I have a new niece,” Rossi’s eyes were glittering with tears. “Laurel, she’s beautiful!”

“And, now, Dad, would like to come with me while I check her out, and get her cleaned up and weighed?” the pediatric nurse who had joined them in the delivery room asked Hotch, who immediately looked over to check on Laurel as she lay on the delivery table.

“Don’t worry, Aaron,” Rossi spoke up. “I’ll stay with Laurel.”

“And, I’ll be right here with her, too,” Nurse James added. “I need to help make sure that the new mother has come through this ordeal in good shape. Don’t worry, I’ll have her cleaned up and ready to receive visitors in no time.” She smiled at Rossi.

“Don’t worry, your wife is in good hands,” Rossi was smiling back at the nurse.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I assume you have a name picked out?” Blake asked. It was early evening and the team, along with Paige, Jack, Jessica, and Tovah, were crowded into Laurel’s hospital room admiring the new addition to their family.

“Yes – What is this little treasure’s name?” Garcia burbled as she looked over Hotch’s shoulder at the sleeping baby he was carefully cradling.

Laurel and Hotch both looked over and smiled at Paige and Jack, who were sitting side-by-side next to Laurel’s bed.

“Why don’t the two of you tell everyone?” Laurel suggested.

“Her name is Sophia,” Paige began.

“Elizabeth,” Jack declared. “Hotchner,” he added belatedly.

“Well, I think that is a beautiful name,” Blake told the two children.

“It certainly is,” JJ added.

“Sophia means ‘Wisdom’ in Greek,” Reid observed.

“Sophia was my mother’s name,” Rossi said thoughtfully.

“We know, Uncle Dave, that’s why we picked it,” Paige told him with a smile.

“I think he’s trying hard not to cry again,” Jack announced a moment later.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I think it is about time we left and let the new mother get some rest,” Rossi suggested a short time later. “I know I have had a hard day, and I’m not the one who had the baby.”

“He’s right,” Morgan agreed with a smile as he helped Garcia stand up. “We can all come back tomorrow after Mom here has had a good night’s sleep.”

“She’s beautiful,” JJ commented as she leaned over the bassinette to take one last look. “You two are so lucky!”

“Tovah, can you stay for a minute?” Laurel asked. “And, you too, Spencer. There is something –

“And, Aaron, why don’t you walk everyone down the hall?” she suggested. “You can go over Jack and Paige’s schedules for tomorrow and make sure that everything is covered.”

Her husband gave her a puzzled look before herding everyone out of the room and down the hall towards the elevators.

“Okay you two,” Laurel addressed the couple as soon as she was certain everyone was out of hearing range. “I just want to suggest that you get yourselves over to the synagogue, talk to the Rabbi, and get yourselves under that canopy as soon as possible before Mr. Meyers figures out what is going on and kills Spencer!”

“How?” Tovah asked, embarrassed.

“I suspected something two days ago,” Laurel smiled at her. “You didn’t look too healthy that morning. However, this morning, you looked absolutely green. I was the one in labor and you were the one looking sick.”

“I wanted to ask you to be my attendant,” Tovah explained. “And, I suspect that it is going to be a while before you feel up to it.”

“Just make sure there is a chair for me to sit in at the end of the aisle,” Laurel told her. “If I can make it that far, that’s all the matters. Just promise me you’ll speak with the Rabbi tomorrow – Please? I don’t want to have to visit Spencer in the hospital!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The wedding of Tovah Israel Meyers and Spencer William Reid took place ten days later under the canopy at the Beth Israel Synagogue. Tovah had asked Laurel and Paige to be her attendants, while Reid chose Henry and Jack as his groomsmen.

Jade had flown in from Chicago for the wedding of her auxiliary skating coach and, as Jack told the story in later years, it was while he was standing in front of the synagogue, looking around at the wedding guests, that it suddenly dawned on him that The University of Chicago might be a good choice for a college to attend. And, as Hotch later moaned, three generations of Hotchner men attending the University of Virginia immediately went down the drain the minute his son, Jack, fell in love with Jade.

Despite grousing about again being forced to organize a wedding on short notice, Garcia came through yet again with flying colors, and Mrs. Meyers was duly impressed with the results. And, if Mr. Meyers suspected the reason for the wedding being held on such short notice, he never let on. As his wife kept reminding him, “She’s marrying **A DOCTOR** – Three times he is **A DOCTOR**! Can your sister say that about any of her kids?”


	68. Chapter 68

Hotch’s paternity leave began the moment baby Sophia was born, with Chief Cruz promising that there would be no interruptions from work.

“I remember what it was like when my children were born,” he reminisced. “Everyone needs time to readjust and you need time to be with your family.

Life at the Hotchner household quickly settled into a pattern. Every morning Hotch got up early and took Paige to the ice rink. He then made sure that both she and Jack were safely delivered to their respective schools. While he was gone, Jessica helped Laurel get up and take care of the baby. After Hotch returned home, he and Jessica joined Laurel for breakfast and then they tackled whatever housework needed doing that day. Around noon, Rossi would arrive to join them for lunch and afterwards he and Jessica would run errands, eventually retrieving Jack and Paige from their various after-school activities to return them home for the evening. Meanwhile, Hotch spent the afternoon helping Laurel study for her state bar exam. As they reviewed the various materials, Hotch realized that while he was still versant in the long-established laws, he had missed some that had recently been enacted. Maybe it was time for him to update his legal training. After all, he wasn’t going to be an FBI field agent forever.

During the evenings, one or another of the BAU team would drop by. Hotch strongly suspected that Garcia had set up a master schedule to avoid their being overwhelmed by guests, and he made a note to thank her for that.

Several surprises arrived on their doorstep during those fall evenings - The first being Agent Anderson, bearing a rather large, flat, gift-wrapped box.

“I won the office pool on when the baby was going to arrive,” he explained rather sheepishly as he handed the gift to Laurel. “So, I asked JJ what she thought you might need. She talked with Penelope and they told me that you didn’t have a crib mobile for when the baby begins recognizing colors and shapes. This is the one Dr. Reid suggested.”

“Thank you, Grant,” Laurel was carefully removing the paper from the box. “They are right. I hadn’t chosen a mobile beyond the black and white one that Sophia has now and this looks like just the thing!”

“Master Warrior,” Paige’s voice floated across the family room. She walked over to stand in front of Anderson and assumed the classic yoga pose with feet together and hands with palms together and fingers pointed upwards, and bowed her head to the agent.

“Lotus Blossom,” Anderson returned the greeting in kind.

“Paige? Anderson?” Hotch questioned.

“Agent Anderson is in my yoga class sometimes,” Paige explained.

“She told me all about it a while back when I was on her protection detail,” Anderson continued the explanation. “And, it sounded like something I could incorporate into my fitness routine, so I tried it. It really seems to have helped - Last week I almost took down Agent Morgan.”

“So, he’s not invincible,” Hotch chuckled. “Maybe I should join that class myself.”

Another surprise visitor was Nurse James, who was escorted into the house by Rossi.

“”It’s not often that I get to see the results of my work,” she explained. “And, when Dave offered to bring me over, I couldn’t refuse. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not in the least!” Laurel assured her. “It’s thanks to you that my husband and my daughter’s favorite uncle are both in one piece. You are welcome here anytime.”

Another evening, just as they were finishing dinner, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Jessica immediately said as she quickly stood up and then hurried towards the front door. She was back a few minutes later, escorting a middle-aged man, wearing an open necked white shirt under a navy blue blazer.

“Uncle Norris,” Jack burst out. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Jack,” the man replied. “I asked your Aunt Jessica to join me at the movies this evening and I am here to pick her up.”

He turned to Hotch. “Norris Williams,” he said, holding out his hand to shake. “My nephew Garry plays soccer with your son.”

“Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch replied shaking hands. “I don’t believe I have seen you at any of the games I have attended.”

“I don’t get to as many games as I would like,” was the rely. “Work, you know.”

“Don’t you think we had better be going?” Jessica interrupted the two men sizing each other up. “We don’t want to have to walk into the movie late.”

“Yes, Garcia has checked him out,” were Laurel’s first words after the couple had left. “He is divorced with a two year old son his wife has custody of.  As far as run ins with the law, all she found was DUI while he was in college, two parking tickets recently, and he served on a jury about three months ago.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hotch growled. “That’s my sister he is dating!”

When Morgan walked into the family room one evening, Laurel could immediately tell something was wrong.

“Derek?” she asked. “What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Savannah and I broke up,” he blurted out. “When I got home tonight she had moved everything out of our house, even her pug was gone.”

“Had she said anything previous to moving?” Laurel asked. “Did you have any idea?”

“Well, kind of,” Morgan admitted. “It’s just that I want to have kids and she doesn’t. I thought that over time she would change her mind. However, after we came over to visit you and Sophia a couple of days ago, I mentioned that it would be nice to have a child of our own. That’s when she made it very clear that, as far as she is concerned, kids are not in her future – Not now and not ever. I told her we should talk, but her beeper went off and we never got a chance.”

“So, as far as you are concerned, are kids a deal-breaker?” Laurel asked softly.

“Yes, they are!” Morgan was adamant. “I want kids and I want them while I am still young enough to enjoy them! I’m tired of playing the dating game and I honestly don’t know what to do”

“Penelope,” Laural said quietly. “She's already your best friend and she wants children. Maybe the two of you should have that talk that you were going to have with Savannah.”

“You are very wise, Woman, do you know that?” Morgan asked as he bent over to kiss her cheek. “And, now, if you will excuse me, I have someone I need to go visit.”

And, he was gone.

However, the real surprise was yet to come.


	69. Chapter 69

“Mom, Dad, Aunt Alex is here and she has Uncle James with her!” Paige sang out. It was a Saturday afternoon near the end of Hotch’s paternity leave and Laurel had just gotten baby Sophia fed and put back into her bassinette.

“Quiet!” Jack shouted. “The baby is sleeping!”

“Quiet both of you,” Hotch instructed as he headed towards the front door to greet their guests.

“Alex, James,” Hotch greeted the couple as he opened the door. “How good to see you.”

“I hope you don’t mind us just dropping by like this,” Blake replied. “James is in town for the weekend and he wanted to check out the newest arrival. Plus,” she held up the wrapped package she was holding, “We come bearing gifts”

“Of course not,” Hotch assured them. “Come on in. James, it is good to see you again. Are you in town for long?”

“Just the weekend,” the professor confirmed as the couple followed Hotch back to the family room. “I wanted to come down before the semester starts getting hectic.”

“Hello you two!” Laurel greeted the two visitors. “How nice of you to drop by.” She began to stand up from the couch where she had been relaxing.

“Stay,” James raised his hand to gesture. “You don’t need to get up for us.”

“You’re probably exhausted,” Blake sympathized.

“Oh, I’ve had some good help,” Laurel nodded towards Jack and Paige. “And, their father has been pretty helpful, too.” She smiled widely at Hotch.

“Thanks A Lot!” Hotch laughed. “If you two will excuse me, I'll go get the star of this show so you can fuss over her.”

“And, while he is doing that, why don’t you both sit down and tell me what you have been doing?” Laurel suggested. “As you can imagine, I haven’t been getting out much and I’m having to live vicariously.”

“First, I have something for these two,” James pulled two wrapped packages out of his pockets.

“For us?” Jack questioned.

“Not for Sophia?” Paige added. “She’s the baby.”

“Actually, I was thinking,” James told them as he handed over the packages. “You two just became an older brother and an older sister. And, I think that is worth celebrating, too!”

“Thank You, Uncle James!” the two chorused.

Jack’s gift was a keyring with a soccer ball dangling from it. “Rumor has it that a driver’s license is in your near future,” James smiled at him. “And I thought you should be ready.”

“YES!” Jack fistpumped.

Paige, meanwhile, had unwrapped a pair of gaily decorated skate guards. “Look Mom!” she called out holding them up for everyone to see.

“Pretty!” Laurel commented. “James, where did you find those? I have never seen anything like them.”

“At the skate shop in the university’s ice arena,” James explained. “Apparently a student from the Art Department decided to decorate several pairs and see if there was a market for them.”

“Let me get my skates,” Paige declared as she rushed out of the room.

“Here she is,” Hotch announced as he brought Sophia into the family room. He walked over to hand her to Laurel.

Here, let me take her,” James volunteered, holding out his arms. “You can trust me, I’m a doctor.”

“It seems I’ve heard that one before,” Laurel remarked dryly.

“Besides,” James glanced over at his wife. “Alex would like to talk with you.”

“My study?” Hotch offered as he began leading the way out of the room.

  

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“She’s leaving, isn’t she?” Laurel asked James quietly.

 “We’ve decided that it’s time,” was his response.  “We want to be – “

 “James and I want to be a couple again,” Blake was explaining to Hotch as they sat in his study.  “Aaron, I’ve been watching you with Laurel and the kids over the past several years.  And, you seem to be getting so much happier with your life as time goes by.  Now, I’m not saying that I want three kids, but I am ready to have my own family unit, starting with James, and maybe a dog, and then we’ll see where it goes from there.”

“So, I have no one to blame but myself,” Hotch observed as he gave her one of his rare smiles. 

“And,” he continued.  “You are right, Alex.  I am happy – More so than I have ever been in my entire life.  And, I can’t deny you the right to try for that happiness for yourself and James.  You do know that we’ll miss you – Don’t you?”

 “I won’t be that far away,” Blake smiled at him.  “I’m only going to Boston.  That’s not that far.  And, I plan on doing consulting for the Boston office as well as the New York one.  So, if you need me, just call.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 

That evening, as he came out of the bathroom, Hotch stopped and stood in the doorway to watch Laurel as she was nursing Sophia.  Suddenly, he was aware of a shift in his perception of the scene in front of him and a corresponding reaction from his body.  Oh No – This wasn’t supposed to be happening.  Watching his wife breastfeeding their baby was not supposed to be a turn-on.  Yet, he couldn’t deny it – He was unquestionably getting hard.

Laurel closed her top and put Sophia over her shoulder to burp her.  Looking over at Hotch, she smiled.  “You seem to have developed a little bit of a problem,” she observed archly.  “If you want to wait your turn here, I’ll see what I can do to handle it.”

 “But we aren’t supposed to – It’s not time yet – You – You can’t – “ Hotch stuttered.

“I didn’t say that was what I had in mind,” Laurel told him as she gently put Sophia down in her bassinette. 

“What?” Hotch asked.

 “Why don’t you come over here and join me on the bed,” Laurel smiled at him as she ran her tongue enticingly over her lips.  “Let’s see what I can come up with.”

“But what about you?” Hotch was wasting no time in joining her.  “You can’t - “

“You can owe me one,” Laurel told him as she helped him loosen his pajama bottoms.  “And you can be sure that I intend to collect – With interest – When the time comes.”

“Now,” she purred as she bent over him.  “This looks awfully big for my little mouth.”

 


	70. Chapter 70

As Blake told the story later, she was never quite sure exactly how it happened. One afternoon, as she was strolling across campus waiting until it was time to meet James for an early dinner, she suddenly realized that she was walking past the ice arena and that she had never been inside. After pulling open the heavy weather-tight doors and walking inside, she found herself standing in the lobby, inhaling the damp, musty air that seemed to be the hallmark of every ice rink she had ever been in. At the counter in front of her, she noticed that spirited discussion seemed to be taking place.

As she stood watching, Blake suddenly realized that the student involved was deaf and that she was having difficulty making herself understood by the ice rink’s staff. Without hesitating, Blake walked over and offered to interpret. Her offer was gratefully accepted, the student’s questions were quickly answered, and the student left the rink with a smile on her face.

“Thank you so much,” the woman behind the counter told Blake. “I really appreciate your help with that.”

“My pleasure,” Blake replied. “A friend’s daughter competes in figure skating so I’m familiar with some of the jargon.”

“You know,” the woman continued. “We are hosting a competition here in a couple of weeks. It’s nothing big, just an opportunity for skaters from several of the local colleges to get together and compete. We can always use some volunteers.”

“Well – I don’t know - ,” Blake began thoughtfully. However, before she realized it, she was signed up to help out during the competition.

One competition led to another and, as soon as the rinks in the area realized that Blake was an experienced interpreter, she being asked to assist at competitions which included skaters from other countries. Eventually, she was contacted by the United Skates Figure Skating Association to see if she would be available to help out at their yearly Skate America Competition and so, Dr. Alexandra Blake, Linguist, was on her way to a new career which would take her to skating rinks all over the world.


	71. Chapter 71

**Present Day**

Hotch suddenly realized that the latest skater had finished her routine and was standing in the middle of the rink bowing to the audience, which was throwing flowers and stuffed animals onto the ice. With a start, he realized that Paige was standing at the entrance to the ice, patiently waiting her turn to skate next. As he drew a deep breath, he thought back to her first major competition.

**Four Years Ago**

Hotch’s six weeks paternity leave went by far too fast and when he returned to work, Laurel resumed taking Paige, along with Sophia, to the rink each morning, frequently accompanied by Jack. Sophia soon became a favorite of the early morning skating contingent.

“I had forgotten how tiny they are,” Brook Smithfield had cooed the first time she saw her and even Maddy had taken the time to walk over and admire the baby. Insulated baby blankets kept Sophia warm as she sat in her car seat while Paige and Tovah worked on the ice.

It was the first season Paige was competing at the Junior Level and when she came in second at Regionals and then third at the Division level competition, everyone was thrilled. And then, almost before anyone knew it, she was headed to Nationals.

“Cleveland, Ohio, in February?” Rossi groused. “Why couldn’t they have it someplace warm, like Arizona?”

“You don’t have to come, Dave,” Laurel reminded him. “I can handle getting us there and then on to the hotel and the rink. Besides, Aaron and the rest of the team will be joining us before the competition actually starts. Tovah and I just want to get there a few days early so Paige can get used to the arena and the ice.”

“You are going to handle a new baby, a pregnant Coach Tovah, and a 14 year old girl, along with all the skating gear?” Rossi questioned. “I think not. Besides, Reid is going to have a fit unless someone is there to keep an eye on his pregnant wife.”

In the end, Rossi had flown to Cleveland along with Laurel, Paige, Sophia, and Tovah. The town car he had arranged to meet them at the airport took them directly to the luxury hotel where he had made their reservations, located directly across the street from the arena.

“Dave, this is far too expensive!” Laurel protested as they walked into the lobby of the hotel. “Besides, we want to go to the Rock and Roll Museum. How are we supposed to get there without a rental car?”

“Take a cab,” he growled at her. “I will not have two women, one of them pregnant, with a baby and a young girl, running around a strange city all by themselves.”

“Yes Sir, Uncle Dave, Sir!” Laurel mock saluted him, and then leaned over to gently kiss his cheek. “I love it when you get protective,” she assured him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Joan! Jade!” Laurel squealed like a teenager. “What are you doing here?”

It was later that same day and the group had gone across the street to the ice arena to check it out prior to Paige’s practice ice time.

“Surprise!” Joan enveloped her in a hug. “We wanted to surprise you!”

“Well, you certainly did that,” Laurel was juggling the baby carrier on one arm while she hugged Joan with the other. “I had no idea – “

“The girl that was supposed to come from the Midwest Division got hurt,” Jade explained as she jumped up and down while hugging Paige. “So, I got a last minute invitation and here I am!”

“I knew they were coming,” Tovah admitted. “Joan called me a couple of days ago to make sure I would be available to coach Jade. She said she wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you certainly succeeded,” Rossi told Joan.

“Where is Michael?” he continued. “Will he be joining us later?”

Joan suddenly looked distressed as she reached to take Sophia from Laurel. “Michael hasn’t been doing too well lately,” she confessed. “He’s been able to handle his classes this semester, but when he’s done with them for the day, he’s often too tired to deal with anything else.”

“I noticed that he was having problems when I was there to present my yearly fall lecture,” Rossi admitted. “I didn’t know it had gotten worse.”

“This will most likely be his last semester teaching,” Joan told him. “But, please, don’t let him know I told you. He’s having trouble dealing with it.”

“Not to worry,” Rossi assured her as he gave her a friendly hug. “However, I will call him tonight and let him know that we will miss him.”

“What a beautiful young lady!” Joan changed the subject. “And, I see you have her in the bunting I sent you.”

“I can’t thank you enough for that - It has worked out great!” Laurel enthused. “Several of the other mothers in the rink have asked where I got it and I just tell them I have 'connections’.”


	72. Chapter 72

The next two days sped by. Joan and Jade had driven from Chicago, so everyone was able to pile into their SUV and drive over to visit the Rock and Roll Museum. Even Rossi was impressed by their extensive collection of antique electric guitars and other memorabilia. Paige and Jade were on the same practice ice sessions, making it easier for Tovah to handle her coaching responsibilities.

“I’m afraid this is going to be my last competition,” she confessed to the two mothers and Rossi. “With my new job, a baby on the way, and a husband who is out of town a lot, I don’t think I will be able to handle it all. While we are here, we need to look around and see if we can spot another coach who might be willing to take on these two girls.”

“That’s going to be tough,” Rossi observed. “From what I have seen, most coaches expect to be the ultimate authority for all issues concerning their skaters. We, on the other hand, are used to a team approach.”

“Well, I took a chance the last time,” Laurel smiled at Tovah. “And it turned out great. I guess I just might have to take a chance again.”

And so, the search for a new coach began.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch and the team flew into Cleveland just hours before Paige and Jade took the ice for their short program.

“Okay, you two. You both need to concentrate on skating a clean program,” Tovah reminded them as they waited for their warm-up groups to be called. “The judges need to see that you are capable of completing the required maneuvers without any difficulties. Jade, you need to remember to keep your head up. There‘s nothing on the ice that you need to watch out for. And, as for you, Paige, try to keep track of your arms. Flailing them about as you skate does not count as artistic expression.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Paige smiled at her coach.

“Yes, Coach Tovah,” Jade added with a grin.

“Now, let’s go knock them dead!” Tovah declared with a smile.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**“Go Paige!”** the familiar call echoed across the arena as Paige took her opening pose. Jade had skated in the previous warm-up group, and Rossi and Morgan had joined together to do the honors for her while Joan sat smiled proudly.

“You know some of these girls?” the older couple sitting in front of the team turned around to ask.

“Jade, who was in the last group, is an old friend, and Paige is my daughter,” Hotch proclaimed proudly.

“Well, best of luck,” the husband declared.

“I saw them on practice ice earlier and they both are very good skaters,” his wife added appreciatively.


	73. Chapter 73

“Final results,” Tovah chanted. “I’m pretty sure I know where you both placed, but we need to see the official listing. That will determine when your next practice ice sessions are, as well as which warm-up group you will be skating with tomorrow afternoon.”

“Tovah?” the young man asking was bundled up against the outside cold and had walked across the back-stage area to speak to her. “Tovah Meyers?”

Tovah turned around to look at him.

“Well, maybe not Meyers any more,” he commented as he noticed her baby bump.

“You probably don’t remember me,” he continued. “I used to skate with you years ago at the Southern Virginia Ice Arena. I’m Ian – Ian Friedman.”

“Ian?” Tovah’s forehead wrinkled as she thought. “You were in my class in grade school, too, weren’t you?”

“That’s right – You do remember!” he replied with a sigh of relief. “I was afraid you would think I was some kind of creepy stalker or something.”

“What are you doing here?” Tovah asked. “Don’t tell me you are coaching, too. If I remember right, your father was transferred and you moved to - ” She looked at him for help.

“We moved to Aurora, Ohio, one of the suburbs around here,” Ian told her. “And, yes, I am now coaching. I have a skater in the Men’s Junior Division. He’s on the ice in an hour or so and I am waiting for him to show up. It looks like you have two skaters in this division?” He looked over at Paige and Jade.

“I certainly do,” Tovah confirmed. “And they both skated extremely well today.”

“Tovah Meyers-Reid?” a woman wearing a navy blue wool coat, carrying a microphone, and being closely followed by a cameraman rushed over to where the group was standing.

“Yes?” Tovah responded cautiously.

“I’m Cassie Hernandez of The Ice Channel,” the woman introduced herself. “And I just want your comments on what it is like to have two students competing against each other. How difficult is it?”

“Difficult?” Tovah repeated slowly. “It’s not what I would term difficult. They are just both out there trying to skate their best.”

“But, how do you divide your time?” the woman persisted. “It can’t be easy – “

“Excuse me,” JJ walked over and placed herself between Tovah and the newswoman.

“Jennifer Jareau,” she introduced herself. “Close family friend of both skaters and their families, as well as of Coach Tovah. If you will let me, I can give you some insights into both of the skaters as well as into how Coach Tovah handles having two very talented students.”

JJ skillfully guided the newswoman and her cameraman away from the skaters and their coach and into a quiet corner of the room.

“You have your own media person?” Ian asked in surprise.

“Friend of the families,” Tovah breathed a sigh of relief. “JJ used to be a Media Liaison for the FBI, and there are days when that definitely comes in handy.

“FBI?” Ian echoed. “You have definitely been leading a more charmed life than me. We have got to get together before this competition is over with so you can catch me up on all the details.”

“Final Results!” Garcia’s voice floated across the room. “We have final results!”


	74. Chapter 74

“As I expected,” Tovah announced a short time later as she looked up at the screen. “Jade, you are currently in eighth place and Paige, you are in fifth. Not bad for your first time at Nationals. Now, that means that you will be on different sessions for practice ice tomorrow morning, as well as being in separate warm-up groups for the competition. It will make it a little easier for me to spend time with both of you.”

“Would you like to comment on that?” JJ asked with a smile as she rejoined them.

“Thank you so much!” Tovah told her. “That woman caught me totally unawares.”

“She was awfully nosey,” Jade commented.

“That’s her job, Sweetie,” JJ replied. “And, I must say, I kind of enjoyed handling her. It has been a long time since I’ve done something like that.”

“How would you like to be my wingman, too?” Ian teased. “I may not have two students here but I am sure I could – “

“Sorry, Married,” JJ smiled as she held up her left hand with its wedding band. “Although, I must admit, the offer is tempting.”

“Just my luck!” Ian groused cheerfully.

“Catch up with you later?” he offered Tovah.

“With my husband, too?” she replied.

“It will be my pleasure!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Ian seems really nice,” Paige commented offhandedly that evening as she and her family were relaxing in their hotel suite.

“He certainly does,” Laurel agreed.

“Coach Tovah said she knew him a long, long time ago before he moved here,” Paige continued.

“I’m sure Coach Tovah has skated with a lot of people over the years,” Hotch told her. “Just like you have. Remember Clarisse?”

“Oh Yeah - Her!” Paige wrinkled up her nose.

“Coach Tovah and Uncle Spencer are having dinner with Ian right now,” Jack contributed.

“And I’m sure they having a good time getting caught up,” Laurel commented as she rocked baby Sophia.

“And, now, young lady, it’s time for you to get into bed,” Laurel continued, looking over at Paige. “You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“Oh Mom!” Paige protested.

“And, I want your cell phone before you go,” she held out her hand.

“What??” Paige asked.

“No texting after you are in bed!” Laurel told her. “You are supposed to be sleeping. Now, hand it over – You’ll get it back tomorrow morning.”

“Whatever!” Paige muttered as she handed the phone to her mother before heading into the closest bedroom.

“Whatever happened to Clarisse – Do you know?” Hotch asked after Paige had left the room.

“According to Joan, she just passed both her Senior Level tests,” Laurel replied. “Her mother is supposed to be bringing her here in the next day or so, so she can watch the Senior Ladies’ competition. That way she will have an idea of who she will be competing against over the next year. It is supposed to inspire her to work harder.”

“We had better warn Rossi,” Hotch smirked. “I would assume Dotty hasn’t changed her man-chasing ways.”

“Now,” he continued as he stood up. “I am going to go change my clothes and get ready for bed. I have had a long day and I suspect that tomorrow is going to be just as long.”

He looked over at his son. “Jack, do you want to go first in the bathroom, seeing as how we are going to be bunking together tonight?” he offered.

“Not quite yet,” Jack replied. “Mom still doesn’t have the crib for Sophia set up and I was planning on giving her a hand with that.”

“You can hold Sophia while I put the sheets on,” Laurel smiled as she handed over the baby. “Then I can wheel the crib into the other bedroom with Paige and me. That way when we leave for practice ice tomorrow morning we won’t disturb the two of you.”

“Why don’t you leave Sophia with Jack and me tomorrow morning?” Hotch offered. “After you are done feeding her you can just roll the crib into our room and we can take it from there. That way you won’t have to drag all her gear out the door and across the street with you.”

“If you are sure?” Laurel asked.

“We’re sure,” Hotch replied with a smile at Jack.

“Don’t worry, Mom,” Jack added. “We can handle it.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Hotch woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bedroom. Yawning, he got out of bed and walked over to the doorway leading into the living room. When he pushed the door open, he saw Jack sitting on the couch holding Sophia. It suddenly dawned on him that he could very easily be looking at a young father holding his first child - His son was quickly becoming a man. How much time had passed and how much of his son’s growing up had he missed? Was there still time to play catch-up? Maybe it was time to –

Hotch quickly shook off that thought. He and Morgan needed to work on rebuilding the team. Bringing Anderson in had been the right move, but they still needed at least one more member, and so far none of the agents who had been rotating in and out had seemed to be a good fit.

Jack sensed that he was being watched and looked over to smile at him. “She’s really something, isn’t she, Dad?” he asked.

“She certainly is,” Hotch agreed as he walked over to stand behind his son and daughter.

“And to think that Mom – That she actually - ,” Jack left the sentence unfinished.

“She’s something special, too,” his father agreed.


	75. Chapter 75

The morning flew by – Practice ice, breakfast (provided by Rossi for the team, plus Ian, in a private room), a seminar by the USFSA on some rule changes that were scheduled for the next season, lunch, and then hair and make-up (by Garcia). Before anyone knew it, the team was again sitting in the arena watching as the Junior Ladies took their turns on the ice.

When Jade’s turn came, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid did the honors and **"GO JADE!"** echoed across the ice while Joan sat nervously grasping Laurel’s hand.

“It doesn’t get any easier, does it?” she whispered to Laurel, who was gently rocking Sophia.

“I don’t think it is supposed to,” Laurel replied philosophically. “I keep telling myself that it’s better for me to be nervous than Paige but, somehow, I don’t believe it.”

Jade’s long skate went well, although some of her maneuvers weren’t as difficult as those performed by some of the other competitors.

“Better a clean skate with maneuvers that you are comfortable with than a risky one that you end up worrying your way through,” was Tovah’s philosophy for this competition.

“Just wait until next time!” Jade had replied.

When Paige’s turn came, Hotch could barely croak out his usual **“GO PAIGE”** and Jack, assisted by Rossi, had to take over for him.

“I never thought I would be this nervous,” he whispered to Laurel as Paige’s music began to fill the arena.

“It’s only going to get worse,” she whispered back.

Paige’s program went smoothly with only one slight bobble on a landing and she ended it to a flurry of applause. Afterwards, in the back-stage area, Tovah was busy congratulating both of her skaters when Ian walked over to join them.

“Congratulations to both of you!” he told them. “You both had excellent skates. Are the final results up yet?”

“Not quite,” Tovah told him as she nodded towards the screen. “I am pretty sure I know how they did, but the computer seems to be taking its time.”

Suddenly the computer screen flickered to life and ‘Final Results’ flashed across the top of it.

“Paige, you moved up to Fourth, and Jade, you remained at Eighth – Good Job Ladies!” Tovah chortled. “Particularly for your first trip to Nationals!”

“Congratulations to both of you!” Ian added his support. “Now, I assume you are both planning on upping the difficulty levels of your programs over the next few months?”

“Of course!” Jade smiled at him. “I need to start working really hard on my triples. Uncle Spencer said he has some ideas that he thinks will help me.”

“After talking with Spencer last night, I don’t doubt that,” Ian laughed. “Your Uncle certainly has come up with some interesting concepts, and I don’t doubt that most of them will work.”

“Tovah – Do you have a minute?” he added. “I’d like to have a quick word with you before I have to get my skater ready.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Joan – I really hate to say Good-By,” Laurel’s voice quavered. It was the next morning and everyone was in the hotel lobby getting ready to leave.

“I know, but Jade and I have a long drive ahead of us and you have a plane to catch,” Joan replied.

“We’ll be seeing you in a couple of weeks during Spring Break?” JJ asked.

“You’ll be seeing Jade for sure,” Joan replied. “I don’t think Michael will be up to making the trip and I don’t want to leave him home alone again.”

“Let me talk to him,” Rossi volunteered. “Maybe I can come up with some reason to stop by for a ‘consult’. That way I can fly to Chicago and stay with him while you take a break.”

“We’ll see,” Joan promised. “We’ll see.”


	76. Chapter 76

During the next several weeks, the weekly Fairfax, Virginia, newspaper printed three articles with the byline of Ronnie Bowers. The first announced that a new coach, Ian Friedman, was joining the staff at the Fairfax Valley Ice Arena.

As Tovah had explained to Laurel and Joan, “His elderly grandparents still live in the area and he and his fiancée have been talking about moving closer to them so he can help out. I am hoping you will give him a chance to coach Paige and Jade.”

“He does seem to know what he is doing,” Laurel observed. “And, his skater did quite well at Nationals.”

“Jade does seem to get along with him,” Joan added thoughtfully.

“And, I assume he will pass Penelope’s scrutiny,” Tovah grinned. “I’ve already warned him about her.”

“You will be working with Ian to ease the transition, won’t you?” Joan worried.

“Of course!” Tovah quickly assured her. “I’m not going to just abandon my two best students!”

The second article was a story on the upcoming Spring Show at the Fairfax Valley Ice Arena. The pictures accompanying the story included a group shot of the beginning level skaters who would be participating, as well as a picture of the featured guest skater who would be joining them from Chicago - Miss Jade Larson. Attendance at the three performances of the show far exceeded expectations, and the Fairfax Valley Ice Skating Club was suddenly in the black for the first time in several years.

As Brooke Smithfield observed, “A little fresh blood can sometimes work wonders!”

The third article announced the formation of a new Public Relations firm in the Fairfax area – R & J Productions. JJ had finally decided that the time had come for her to return to her first love. As she explained to Hotch when she handed him her resignation, “With one child already and another on the way (she unconsciously stroked her barely visible baby bump) Will and I decided that it was time that one of us had a job that didn’t constantly put us into life threatening situations. And when Ronnie, my old friend from college, approached me with the proposal, I just couldn’t say 'No'.”

The article went on to tell that the new firm was already handling public relations for A & L Hospitality - A hotel group which owned five (soon to be six) Sleepaway Inns and Suites with locations in Houston, Austin, College Station, and (opening soon) Fairfax, Virginia.

As Hotch later complained to Rossi, “I lost another team member and again I have no one to blame but myself. If I hadn’t married such a dynamic woman – “

“If you hadn’t married that dynamic woman, you and Jack would still be sitting in that drab apartment you used to live in eating take-out. And right about now you both would be pretty miserable,” Rossi had finished up with a smile.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Mom, are you busy?” It was late afternoon, and Jack and Paige had just gotten home from their yoga class when he walked into the kitchen where Laurel was sitting at the table examining stacks of papers and punching numbers into a calculator.

“Not terribly,” she replied looking up. “I’m just going over proposals from some vendors Allison and I are thinking of using for the new Fairfax location. What’s up?”

Jack took his time as he pulled out a chair and slowly sat down.

“Is something wrong?” Laurel asked, concerned.

“No, not really,” he told her slowly. “It’s just that – Iwanttoquitplayingsoccer.” It all came out in a rush.

“Whoa – Whoa – Slow down,” Laurel told him. “You don’t want to play soccer any more? Any particular reason?”

“It’s not fun anymore and I don’t enjoy it,” Jack complained. “And, it’s not like I am going to get a college scholarship from it or anything. Plus, I need the time to study. I need to bring my grades up if I am going to get into a good college.” He looked imploringly at Laurel.

“I can understand all that,” she replied. “But, I have one question for you – This isn’t because of Paige and her skating, is it? Because, if it is, I can assure you that handling both of your sports is definitely not a problem.”

“Oh No - It’s not that,” Jack quickly assured her. “Although, if I’m not playing soccer, maybe I can help out more with getting Paige back and forth to the rink and everything.”

“Okay,” Laurel told him. “But, if you are going to quit the team, you need to speak with your coach. Give him some advance notice so he can line up someone to take your place on the field. You don’t want to just walk away and leave him in a lurch. After all, you may need a recommendation from him when you apply to colleges.”

“I can do that,” Jack declared. “But, Dad?”

“I’ll talk with your father,” Laurel promised him. “I don’t think there will be any problem there. Especially when I explain to him that you are already thinking about what it is going to take for you to get into a good college.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

He glanced at the piles of papers lying on the table. “Can I ask you something?” he said.

“What do you have in mind?” Laurel was curious.

“Are you rich?” Jack asked. “I mean, I know that you helped Aunt Tovah get that job with the architectural firm because you and Allison are building that hotel. And I know that you gave JJ and her friend their start in their business, and that you helped buy this house, and that you pay all of Paige’s skating bills and everything, but are you rich?”

“I didn’t get Aunt Tovah her job, I just recommended her for it,” Laurel corrected Jack. “I simply told the architect we were working with on remodeling the building that I knew of a student who was about to graduate and was looking for an internship. I also pointed out that several universities in the area are planning on expanding their ice rinks in the near future and that this particular student had extensive, first-hand knowledge of ice rinks. And, as far as JJ and her partner are concerned, I have seen first hand what JJ can do and I wanted her expertise for the Inns.”

“Now, as for being rich, there are many different definitions of that,” Laurel continued slowly. “People can be rich with money, with family, with friends, lots of ways. However, if you are asking whether I have money in the bank, the answer is ‘Yes’. I do have money in the bank and several other places as well. Enough that you and Paige and Sophia won’t have to worry about paying for college. Is that what you wanted to know?”

“Yes!” Jack replied. “That’s what I was wondering about.”


	77. Chapter 77

It was in the evening of a soft, early summer’s day when Tovah gave birth to a son. Her labor had begun early that morning and she had called Laurel to asked, “What does it feel like when you are in labor?”

“I suspect everyone is different,” Laurel replied. “With me, it started out with just some twinges of pain in the pelvic region. Then, after they started coming regularly, they began to get stronger, more like cramps. Why, do you think you are in labor?”

“I think so,” Tovah replied. “But, I don’t know if I should wake Spencer up and tell him.”

“A wise decision would be to let him sleep,” Laurel told her thoughtfully. “You know Spencer. He would just start worrying, and then he would begin telling you what you should and should not do. He would then devolve into citing facts, figures, and statistics that you really don’t need to hear right now. Besides, both of you need all the rest you can get now because you aren’t going to be getting any for the next several days.”

“I suppose you are right,” Tovah sighed. “It’s just that – “

“Do you want to talk? Laurel offered. “Because, if you do, that’s no problem – I’m right here. Why don’t you start by telling me about the building you are currently working on?”

The two women talked and listened with each other for nearly an hour before Tovah excused herself to go work on her current project. “Now that we’ve discussed it, I realize where the problem is,” she told Laurel. “I should have time to rework that back elevation before Spencer wakes up.”

“You’ll call me when you get to the hospital?” Laurel asked.

“Of course!”

It was several hours later, when Reid woke up at his usual time to go to work, that Tovah gently told him that he wouldn’t be going in that day.

“You should have woken me,” he protested as he picked up his cell phone. “I’ll need to call Hotch.”

“You needed your sleep,” Tovah pointed out. “And, besides, there is nothing for you to do. From here on, it is just a waiting game.”

It was shortly after lunch when Tovah finally allowed Reid to drive her to the hospital. And, as he drove, she took the time to call her mother.

“You never called me!” her mother accused her. “I would have come over.”

“Mom, I was working,” Tovah protested. “And, I had Spencer with me. It wasn’t like I was alone or anything.”

“You need your mother at a time like this!” was the immediate response. “Don’t worry - Your father and I are on our way.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Tovah murmured as she shut off her cell phone.

The next hour and a half was consumed with paperwork, checking Tovah’s and the baby’s vital signs, getting her into a hospital room, and, finally, seeing the doctor.

“You are making good progress,” the doctor assured the mother-to-be. “All we can do now is wait for that young man of yours to decide to make his appearance.”

“O – O - K – A – Y,” Tovah panted. **“O-W-W-W-!”**

“The baby is in the right position, isn’t he?” Reid worried. “You do know that 3% - 4% of all births are breech presentation and that can lead to numerous problems.”

“There is no problem with that,” the doctor assured him. “Your young man is already showing his superior intelligence by positioning himself correctly right from the start.”

“Now, about my mother – “ Tovah started.

“That’s no problem,” the doctor hurried to assure her. “There’s no reason why she can’t be in here with you. If she’s in the waiting room you can just tell the nurse to send her back.”

“There isn’t any reason for her not to be here?” Tovah asked, disappointed. “You can’t think of anything?”

“Problem there?” the doctor guessed.

“Yes,” Reid spoke up. “My mother-in-law does have a tendency to be rather - dramatic.”

“And we want our son to be born into a calm, quiet, meditative atmosphere,” Tovah explained.

“Sorry,” the doctor apologized. “But I’m afraid that’s something you are going to have to handle yourselves.”

In the end, Reid overrode all of his mother-in-law’s protests (“Why can’t I be in the delivery room? My sister-in-law Ester saw both her grandchildren being born!), and limited her visits to the labor room to ten minutes each at fifteen minute intervals.

“Tovah needs to rest between contractions,” he told the upset woman. “And, I need to make sure that she gets that rest.”

In the end, Maxwell (after his maternal grandfather) William Meyers-Reid was born with only his parents and the doctor in attendance. Laurel had managed to calm the new grandmother down by pointing out that Tovah had been raised to be a well-mannered, modest young lady, and that it was probably that modesty which was preventing her from allowing any unnecessary people in the delivery room. Also, she reminded the older woman, wasn’t she always complaining about how her sister’s grandchildren were spoiled, rude, and ill-mannered? Now, wasn’t it just possible that these traits had begun with their being coddled and spoiled at birth?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Young Max’s _bris_ took place the traditional eight days later with the BAU team, along with Blake and James, in attendance. Reid had arranged to use one of the reception rooms at the Beth Israel Synagogue, where he and Tovah had gotten married.

At the appointed time, Tovah carried the peacefully sleeping baby into the room and carefully handed him to Laurel, who then took him to the front of the designated area and put him into the lap of his maternal grandfather, who held him for the actual ceremony.

“I’m glad that’s not me up there,” Morgan shuddered.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Garcia said. “Besides, you had it done in the hospital. What’s the difference?”

“I didn’t have everyone looking at me,” Morgan replied.

“However,” he added as he looked around at the buffet which had been set up for the guests. “The food afterwards might just make it worthwhile.”

 _“Mazel tov!”_ Rossi greeted Tovah’s parents afterwards. “A Healthy Grandson – What A Blessing!”

“A grandson is indeed a blessing,” Mr. Meyers agreed.

“Now, for the next one – “ Mrs. Meyers began prophetically.


	78. Chapter 78

Aaron – You won’t believe it – I got a call!” Laurel voice echoed over the phone. “I got a call!”

“About anything in particular?” Hotch asked. He and the team were working a case in New Hampshire and Laurel’s mid-day call had caught him unawares.

“From the United States Figure Skating Association!” Laurel chortled. “They called to ask if Paige would be available to participate in international competitions!”

“Any competition in particular?” Hotch immediately put his hand over his free ear and began ignoring the chaos in the room around him.

“Not yet,” Laurel told him. “At this point they are just compiling their list for the next competition season. Paige will be in the lowest tier group, but they will be including her. That’s the important part.”

“Do we need to do anything?” Hotch inquired.

“Passports,” Laurel immediately replied. “You have yours, and I assume Jack’s is current, but Paige, Sophia, and I will need to get them.”

“Get the paperwork together,” Hotch suggested. “I should be home within the next few days and we can all go down to the passport office together and get things underway.”

“Hotch – What is it?” Laurel could hear Morgan’s voice in the background. “Is anything wrong?’

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hotch’s smile could be heard over the phone as he turned around to speak to Morgan. “My daughter is going to be competing internationally!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The call from the USFSA came sooner than expected. “Hamilton, Ontario,” Laurel told Rossi excitedly. “It is a world level competition for Junior Level skaters. One of the skaters who was originally scheduled to attend for the U.S. had to withdraw and they want Paige to compete in her place! I know where Hamilton is located, but I have no idea how to get there from here. The USFSA said they would handle things, but - ”

“Let me get started on it,” Rossi immediately replied. “You and Coach Ian get the skater ready. I’ll handle everything else.”


	79. Chapter 79

“This is a beautiful facility!” Laurel exclaimed as she looked around the chaotic lobby of the Civic Arena in Hamilton, Ontario. “I still can’t believe we are really here!”

“We’re here all right,” Hotch smiled. “What do you think?” he looked at Paige.

“Are you sure we are in another country?” she asked. “This doesn’t seem all that different. Also, the plane ride wasn’t that long and the car ride went by really fast, too.”

“Take my word for it - We are in another country,” Garcia laughed happily. “Just wait until you see their money – They have Loonies and Toonies and the bills are all sorts of pretty colors. There is even a bill with a picture of a snow owl on it!”

“You sound like you need some shopping therapy, Mama,” Morgan joked.

“Ice and ice rinks are pretty much the same no matter where you go,” Ian explained as he looked around. “Now, why don’t you and your mother come with me and we’ll see where we need to sign in. And, I think someone from the USFSA is supposed to meet us here.”

“Paige Hotchner?” a petite woman with shinny black hair and almond shaped eyes was making her way between the numerous skaters and their coaches and parents who were milling about in the lobby.

“Yes,” Paige replied. “That’s me.”

“I’m Joyce Takata from the USFSA,” the woman replied, holding out her hand to shake. “And, I assume this is your family?”

“Nice to meet you,” Paige replied politely, shaking hands. “And, yes, this is my mother and my father, and my brother and sister, and my Uncle Dave and my Uncle Spencer and my Coach Ian and – “

“You certainly travel with an entourage,” the woman interrupted her with a laugh. “But, right now, I only need you, your coach, and one of your parents. We need to get you signed in and pick up your credentials, as well as get you a copy of the final schedule.”

“You handle it,” Hotch told Laurel, taking Sophia from her. “You know this routine better than I.”

“We’ll be right back,” Laurel assured him as she, Paige, and Ian followed Joyce across the lobby.

“Okay – Now?” Rossi questioned once they were out of hearing.

“Yes - Now!” Hotch carefully put Sophia down to stand next to him before pulling out his cell phone and pushing some numbers.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Okay, that was relatively painless,” Laurel remarked as she led the way back across the lobby a short time later.

“Your schedule looks pretty straightforward,” Ian told Paige as he studied one of the sheets of paper he was holding. “Besides practice ice you will also need to show up for the Team USA meeting and group picture. It doesn’t say here what you are supposed to wear for the picture. I will have to ask about that.”

“Oh – My – Gosh!” Laurel was almost shouting. “I don’t believe it!”

“Uncle Joel – Aunt Lois,” Paige shouted. “You’re here!” She ran across the crowded lobby to tackle her uncle.

“It was a nice day so we decided to go for a drive,” Laurel’s brother beamed at his niece.

“Across the state – Across the river at Port Huron – Over to London, Ontario - And then straight on ‘til morning,” Lois laughed. “And, before we knew it, here we were!”

“I was not about to miss your first international competition,” Joel told his niece. “Particularly since it was so close to home.”

“And, besides, we haven’t seen this little munchkin in a while,” Lois added as she reached behind Hotch to retrieve Sophia, who was hiding there.

“Hi, Sis!” Joel added with a grin. “Surprised to see us?”

“Surprised – Shocked – Stunned – All of the above!” Laurel stuttered. “Who told – “ She looked over to where her husband and Rossi were grinning at her.

“You two?” she questioned. “I don’t know whether to hug you or hit you!”

“Try hugging,” Blake suggested. “It’s safer in the long run.”

“Besides, hitting would be a bad influence on the baby.” Tovah was juggling Max in his baby carrier.

“Actually, babies aren’t significantly influenced by events happening around them until approximately eight months of age,” Reid replied as he reached over to take his son. “And Max is only 14 weeks old.”

“Okay, hug it is,” Laurel smiled as she put her arms around first Rossi and then her husband. “Thank you both,” she told them.

“And, now, I believe we need to check out the hotel,” Rossi suggested with a smile.

“Excuse me!” Joyce Takata came hurrying across the lobby and skidded to a stop in front of Rossi.

“I just recognized you,” she panted. “You’re David Rossi.”

“That I am,” Rossi smiled at her.

“The sections of your books dealing with pedophiles and stalkers are required reading for the USFSA staff,” the woman told him. “Dealing with groups of children and young adults the way we do, that is a constant concern.”

“I can believe that,” Rossi replied. “I know that all the competitions I have attended have been target rich environments. I am surprised there haven’t been more incidents.”

“Constant vigilance,” was the explanation. “By parents, coaches, volunteers, everyone.”

“You know, if you have some time over the next couple of days, I would like to get together with you to see if you can give me some ideas of what we should be looking out for,” she continued.

“I would be delighted,” Rossi assured her.

“What do you think?” Garcia whispered to Morgan. “Another Rossi conquest?”

“I don’t see a wedding ring,” Blake contributed in a whisper. “So, it is a possibility.”

“I know I wouldn’t mind giving her some hints,” Morgan told the two women.

“Cool it, Hot Stuff,” Garcia told him. “You already have more on your plate than you can handle.”

“You are so right, Mama,” Morgan smiled back at her. “You are definitely more than enough woman for me!”


	80. Chapter 80

Paige’s short skate was scheduled for early in the competition and, after she had removed her skates and changed her clothes, she and Ian joined the team in the seats.

“I heard you guys cheering for me,” Paige told the team with a smile.

“Yeah – About that,” Morgan looked slightly embarrassed.

“We weren’t sure if it was appropriate to yell like that, seeing as how we are in another country and all,” Garcia continued.

“And then I thought about the ice hockey game Morgan dragged me to,” Reid continued the explanation.

“And, seeing as how they play hockey in this arena all the time,” Blake wasn’t about to be left out.

“And hockey is the national game of Canada,” Joel smiled knowingly.

“We yelled,” Hotch got right to the point.

“Well, it must have helped,” Ian smiled at everyone. “Because her program went really well.”

“Several of your maneuvers weren’t as difficult as what some of the other skaters are doing, but we knew that would be the case going in,” he continued, talking to Paige. “But, you skated a clean program, and that’s what counts.”

“You had good height on all your jumps,” Laurel pointed out. “And all your jump rotations were completed.”

“Your spins were all centered and your footwork was clean,” Tovah added.

“Hopefully, the judges realized that the sixth skater, the one from Azerbaijan was not on a clean edge when she took off for her Lutz,” Reid observed. “And that the eleventh skater, the first of the two from China to skate, shorted her rotation on her Salchow. As for the skater from Italy who skated fourteenth - ”

“Excuse me,” Joyce Takata leaned over from the row behind them to talk to Reid. “Do you really remember all that about the skaters?”

“I can recite their entire programs, move for move,” Reid replied offhandedly. “Eidetic memory.”

“Plus a genius IQ,” Morgan added. “Nothing gets by our most favorite Genius here.”

“I need to talk to you later,” Joyce told Reid as the music began for the next skater. “I may have a proposition for you.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I wish you were here,” Laurel was talking to JJ over the phone. “The facility is absolutely beautiful and everyone here is so nice!”

“I wish I was there, too,” JJ replied. “However, until this young man of mine decides to put in an appearance, I am going to be staying close to home.”

“Have you had any encounters with the press?” she continued.

“Not really,” Laurel told her. “The security in the arena is quite tight and the representative from the USFSA has been screening everyone who has access to the Team USA skaters. There was a ‘Group Interview’ and a photo op, but that’s been about it.”

“However,” she chuckled. “There has been an interesting development.”

“Tell!” JJ demanded.

“It seems that Spencer has been offered the opportunity to become a caller at upcoming skating competitions,” Laurel reported. “He would have to serve an apprenticeship first but, with his eidetic memory and his ability to identify all the moves, that should go fairly quickly.”

“What does Tovah think about that?” JJ asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Laurel replied. “She seems to be a bit distracted. However, she has to realize that he’s not going to be an FBI field agent forever and that this will give him something to do when he finally does stand down.”

“She’s probably worried about traveling with a baby who isn’t quite four months old,” JJ said thoughtfully. “And, as for Spencer’s future, that is probably the furthest thing from her mind right now.”


	81. Chapter 81

“The end of another competition,” Laurel sighed. It was two days later and everyone (along with their luggage) was gathered in the lobby of the hotel.

“This one has been a bit different,” Hotch observed.

“Yeah – Rossi got to hit on both the coach from Italy and the rep from the USFSA,” Morgan smirked.

“He’ll be lucky if he doesn’t get a visit from one or both of their families,” Blake observed dryly.

“What about you, Dr. Blake?” Garcia teased. “Didn’t I see you engaging in several long conversations with that one coach from Russia?”

“That was different,” Blake immediately protested. “I was brushing up on my Russian vocabulary. I need to learn some of the common ice skating terms.”

“Like ‘Land on your rear end’?” Garcia suggested with a laugh.

“How about ‘Face Plant’?” Jack added as he and Morgan hooted with laughter.

“Paige – Where is Paige?” Joel looked around the lobby trying to locate his niece. “Lois and I need to tell her Good-by before we leave.”

“She’s sitting over there talking with Tovah and Ian,” Laurel pointed. “And, it looks pretty serious.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I came in twelfth“, Paige complained to the two coaches. “I have never placed that low – Never!”

“Out of 25 skaters,” Ian reminded her. “Most of whom have had international experience. “

“The skater who won has been competing at the Junior level for the past three seasons,” Tovah pointed out. “And, you just moved up about a year ago. I think you did very well.”

“So do I,” Ian added. “And, now that we have seen the other skaters and what they are doing, we know what we need to work on.”

“Some more triples?” Paige suggested.

“And maybe even a quadruple,” Ian teased her. “However, I do think you are ready for a more adventurous program. What do you think?”

“I think that maybe I should get some kneepads,” Paige declared. “Because I am going to be falling a whole lot more!”

“That’s my girl!” Tovah cheered. “And, now, it looks like your aunt and uncle are waiting over there to say Good-by. Why don’t you and Ian head over? I’ll join you in a minute or two.”

“Are you okay?” Ian asked after Paige had hurried off. “You seem really tired. Do you want me to get Spencer for you?”

“I’m fine,” Tovah assured him. “I just felt a little dizzy when I got up this morning. All the excitement, you know.”

“If you are sure,” Ian stood up. “But only because I see Laurel heading this way.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Is this seat taken?” Laurel asked, gesturing to the recently vacated seat next to Tovah.

“It’s all yours,” Tovah smiled at her. “Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks,” Laurel sat down facing Tovah.

“Did you take the test?” she asked quietly.

“What? How?” Tovah stuttered.

“Just a guess,” Laurel told her.

“Didn’t your doctor give you the lecture on ‘Breast feeding is not a form of birth control’?” she asked.

“Kind of,” Tovah admitted. “But I didn’t think – “

What am I going to tell Spencer?” she burst out. “What is he going to say?”

“You can begin by reminding him that it takes two to tango,” Laurel reminded her with a smile. “However, I think that while he’ll probably be stunned initially, just like you are, once he thinks it over, he is going to be thrilled. After all, it plays right into the male virility issue.”

“Male Virility?” Tovah questioned.

“All those times the jocks mocked him,” Laurel reminded her. “Right about now, because of all their injuries, they are probably lucky to have fathered one kid. While Spencer, the one they made fun of, has managed to knock his wife up twice in less than a year - Talk about jealous!”

“I hope you’re right,” Tovah replied with a shake of her head. “I really hope you’re right!”


	82. Chapter 82

The next several months flew by. As Laurel had predicted, once Reid had adjusted to the idea, he was thrilled that he was going to be a father again. And, as for Tovah’s parents, they were over the moon.

“Another grandchild so soon!” her mother had proclaimed. "A true blessing. My friend Rachel is going to be so jealous.”

Morgan had just smirked. “I don’t know how you did it, Man,” he proclaimed. “But, you definitely have nothing to be ashamed of!”

Hotch, for his part, just smiled knowingly.

JJ, meanwhile, gave birth to her second son. “Who wants a girl anyway?” she questioned brightly. “Michael here is exactly what we had in mind. I just love my men!”

“Besides,” Laurel told her with a smile. “When you go out to eat as a family, you won’t be the one who has to interrupt their meal to take them to the restroom!”

Jessica went away for a long weekend with her beau, Norris Williams, and came home flashing not only an engagement ring but a wedding ring as well. It seemed that she and Norris had decided that they didn’t need or want an involved wedding and had decided to quietly elope.

“I’m still not sure I trust that guy!” Hotch had growled.

“It’s a done deal, get used to it,” Laurel counseled him. “Besides, you would never totally approve of any man who married Jessica. And, don’t worry, I have already told her that her apartment above the garage will still be there waiting for her if it doesn’t work out.”

Garcia, meanwhile, was again planning a wedding – Hers! As she told Rossi, “I have learned so much from planning other peoples’ weddings that I am going to get everything right the first time for mine.”

Rossi just smiled and handed her a list of the various suppliers he had used for his parties over the years. Laurel and Hotch strongly suspected that he had made arrangements with the vendors to cover any charges that exceeded Garcia’s budgeted amounts.

Morgan, on the other hand, was wrestling with a problem of his own. “When I restored the house for Savannah and me, I knew exactly what we wanted,” he told Laurel. “But, with my Baby Girl, her personality is just so exuberant that I don’t know where to start. Definitely not with a Victorian.”

“Suggestion – “, Laurel told him.

“Anything,” Morgan replied.

“How about a cookie cutter 60’s ranch house?” Laurel suggested. “During that time period, the lots that the builders were building on were considerably larger than they are today. You’d have plenty of room to go up, down, out the back, or out the sides. Also, with such a plain vanilla house, just changing out the front door will change the entire vibe. And, then, when you get around to refacing the exterior, it wouldn’t take much at all for you to create your own little hobbit hole, for just the two of you.”

“Does your husband know just how lucky he is?” Morgan asked as he bent over to plant a kiss on Laurel’s head. “I know just the place!”

“Remind him for me, won’t you?” Laurel replied with a laugh.

When the skating competition season began in earnest, it immediately became apparent that Paige and Ian had indeed stepped up their game. Regionals flew by with Paige easily taking first place, and Divisions went by almost as quickly. Before anyone realized it, they were all headed to Boston for Nationals.


	83. Chapter 83

It was a cold, snowy day when Blake and James welcomed everyone to Boston with open arms and warm hearts.

“It is so good to see all of you!” Blake was waiting for them in the lobby of their hotel.

“Welcome to Boston!” James added his greeting. “I am so glad you could all make it!”

“And, this young lady gets prettier every time I see her,” he added smiling at Paige.

Paige blushed. “Uncle James!” she protested.

“Where are your terrible twosome?” Blake asked JJ, looking around.

“At home with their terrible thirdsome,” JJ replied. “I am getting a break for a few days, and I intend to thoroughly enjoy it!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“This dress for her short program has got to be one of my all time favorites,” Garcia told Blake as she held up the outfit in question. It was later the same day and Blake had joined Garcia in the Hotchner family’s suite for some girl talk.

“It is bright and bouncy, just like her music,” Blake agreed. “And, the hair decorations are certainly unique. Are you sure they will stay in during the program?”

“They did during her practices,” Garcia assured her.

“However, the dress for her long program - ,” Garcia paused to shake her head as she held up another, more traditional, dress.

“Paige is growing up,” Blake pointed out. “Her music for that program is much more serious than anything she has used in the past and her dress needs to reflect that. Personally, I like it. I think you did a great job!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I just doesn’t seem right without Jade being here,” Paige complained after her first practice session. “I miss her!”

“I know, Honey,” Laurel agreed. “And, I miss her mother, too. However, Jade didn’t qualify for Nationals this year and, with her father being so sick, they just couldn’t get away to come watch you skate.”

“So, we will just have to take a lot of pictures for them,” Rossi suggested.

“And Aunt Tovah isn’t here either,” Paige continued. “This competition just seems –Weird!”

“Aunt Tovah hasn’t been feeling well lately and her doctor advised her not to come,” Laurel reminded her. “However, Uncle Spencer is here and I am sure he will be giving her a play-by-play account of both your performances. It won’t be as good as having her here, but she won’t be entirely left out.”

“You do realize,” Laurel continued softly as she gathered Paige in for a hug. “That things change. And, you are just going to have to change with them. It’s kind of like getting a new program.”

“I know,” Paige sighed. “But sometimes I like the old program better!”


	84. Chapter 84

Despite a quick touchdown in her short program, Paige won the National Junior Ladies title.

“I honestly didn’t think I was going to make it through her long program without hyperventilating all over the place,” Blake admitted to Laurel afterwards. “How in heaven’s name do you do it?”

“I just take a deep breath and remind myself that I have no control over what happens on the ice,” Laurel told her. “Although, to be honest with you, some days that doesn’t help much.”

“I try to compartmentalize and disassociate myself from what is happening on the rink,” Hotch contributed. “But, like Laurel said, there are days when that doesn’t help much. After all, that is my daughter out there!”

The awards ceremony had concluded and the team was standing in the lobby of the arena talking while the top skaters posed for photos.

“After this there is going to be a quick question and answer session and then you can take your skaters home,” Joyce Takata assured the waiting parents. “We understand that it has been a long day for everyone and we appreciate your patience.”

“Let’s find a place to sit down,” JJ suggested. “It looks like Jack has Sophia under control for the time being.”

“Why don’t you join me?” a sophisticated looking woman who had been standing next to them turned to suggest. “Michelle Decker,” she introduced herself. “My daughter Hannah came in second.”

“Laurel Hotchner,” Laurel replied. “And, as you have probably guessed, Paige is my daughter.”

“I thought I recognized you earlier,” Michelle commented as she led the way to a seating group near the windows. “But I can’t remember from where. You skate out of a rink in Fairfax, Virginia, right?”

“Yes,” Laurel replied. “Although Paige did start skating at the Year Round Ice Arena in Schaumburg, Illinois. That’s near Chicago. And, she still goes back there from time to time to skate with one of their coaches. Maybe that’s where you’ve seen us.”

“I don’t think so,” the woman replied. “However, we did live in Houston for several years. Have you ever been there?”

“That was a long time ago,” Laurel replied carefully. “We were north of town, up near the airport.”

“I don’t know,” Michelle said thoughtfully. “Let me think about it.”

As the conversation turned to general topics (‘How do you like this weather?’ and 'You’re from California, aren’t you?’ predominated) Laurel began nervously twisting her hands.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“What are we going to do?” Laurel demanded later that evening as the team sat eating dinner in the hotel restaurant. “What happened in Houston is nothing to be ashamed of, but Paige does not need to be reminded of it and no one needs to know about the money. Also, if someone really starts digging, they are going to find out about Bradley Mercer and his parents, and we don’t need that either.”

“If it comes out that there was big money involved with the Houston situation, someone might get ideas,” Rossi agreed. “And we have all seen enough examples of what can happen then.”

“We will just have to figure a way to put a positive spin on things,” JJ replied thoughtfully. “Distract everyone from the money issue.”

“Let’s not get unnecessarily upset about something that may or may not happen,” Hotch pointed out.

“You can make sure you have some answers ready in case anyone opens that can of worms,” Blake suggested. “And, then, you can hope you never have to use them.”

“You do know that the term ‘can of worms’ is an American idiom that refers to the problems that may result if – “ Reid began.

“That’s okay Reid,” Garcia interrupted him. “You don’t have to go into detail. Just thinking about all those worms squirming around in a can gives me the creeps.” She shivered dramatically.

“Well, Rossi!” Morgan smiled over at the retired agent. “It looks like your personal skating consultant is headed our way!” He nodded towards the doorway to the restaurant where Joyce Takata was standing, along with an older gentleman.

Rossi waved at her and, as soon as she saw the group, Joyce began leading the way across the room.

“Good evening everyone!” she greeted them when she got close enough. “I thought I could probably catch you down here. Where is our newest skating champion?”

“Paige and her brother decided they wanted to eat in our room,” Laurel told her. “And, they volunteered to make sure that their little sister got dinner, too, so the adults could eat in peace.”

“That doesn’t happen very often,” Hotch added.

“Would you like to sit down?” Rossi had stood up and was offering Joyce his chair. “I am sure we can get some more chairs over here.”

“Not now, maybe later,” Joyce promised him. “I just wanted to introduce Phil Hughes, here. He will need to get with Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner in the next day or so in order to decide which picture of Paige we will be using for publications and press releases. He will also need their help in compiling the official background/biography which we will be releasing.”

“Mr. Hughes,” Laurel smiled at him. “How nice to meet you.”

“Likewise – And, please, call me Phil,” the man replied. “I was hoping we could get together sometime tomorrow morning.”

“That sounds fine,” Laurel shot a glance at JJ. “Just let me know when and where and I’ll make sure that we are available. And, if you don’t mind, JJ here will be joining us. She’s kind of our family’s expert on public relations.”

“How about 9:00 a.m.?” Phil suggested. “I have a small room reserved in the hotel’s business center, if that is okay.”

“That’s just fine,” Laurel assured him. “We’ll see you then.”


	85. Chapter 85

“I must say, I am surprised that you already have a public relations person for Paige,” Phil Hughes said the next morning as everyone settled around a small conference table.

“JJ is more like a family friend,” Laurel explained. “I am a silent partner in a small hotel chain and she handles our public relations for that. She has also done some pro bono work for the skating club Paige belongs to.”

“I understand,” Phil smiled at JJ. “Now, I want to start by going over the information on the form you filled out earlier and then we can decide whether there is anything there that needs elaboration.”

He looked at the screen on his laptop. “It says here that you are a government employee, Mr. Hotchner?”

“That is correct,” Hotch began. “However – “ he hesitated.

“I assure you that anything said in this room will stay in this room,” Phil quickly spoke up. “As you may have guessed, this is my second career. I spent many years working in the corporate world and believe me, I have heard just about everything. So, if there is anything that needs to be said, please feel free to say it.”

“All right,” Hotch looked over at JJ who nodded her encouragement. “I am actually an FBI Agent - A Profiler working in the Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“Okay, this stays Government Employee,” Phil pushed a key. “And you, Mrs. Hotchner, are a stay-at-home mother?”

“Again, a slight correction,” Laurel spoke up. “I am a real estate attorney who works under contract from home. And, as I mentioned earlier, I am also a partner in a small franchised hotel chain.”

“Okay, what about ‘Small Business Owner’, will that cover it?” Phil asked, looking over at JJ for approval.

“That should work,” JJ agreed with him.

“Now, I have Paige’s place of birth listed as Houston, Texas,” Phil continued, reading off the screen.

“That is correct,” Laurel agreed. “However – “ she looked over at JJ for help.

“That is where the problem lies,” JJ told the man. “And, I am going to take your assurance of confidentiality at face value.”

“All of this is public record,” Hotch added. “However, it would take the average person quite some time to dig it out. And, if someone does get curious and start looking, we want to make sure that the USFSA isn’t caught unawares.”

“Okay,” Phil closed his laptop. “Why don’t you tell me?”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“ **O-M-G** – And I thought I had heard it all!” Phil admitted when JJ had finished the story. “I can certainly understand why you have done your best to protect Paige from the results of this becoming common knowledge.”

“She has a normal life now,” Hotch explained. “Or, at least as normal as any serious figure skater has.”

“But, if this becomes public knowledge – Who knows what will happen?” Laurel pointed out. “That’s why we have worked so hard over the years to keep it quiet.”

“However,” she continued. “Yesterday one of the other mothers at the competition thought she recognized me. It turns out she spent some time in Houston, probably while the trial was going on. I can only hope that she doesn’t remember enough to put all the pieces together.”

“I understand,” Phil replied. “And, now, what I need to do is to make Paige’s official biography so simple and boring that no one will realize that she is the ‘Unidentified Child’ from Houston.”

“And there is also the issue of her deceased biological father,” Laurel reminded him.

“That original kidnapping didn’t make the local papers,” Hotch contributed. “We did manage to keep it quiet. However, it has got to be in the reports for the various police departments that were involved. And, when her biological father’s body that was found on state land, that definitely got a write-up in the papers.”

“The Mercers are currently in a state-run mental health institution,” Laurel added. “They aren’t supposed to have any contact with the outside world. But, who knows about the people who work there?”

“This will be a challenge,” Phil admitted cheerfully. “However, it is one I definitely look forward to handling. When I have the biography put together - ”

“Why don’t you send it to me?” JJ suggested. “I’ll go over it and I am sure we can work something out.”


	86. Chapter 86

Miss Diana Rose Meyers-Reid decided to put in her appearance approximately six weeks early. An unusually strong spring storm with hurricane force winds had begun pounding the East Coast of the U.S. and torrential rains were drowning the area. The state police were closing all the low-lying roads and advising people to stay at home when Laurel’s phone rang.

“Tovah?” she answered after checking the screen.

“Can you come over?” Tovah asked fearfully. “I know it’s getting really nasty outside and all, but I really don’t want to be here alone.”

“Are you okay?” Laurel asked concerned. “You don’t sound okay.”

“I think I may be going into labor, but I’m not sure,” Tovah confessed. “This baby isn’t due for another six weeks and I am here by myself with Max. Spencer is spending several days in Boston lecturing with Blake at Harvard.”

“Let me round up the kids and their gear,” Laurel immediately replied. “With the ground clearance on the SUV we should be able to make it over to your place without any problems. How is Max doing?”

“He’s sleeping at the moment,” Tovah replied. “This storm doesn’t seem to be bothering him at all.”

“Why don’t you call Dave, too?” Laurel suggested. “He and Jack can entertain the kids while I look after you.”

“I’ll call him as soon as I finish talking with you,” Tovah promised.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Upon her arrival at the Meyers-Reid house, Laurel took one look at Tovah and immediately asked, “Have you called an ambulance?”

“Not yet,” Tovah replied, before doubling over in pain. “This shouldn’t be happening - This baby isn’t due for another six weeks!” she gasped.

“I have news for you,” Laurel told her. “Babies aren’t all that great at reading calendars. You get into bed and I’ll make the call.”

“This wasn’t what I signed up for when I agreed to help out,” Rossi commented a short time later as he walked into the bedroom holding up a handful of alcohol wipes he had gathered from various first aid kits throughout the house and cars. “What did the dispatcher say, again?”

“She said that they would be here as soon as possible,” Laurel reported. “However, she also warned that because of the weather that may be a while. There are other, more urgent cases out there.”

“Why don’t you take an alcohol wipe or two and clean off the blade of that knife you brought up from the kitchen?” she added. “I don’t think it is going to be long now.”

“Please make it soon!” Tovah pleaded. “It hurts!”

“I think I see a head,” Laurel reported as she checked Tovah’s progress. “From what I remember, that means it is time to start pushing.”

“What do you need me to do?” Rossi asked.

“Make sure the towels are ready,” Laurel told him. “When this little one comes we are going to have to make sure that she is wrapped up so she stays warm.”

“Mom – I think I see the ambulance coming down the street!” Paige’s voice came up the stairs.

“Have Jack put on his rain jacket and go outside to flag them down,” Laurel instructed. “And then make sure there isn’t anything in the way for when they take Tovah and the baby back down the stairs on the gurney.”

“How are the little ones doing?” Rossi called down.

“Max and Sophia are both still down for their after lunch naps,” Paige reported. “And, here comes Jack through the door with the EMS guys.”

“You seem to be doing real good, all by yourselves,” the first EMT into the bedroom commented with a smile.

“I don’t see what you needed us for,” the second one teased. “You seem to have everything under control.”

“This baby is about six weeks early,” Laurel told the two techs. “So we thought we should call in the experts.”

“Smart move,” the first EMT told her. “Now, why don’t you catch that baby as it comes out and then we can take over?”

“Dave, why don’t you grab the baby in that towel you are holding?” Laurel suggested, moving to one side. “I’ll keep an eye on the cord.”

As Rossi looked down at the red, squirming, little girl he was holding wrapped in a bath towel, he promptly fell in love.


	87. Chapter 87

The call in the middle of the night came from Rossi. “He’s gone,” was all he said.

“Oh, Dave, I am so sorry to hear that,” Laurel exclaimed. “How are Joan and Jade holding up?”

“Well, they were expecting it,” Rossi reported. “But, it’s still hard. It is going to take them a while to process it all.”

Several days earlier, Joan had called to tell Rossi that the doctors weren’t giving Michael much longer to live. He had immediately dropped everything and flown to Chicago to spend some final moments with his old friend.

“Are you planning on coming for the funeral?” he asked Laurel.

“Of course!” she immediately replied. “When everyone else was making fun of me because I was a single mother, trying to pay for my daughter’s skating by driving the Zamboni and cleaning up after the hockey players, Joan was there for me - She was my friend. She may have multiple friends and relatives located throughout the Chicago area, but I want her to know that I am there for her, too.”

Three days later, Rossi spoke movingly at Michael Larson’s funeral. “Michael Larson was a good man,” he said. “He lived his life by the same ethics he taught his students. And, it is my sincere hope that the generation of lawyers he helped to train will strive to live their lives by that same code of ethics.”

A week later when Rossi flew back to Virginia (he had stayed after the funeral to help Joan sort some things out) he was met at the airport by Laurel and Jack.

“Dave, you are not going home to an empty house,” Laurel told him. “You are coming home with us.”

“What about my house?” Rossi asked. “I do have a home of my own, you know.”

“I spoke with your housekeeper,” Laurel reported calmly. “And she assures me that everything over there is just fine. If you need anything, call her and let her know. Either Jack or I will go over and pick it up.”

“Aunt Jessica said you can stay in her apartment,” Jack added. “That way you won’t be bothered by all our noise.”

“As much as you love the kids,” Laurel smiled at him. “I am sure you will appreciate a little peace and quiet.”

“And,” she continued. “Tonight, after dinner, you and Aaron are going to go into his den and break out the scotch, or whatever it is that you are drinking these days, and you are drinking to Michael’s memory.”

“Well, it seems I am outnumbered,” Rossi admitted, taking out his car keys and the claim ticket for his car.

“Here,” he handed them to Jack, along with some bills. “Why don’t you claim my car and drive it back to your house for me?”

“You’re trusting me to drive your car?” Jack asked in amazement. “You love that car!”

“And, you had better deliver it in the same condition you picked it up in,” Rossi threatened him with a smile. “Remember, I still know people!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“World Junior Ice Skating Championships are being held where?” Paige asked, wrinkling up her nose.

It was late summer and the expected invitation had come through the USFSA.

“Why can’t we go back to Canada?” she added. “I liked it up there.”

“This year they are being held in Tallinn, Estonia,” Laurel told her patiently. “And, to be honest with you, I’m not really sure how we will get there, except that it will have to be on a plane. I know that Estonia is one of the Baltic States, but I’ll have to pull out the atlas and see exactly where it is.”

“Uncle Dave is coming with us?” Paige questioned. “And Uncle Spencer?”

“Uncle Spencer definitely,” Laurel responded. “He is working on getting his accreditation as a caller with the International Skating Union, and that will be a good place for him to get some practice. Uncle Dave is working with his publisher on his new book and may not be able to join us this time.”

“Mom!” Paige complained. “I can’t go without Uncle Dave!”

“We’ll have to see what happens,” Laurel replied patiently. “Now, how are you and Coach Ian coming on your program? I have a feeling you are going to be running into some really stiff competition.”


	88. Chapter 88

“How long have we been in transit?” Garcia moaned dramatically as they walked out of the Customs and Immigration area of the Tallinn airport.

“We could have landed on the moon by now,” Jack added.

“It has only been 11 hours, 55 minutes, and 37 seconds,” Reid informed them authoritatively. “And that includes the 1 hour, 33 minutes, and 15 seconds layover in Frankfurt when we changed planes.”

“That doesn’t include the hour drive to the airport or the time we spent in lines for Security, Passport Control, and Customs,” Rossi pointed out.

“It’s probably a good thing Tovah decided to stay at home with the little ones,” Laurel observed. “I am so thankful she offered to take Sophia for the week. Although I can’t imagine how she is going to handle all of them.”

“She has her mother helping her,” JJ reminded her. “And Will has promised to stop by in the evenings to check and see if she needs any help.”

“Well, our next challenge is getting to the hotel,” Blake commented looking around the airport terminal. “It would appear that the sign over there is pointing towards the taxi stand.”

“What language do they speak here, anyway?” Garcia asked.

“I already know I’m going to be shopping in Euros,” she added excitedly.

“Poor Morgan!” JJ laughed. “He had better hurry up and get here before you manage to put a second mortgage on the house with all your shopping.”

“The official language is Estonia, which belongs to the Finic branch of the Uralic languages,” Reid told everyone.

“Although it does seem to share some linguistic characteristics of both German and Finnish,” Blake added.

“I assume you are fluent in Estonia?” Garcia asked Reid.

“Actually, yes,” he replied blandly. “Although, I am still working on learning some of the common idioms. I assume that by the time we leave here I should be speaking it without any difficulty.”

“Great!” Rossi told him. “Now, if you could find us a cab and tell the driver we need to go to the hotel?”

“Several cabs,” Laurel amended the request. “With all of us and all of Paige’s skating gear we are going to need lots of room.”

“When are Dad and Uncle Derek going to get here?” Jack asked as they waited for the cab drivers to load their luggage.

“About two days,” Garcia replied. “That is if they can get this case resolved in time.”

“Not to mention the paperwork,” Blake added. “Now that is one part of the job that I definitely don’t miss!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“This is really nice!” Paige exclaimed as she, Laurel, and Ian walked into the lobby of the beautifully designed, modern ice arena.

“It certainly is!” Ian agreed with her. “I assume its main function is as an ice hockey arena.”

“It appears that some of the signage for the skaters is in English, as well as in several other languages,” Laurel observed as she looked around. “Now we just have to figure out where to go to sign in and pick up our credentials.”

“Paige – Laurel – Ian - How good to see you again!” Joyce Takata was walking across the lobby towards them.

“Hello Joyce!” Laurel replied with a yawn. “Sorry, jet lag,” she apologized.

“I know what you mean,” Joyce replied. “I’ve been here for two days and I still have it.”

“It’s good to see you,” Ian told the official. “I assume you are here to help get us signed in?”

“That’s right,” Joyce confirmed. “However, if you don’t mind waiting a minute or two, Hannah Decker, her mother, Michelle, and coach, Don Wong, will be joining us. I can get everyone signed in together and then answer any questions you may have.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Both Paige and Hannah were soon signed in and had their schedules for the competition.

“Okay, that’s all set,” Laurel breathed a sigh of relief. “Now we can go back to the hotel room and get some sleep.”

“Hannah’s first practice ice session is when?” Mrs. Decker was squinting at the schedule she had been handed.

“If I remember right, it is in about three hours,” Joyce told her as she consulted her master schedule.

“That is not acceptable!” Mrs. Decker declared. “You have to get that changed!” She looked over at Hanah’s coach. “Hannah needs to get her rest.”

“I don’t know about that – “ Don began.

“It needs to be changed!” Mrs. Decker insisted again. “When is Paige’s practice ice?” She looked over at Laurel.

“In about six hours,” Laurel read off her page. “And, that means we need to get back to the hotel so she can lie down for a little while.”

“That’s the practice ice time we want,” Mrs. Decker declared, glaring at both Joyce and Don.

“Let me see what I can do,” Joyce looked over at the hapless coach. “Why don’t you come with me and I’ll see who we can talk to.”


	89. Chapter 89

Hotch and Morgan arrived early the next day. “Daddy – You’re here!” Paige flew into his arms when he walked into their suite.

“Hello, Father!” Jack was trying hard to act like an adult. After all, he (along with Rossi and Reid) had been entrusted to watch over the women on their trip across the Atlantic.

“Hey Buddy!” Hotch greeted his son.

“Hello Dear,” Laurel greeted him with a kiss and a hug.

“What’s wrong?” she asked when she saw the look in his eyes.

“Later,” he told her shortly. “First, I need to get cleaned up, then I need to get some breakfast, and then I need to talk with Reid.”

“Okay,” Laurel smiled at him. “Jack, why don’t you put your father’s suitcase in the ‘Boy’s Room’? And, Paige, why don’t you get on the phone in the ‘Girl’s Room’ and call room service? You can order your father the same breakfast you had this morning.”

“Spencer’s leaving the team, isn’t he?” she asked quietly once the two kids were out of the room.

“Yes,” Hotch confirmed. “His paperwork just came through and I need to go over it with him.”

“Well, I can’t say I blame him,” Laurel said thoughtfully. “With two small children he naturally wants to be home more. And, when I think of all the job offers he gets – “

“He’ll be staying with The Bureau for now,” Hotch quickly told her. “Hell be lecturing at The Academy as well as updating and rewriting a lot of the manuals and handbooks we use. Thankfully, he will still be available for consults.”

“He’s also working with Rossi on his next book,” Laurel contributed. “So, I suspect we will still be seeing a lot of our favorite genius.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Michelle Decker wanted to talk with me,” Ian reported that evening. The Ladies Short Program part of the competition had concluded several hours earlier and while Paige had ended up in twelfth place Hannah had placed considerably lower.

“About anything in particular?” Laurel asked curiously. Ian had made a special trip to the Hotchner’s hotel suite to speak with them.

“She wants me to coach Hannah for the rest of the competition,” Ian reported. “It seems that she has fired Don Wong.”

“Fired her daughter’s coach – In the middle of a competition?” Rossi asked incredulously. He had stopped by the suite to see if Jack wanted to join him for a walkabout.

“So it seems,” Ian replied. “Apparently she blames him for Hannah’s poor performance this afternoon. She’s still harping about Hannah’s practice ice schedule and blames him for not getting it changed to her specifications.”

“So, her daughter is now in the middle of a major competition without a coach,” Hotch summarized the situation. “What did you tell her?” He was giving Ian his patented ‘Profiler’s Look’.

“I told her that I was here for Paige and only for Paige,” Ian reported. “And, then, she offered me a lot of money. When I still said ‘No’, she said some – not very nice things,” he looked over to where Paige was sitting, listening. “And then she went charging off to find Joyce Takata.”

“How is Don doing?” Laurel asked. “Or have you seen him?”

“When I saw him a few minutes ago, he was at the front desk trying to get some help with changing his plane reservation for the flight back to California,” Ian reported. “However, it appears that the change fee is more than he can afford.”

“I would assume his room is paid for through the end of the competition?” Rossi asked.

“Yes,” Ian told him. “However, he really wants to get out of here ASAP. He is going to have to do some serious damage control with his other students and their parents.”

“Find out how much it is to change his reservation,” Laurel instructed. “And also find out if he has enough money to pay for meals and whatever else he is going to need before he leaves. I’ll cover it.”

“You’d do something like that?” Ian asked in surprise.

“Don doesn’t deserve to be treated like that,” Laurel replied. “He did nothing wrong and to leave him stranded in a foreign country is just not right. Let me help him.”

“Everyone has a bad day sometimes,” Hotch added. “And to blame him because Hannah had one isn’t fair. Check with him and see what we can do to help.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Don says ‘Thank You – Thank You – Thank You!’ – And he’ll repay you just as soon as he gets back home,” Ian reported an hour later. “Thanks to you, he is currently on his way to the airport to catch his flight. He also said to tell you that anytime you are in California, just give him a call and he’ll be available to help you with anything you need – Anything!”

“Tell him it was my pleasure,” Laurel replied with a smile.


	90. Chapter 90

When the competition was over, Paige’s scores had placed her eighth while Hannah (who had been ‘assisted’ in getting on and off the ice by Joyce Takata) finished twenty-fourth.

“That is not bad at all,” Laurel consoled Paige. “Remember, there were 42 skaters and, because eligibility for this competition is based on age, many of those skaters compete at the Senior Level. You won’t be taking that test for several months yet.”

“You have a lot of time before your next competition to work on adding to the difficulty level of your program,” Ian pointed out. “And, now we have a much better idea of what you need to work on.”

“Just wait until next time!” Hotch added as he gave his daughter a hug. “Just wait until next time!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

‘Next time’ fulfilled Paige’s wish to return to Canada when the Canadian Figure Skating Association hosted their yearly International Juniors Competition in Calgary, Alberta.

“Just think!” Ian told her. “You’ll be skating in the same arena where the Winter Olympics were held!”

“And, that’s the home rink for the Calgary Flames,” Laurel said excitedly. “All the greats of ice hockey have skated there at one time or another.”

“Of course, they have undoubtedly changed the ice out since then,” she added with a laugh.

“Cool!” was Jack’s assessment. “Maybe we can take Sophia out to see the dinosaurs.”

“This will probably be the last competition for a while when everyone from the team will be able to join us,” Rossi observed. “So, we need to make it something really special.”

“This is going to be cutting it pretty close for Penelope,” Laurel agreed. “Her baby boy is due a little less than three months later.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Calgary provided an opportunity for Paige to show what she was truly capable of doing on the ice as she and Ian showcased her two new programs.

“It won’t take much to turn these into Senior Level programs when the time comes,” Ian explained.

“And that is going to be really soon,” Paige assured everyone.

Again, the call **‘Go Paige!’** echoed across the rink as, to no one’s surprise, Paige won the Ladies’ event and returned home to Fairfax, Virginia, proudly sporting the white cowboy hat she had been awarded.

“I sure hope that hat doesn’t get dirty,” Laurel worried. “I don’t know how I would ever get it clean.”

“Not to worry,” Rossi smiled. “I know a hatter – “

“A Mad Hatter?” Garcia teased knowingly.


	91. Chapter 91

**Present Day**

With a start, Hotch realized that the previous skater had moved into the ‘Kiss and Cry’ area with her coach and was awaiting her scores while Paige had stepped onto the ice and was warming up some small jumps. He thought back to the many times he, his family, and the team had held their breaths while they waited to see the judges' scores. However, it was the major competitions that he so clearly remembered.

**Two Years Previously**

Paige passed her Senior Level tests with flying colors the same week that Reid received formal notification that he had successfully completed his apprenticeship and was now officially an accredited caller with the International Skating Union.

“Two milestones to be celebrated!” Rossi declared, holding up his wine glass with one hand while juggling Baby Diana with the other. “Congratulations to the both of you!”

Rossi had begun planning this party in his backyard the minute both events had been confirmed and was now clearly in his element, playing host to the team, their spouses, and their children.

“And,” he continued once the cheers had died down. “While everyone is here, I have an announcement to make.”

“You’re getting married again,” Morgan suggested.

“Maybe – Maybe not,” Rossi replied ambiguously. “But, I have decided to downsize. This house is too big for just me and I am putting it on the market.”

“Where will you live?” Garcia worried as she rocked Bradley, her and Morgan’s newborn son.

“The apartment over our garage?” Hotch suggested with a smile.

“You’re welcome there any time,” Laurel assured him.

“Thanks – But No Thanks,” Rossi told them. “However, there is a house down the street from you and I have put in a bid on it. The real estate agent thinks I’ll have no problem getting it.”

“So, this is the last time we will all be here?” JJ asked quietly.

“It doesn’t make any difference where we are,” Blake told her as she put one hand on James’ arm and her other arm around Reid. “As long as we are all together.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The competition season soon began in earnest, and in no time everyone was headed to USFSA Nationals in Seattle, Washington.

“You’re finally here as a Senior!” Laurel and Paige had stopped off at the ice arena while Rossi and the rest had continued on to the hotel. “I really don’t believe it!”

“I don’t either,” Paige had her arms wrapped around herself. “And, Mom, it’s kind of scary.”

“I know, Honey,” Laurel put an arm around her daughter. “But, you can handle it. I know you can!”

“You’re as prepared as you have ever been,” she added. “And, you have two solid programs all ready to go.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Paige smiled at Laurel. “And, now, what about if I go get checked in?”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Paige’s short program flew by to the accompaniment of the now familiar battle cry of **‘Go Paige’**.

“You were kind of slow on your serpentine footwork sequence,” Ian told Paige afterwards as they, along with Laurel, waited in the lobby of the arena for the rest of the team to join them.

“I don’t like serpentines,” Paige complained. “They are all twisty and turney and everything.”

“Think of them as an opportunity to show off the flare of the skirt on your new dress,” Laurel suggested. “You’ve never had one like this before.”

“Aunt Penelope didn’t make this dress,” Paige pointed out petulantly.

“I know,” her mother conceded. “But, Penelope’s a little busy right now with taking care of Baby Bradley and having another baby on the way. She did sprinkle it with fairy dust for you, though.”

“I remember when she used to do that for me and Jade,” Paige said sadly. “I miss having Jade with me.”

“I know Sweetheart,” her mother replied. “But, Jade quit skating after her father died and now she has other things that need her attention.”

“We also need to work on your artistic component,” Ian added to his comments. “That was where you lost a lot of points. And that probably means – “ he looked over at Laurel.

“We need to hire a professional choreographer?” she guessed.

“I think so,” Ian confessed. “Paige is at a level where she really needs an expert.”

“See if you can get some recommendations while we are here,” Laurel told him. “And, then I’ll see what I can do.”

“More changes!” Paige groused unhappily.

Laurel looked over at the team, who had just joined them, and nodded knowingly to Rossi. He smiled back as he took out his cell phone and then stepped away from the group.

“Mrs. Hotchner? Mr. Hotchner?” the voice came from across the lobby and, when Laurel looked over, she saw Don Wong hurrying in their direction.

“Don!” she exclaimed. “And, it’s Laurel, you know that.”

“I just want to thank you again for what you did for me in Estonia,” the man told her. “I really appreciate it!”

“It was no big deal,” Laurel assured him.

“We were glad we could help,” Hotch added.

“How are you doing now? Is everything okay?” Laurel continued.

“Better than okay,” was the assurance. “I followed the advice of Ms. Jareau here and just gave noncommittal answers to any questions that came my way. I also started seeking out more skating opportunities for my students – Exhibitions, skating camps, things like that - You know. And, I even created couple of opportunities myself. Anyway, I now have more students than I have ever had. I can’t begin to tell you how much I appreciate your help.”

“You have some skaters here?” JJ asked.

“Yes,” was the enthusiastic reply. “A Junior Pairs team and a Novice Man.”

“Pairs? That’s hard!” Blake exclaimed. “Getting two people to move in the same direction at the same time is not easy!”

“I started out skating pairs with my sister,” was the explanation. “So, I kind of know what it’s all about.”

“I am so glad everything worked out!” JJ told him.

“And, now, if you’ll excuse me,” the coach smiled at everyone. “I need to go get my pairs skaters ready to skate their short program.”


	92. Chapter 92

It was almost midnight and Laurel was sitting in the hotel lobby waiting patiently. Rossi had texted to assure her that he had met their ‘surprise’ guests at the airport and that they were on their way to the hotel and should arrive shortly.

The doors to one of the elevators slid open and, when Laurel glanced over, she saw Michelle Decker walk off the elevator and look around the lobby.

“Good Evening,” Michelle Decker walked over to where she was sitting.

“Good Evening,” Laurel replied.

“You entourage isn’t around?” Michelle asked, looking around the empty lobby.

“No – I suspect everyone else is sound asleep by now,” Laurel told her. “Jet lag, you know.”

“Jet lag is nasty,” Michelle Decker agreed.

“David Rossi is one of your groupies, isn’t he?” she inquired.

“Dave has consulted with the USFSA on how to protect children and young adults from sexual predators,” Laurel told her. “And, he is scheduled to do a seminar for the ISU at their next yearly meeting. As you probably know, he worked for the FBI for many years and that was one of the areas he dealt with.”

“I remember you,” Michelle Decker abruptly told her.

“From where?” Laurel suddenly felt cold.

“Houston,” was the reply.

“I remember you,” Michelle Decker repeated. “Because I was working in a law office out in The Woodlands area, north of Houston, when you came in there. You had two men with you, one of whom was David Rossi. The three of you barged into the private office of one of the junior partners and, after you left, she took the rest of the week off.”

“When she came back on Monday, she was called into a meeting with the senior partners after which she cleaned out her desk and that was the last anyone saw of her. Rumor had it that she had stolen a lot of money from you.”

“She did misappropriate some funds,” Laurel replied carefully. “But she paid it all back, with interest. I have no idea where she is today.”

“Once I remembered that, I looked you up on the internet,” Michelle continued. “And, it seems that you and Paige were involved in quite a scandal involving the Houston Police Department.”

“The two officers involved were found guilty by a jury and were punished according to the appropriate legal guidelines,” Laurel was trying hard not to tremble.

“That may be,” was the reply. “But, I wonder what the USFSA would think if they found out that their latest ‘Golden Girl’ had been involved in a police scandal?” She smiled unpleasantly at Laurel.

“Michelle,” Laurel stood up and moved into the woman’s personal space. “The USFSA already knows all about what happened in Houston. My husband and I told them about it over a year ago. I don’t think you can add anything to it and, if you are looking to blackmail me and my family, you’re out of luck. Paige and I are the victims here and we did nothing wrong. Plus, the other man who was with me that day was Aaron Hotchner – My husband.”

“I also know what you did with Don Wong,” the woman moved on to try another tact.

“What did I do?” Laurel questioned. “Why don’t you tell me all about it?”

“Why – You – You,” the woman began stuttering. “You helped him leave Tallinn and then I couldn’t find him and get him to coach Hannah again. And, now he is here with other skaters and Hannah is still at the Junior Level, and it’s all your fault!”

“I seem to remember that you fired Don,” Laurel replied. “And that is why he left Tallinn. Now, from what I have seen here, he and his skaters have worked awfully hard to get where they are today. Maybe you are trying to blame him, and me, for something that isn’t either of our faults. I would suggest that you go back to your and Hannah’s room and try to get some sleep. I suspect you are both going to need it. If I remember right, Hannah’s long skate is first thing in the morning.”

“We’ll see,” was the closing remark as Michelle Decker walked away. “We’ll see.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Laurel!” Joan Larson called out as she burst through the front door of the hotel a few minutes later. “Laurel – It is so good to see you!”

“It has been too long,” Laurel told her as they hugged. “Far too long!”

“Aunt Laurel!” Jade was close behind her mother. “Where is Paige – And Jack, too, of course.”

“Of course!” Laurel smiled at Rossi who was grinning widely as he directed the doorman who was bringing their luggage into the hotel.

“Everyone is asleep right now,” she continued. “However, Jack did promise me that he would take Paige to practice ice early tomorrow morning.”

“What time?” Jade was bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Seven o’clock – So you had better be prepared to get up early!”


	93. Chapter 93

When Paige and Jack walked into the hotel lobby early the next morning and saw Jade waiting for them, it was as if the sun had suddenly broken through the snow clouds which had been hanging over Seattle for the past few days.

“Jade!” Paige’s face lit up as she ran across the lobby to enthusiastically hug her long-time friend. “You Came!”

“When did you get here?” Jack demanded. “I would have met you at the airport.”

“Mom and I got here really late last night,” Jade reported as she returned Paige’s hug, and then moved over to enthusiastically hug Jack. “Everyone was asleep and we didn’t want to wake you. Uncle Dave met us at the airport and brought us over.”

“Uncle Dave?” Paige questioned.

“Yes,” Jade reported. “He called mom early yesterday afternoon and they talked and before I knew it we were on our way to the airport to come here.”

“Good Morning – Good Morning!” Ian cheerfully greeted everyone as he bustled into the lobby. “Good to see you again, Jade!”

“It’s good to see you, too, Coach Ian,” Jade replied with a smile. “You don’t seem to be surprised to see me.”

“A little bird told me you were on your way,” Ian told her. “And, now that everyone is here, maybe we should be heading to the rink.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Paige’s practice ice session that morning went particularly well because, as Tovah had observed several years before, she and Jade continually pushed each other to do their best.

“Maybe we should ask Jade to all your practice sessions,” Ian teased Paige as they walked back to the hotel afterwards. “Even when she doesn’t have skates on she makes you work harder.”

“You have a triple Axel!” Jade exclaimed excitedly. “And, almost a quad toe.”

“The Axel is getting pretty consistent,” Paige admitted. “However, the toe comes and goes.”

“She is also very close to getting a quad Salchow,” Jack added proudly.

“Are you going to use any of them in your long program?” Jade wanted to know.

“I’ll have to wait and see,” Paige looked over at Ian. “It depends on how my warm-up goes.”

“Maybe I should have Jade put you on the ice for your long program,” Ian said thoughtfully. “You seem to skate better when she is here.”

“I’ve just really missed her,” Paige explained. “And, I know that Jack misses her, too.” She looked over to where her brother and Jade were holding hands as they walked down the street.

“Well, Jade is here now,” Ian said. “And, after you get your clothes changed, all of you need to head for breakfast. This is going to be a long day.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the morning sped by. After breakfast Paige, Laurel, and Ian attended a USFSA seminar concerning safety while traveling overseas. Lunch came after that and was quickly followed by a hair and make-up session and then a visit with Phil Hughes so he could get an updated picture for press releases. There were then some warm-up stretches before Paige finally headed to the arena where she put on her competition dress and skates. At last, it was early evening and everyone was settled into their seats to watch the finals of the USFSA Nationals Senior Ladies Competition.

“I never realized how scary this is,” Jade commented as she sat next to Jack who had his arm around her. “Do I get to yell, too?”

“You can yell right along with everyone else,” Rossi assured her. Laurel noted with amusement that he and Joan were sitting quite close to each other – Almost on each other’s laps.

Paige was in the second-to-the-last warm-up group and when the skaters came out for their warm-up, there was the usual background cheering and calls of encouragement.

“When does Paige skate?” JJ was nervously checking her program.

“She’s the third one out,” Reid pointed over her shoulder at the page.

“When do I yell?” Jade worried.

“Don’t worry – You’ll know when,” Hotch assured her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the time came, Jade enthusiastically joined in the group’s **‘Go Paige’** yell and then held her breath while her friend skated her four minute program. When the last skater had finished her program and all the scores had been tallied, Paige was in fifth place.

“Not bad at all!” Ian complimented her. “You should be proud of yourself!”

“Hannah ended up in third place in the Junior Ladies’ Group,” Laurel whispered to Rossi. She had told him and Hotch about her encounter in the lobby the previous night.

“Let’s just sit quietly and see if Michelle tries anything,” Rossi whispered back.


	94. Chapter 94

“Dad, do you know where Mom is?” Hotch and his team were working a case in upstate New York and Jack’s mid-morning call had caught him off guard. He knew that Jack was at a new student orientation session at the University of Chicago, and couldn’t imagine why he was calling to ask about Laurel.

“Not really,” Hotch replied. “From what she told me when we spoke last night, I assumed she was working at home this morning.”

“Well, I have been trying to reach her for over an hour,” Jack reported. “And, even if she doesn’t answer when I call she usually calls me back right away. She’s hasn’t returned any of my calls.”

“Why don’t you try calling around?” Hotch was getting a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Maybe someone else knows.”

“I’ve already called Aunt Tovah,” Jack reported. “She’s working from home today so she’s headed over to the house to check on Mom. I also called Aunt JJ and she is going to meet her over there. They both promised to get back to me as soon as they know anything.”

“It sounds like you’ve done the right thing,” Hotch told his son. “Now, make sure someone calls me just as soon as you have an answer – Okay?”

“Okay,” Jack sounded scared.

“Hotch, what’s wrong?” Morgan had noticed the look on his boss’s face.

“It’s Laurel,” Hotch replied anxiously. “No one can get in touch with her. I don’t know where she is.”

“Is someone looking for her?” Anderson immediately questioned. “What about Dave?”

“Dave is on a book tour,” Hotch told him. “But Tovah and JJ are on their way over to the house.”

“Well, just sit tight, Man,” Morgan advised. “If something is wrong, they’ll know how to handle it.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“We found her lying on the kitchen floor, unconscious,” JJ was on the phone talking with Hotch. “So we immediately called 911 and got an ambulance over here.”

“They just left the house on the way to the hospital,” she continued. “Tovah is riding with her and as soon as I lock up here I’ll be going too. I’ve called Jessica and she’s going to pick Sophia up at daycare, and then she’ll get Paige after her afternoon skating session. She’s going to talk with either Tovah and me later and we’ll decide where the girls will spend the night.”

“She’s unconscious?” Hotch suddenly felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. “Was she breathing? Did she hit her head when she fell?”

“She was having trouble breathing and her pulse was weak,” JJ reported. “The paramedics were giving her oxygen when they left here. One of them mentioned pneumonia, but that was just a preliminary guess. We’ll know more after she gets to the ER.”

“Hotch!” JJ could hear Morgan in the background. “Hey, Hotch – You don’t look so good, Man. You had better sit down!”

“JJ,” another male voice came on the phone. “This is Grant Anderson. Hotch looks as if he is about to pass out. Once we get him stabilized, we’ll get him to the airport and on his way home. Is it okay if I call you and give you updates on his flight?”

“That sounds great, Grant - Thanks” JJ assured him. “And, I’ll call Garcia to make sure he has the best possible plane reservations. We need to get him back here ASAP.”

“I’ll drive him to the airport and put him on the plane myself,” Anderson promised. “We’ll get him home!”


	95. Chapter 95

“The doctor confirms that it is pneumonia,” Reid reported over the phone later that day. “He has her on antibiotics as well as supplementary oxygen and is also giving her a sedative to keep her quiet. I’ve checked the lab results and her oxygenation levels, as well as the dosages of the medications, and everything seems to be in order.”

“Thanks Spencer,” Hotch was sitting in the gate area of the Buffalo, New York, airport. “That makes me feel a lot better. My plane is scheduled to begin boarding in about ten minutes so I won’t be able to get any updates for a while.”

“Don’t worry,” Reid assured him. “Everything here is under control. I’ll be staying with Laurel here at the hospital and Jessica is going to be keeping the girls overnight. We think it might be a little upsetting to them to see their mom right now, with the tubes and wires and everything running in and out of her.”

“JJ has spoken to Jack,” he continued. “She convinced him to stay in Chicago and finish his orientation session before flying back. It is only going to be another day, and there is nothing he can do here.”

“Thanks again, Spencer,” Hotch said. “My plane is boarding now so I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” 

Before he boarded the plane, Hotch checked his laptop to make sure the forms he had requested had downloaded properly. Then, he spent most of the flight completing them. When his plane finally landed at Dulles, the first thing he did was open his laptop, check the internet connection, and quickly push the ‘Send’ button.


	96. Chapter 96

Matt Cruz personally met a pale, shaken Hotch at the airport and drove him across town to the hospital where Laurel had been admitted.

“I made sure that the hospital knows she is an FBI spouse,” he assured the distraught agent. “So, special protocols are in place as far as visitors and access to the area where she is located are concerned, as well as special visiting hours. Also, Ms. Garcia has vetted her doctor as well as all the staff that have access to that floor.”

“Penelope still has access to all the FBI files?” Hotch questioned.

“Just try to stop her,” Cruz grinned. “Particularly when the person involved is a member of her ‘family’.”

When he climbed out of the FBI vehicle at the hospital, Hotch was immediately greeted by Dr. Savannah Hayes, who appeared to have been waiting for him.

“You’re Laurel’s doctor?” he questioned, surprised.

“No, I’m the emergency room doctor who arranged to admit her,” Savannah replied as she held the door open for him. “And, I am glad I was here when she came in. I know all about the ice rink and her comings and goings there, as well as about her grueling schedule. That helped to explain how she got pneumonia in the middle of the summer heat and sped up the start of her treatment.”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Hotch began.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Savannah told him. “Laurel was always nice to me when Derek and I were dating and just because things didn’t work out with the two of us, that doesn’t change anything between Laurel and me. Now, Doctor Reid is waiting for you upstairs so you had better get going.” She gave him a light push towards the bank of elevators.

“This may look a bit scary,” Reid explained a few minutes later as he guided Hotch down the hallway and into Laurel’s hospital room. “The doctor is keeping her unconscious for the time being and she has all sorts of tubes and wires running in and out of her. However, she is making very good progress.”

“I didn’t even know she was sick,” Hotch protested as he stood in the doorway of Laurel’s room looking at his wife as she lay unconscious on the bed.

“Tovah said that Laurel has had a cough for the past few days,” Reid reported. “But she had no idea how bad it was. I strongly suspect that going in and out of the ice rink all the time, in addition to her demanding schedule, didn’t help any either.”

“Now, I assume she can hear us and understand what we are saying,” Reid was guiding Hotch into a visitor’s chair. “So, I’m going to leave you here for a while and let you talk with her.”

“How long is she going to be like this?” Hotch questioned before Reid could leave.

“Maybe another twelve hours or so,” was the reply. “And then the doctor plans on waking her up gradually. Tovah, JJ, and Garcia will be taking turns sitting with her between now and then so you’ll have a chance to walk around, eat, and visit with Paige and Sophia. Jack should be arriving mid-morning tomorrow.”

“It sounds like everything is under control,” Hotch sighed as he moved the chair closer to Laurel’s bed. “I just want to make sure I’m here when she wakes up.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“You gave us quite a scare,” Hotch was sitting next to Laurel’s bed the next afternoon holding her hand as they talked.

“I didn’t realize I was that sick,” Laurel replied weakly. “I knew I had a cough and maybe a little bit of a fever, but that was all.”

“You run yourself ragged taking care of the kids and your job, as well as helping everyone else,” Hotch pointed out. “Maybe it is time for you to make some changes - Do something for you for a change.”

“Mom? Mom?” Paige charged into her mother’s hospital room and then stopped to look fearfully at the figure on the bed with all the tubes and wires running in and out of her.

“It’s okay, Honey,” Hotch put his arm around his daughter. “The doctor says your mother is going to be fine. She just needs some rest and medication.”

“Are you sure?” the girl demanded.

“He’s sure, Sweetie,” Garcia had followed her into the room. “Your mom is going to be healthy again and back at the skating rink with you in no time.”

“Mom?” Paige looked over at her mother for verification.

“Why don’t you come over here and sit on the bed next to me so we can talk?” Laurel suggested as she patted the bed. “But, please be a little careful. I seem to be wired for sound at the moment.”

“Are you getting the BBC yet?” Rossi teased as he walked into the room.

“While that might be possible theoretically, or in the Dr. Who universe, I don’t think that is going to happen in real life,” Reid was close behind Rossi.

“I just finished checking your chart,” he informed Laurel. “And, according to the latest test results you are doing fine. If you continue improving, you should be out of here by the end of the week.”

“How did you get her chart?” Hotch asked suspiciously.

“Um – m – m – m – “Reid began. “When Laurel was originally admitted I kind of told the staff that I am a doctor. Not that that is a lie,” he hurriedly pointed out.

“You just didn’t tell them what kind of a doctor,” Garcia giggled.

“Spencer – Spencer – Spencer - Whatever am I going to do with you?” Hotch wondered smilingly.

“Take him home and feed him dinner,” Laurel suggested with a smile. “As I understand it, he has definitely gone above and beyond the call of duty for the past few days.”

“As have several other people,” Hotch remarked thoughtfully. “As have several others.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I saw your daughter skating on television.” The discharge nurse was helping Laurel to get situated in the required wheelchair in preparation to leaving the hospital. “And, I have to say, she looks even prettier in person.”

“I also have to tell you,” the woman continued. “That I thought she should have won.”

“Thanks,” Laurel replied. “But, we realize she has a ways to go yet.”

“She landed that triple Axel,” the nurse pointed out. “And only one other skater did that.”

“Unfortunately, there is more to a program than just one maneuver,” Laurel remarked ruefully. “But, she’s working on the rest.”

“What about the Olympics? Are you getting ready for that?” the nurse continued as she pushed Laurel out the hospital room door. “Because, that is the next stop – Isn’t it?”

“The Olympics?” Laurel looked startled. “I – We – It’s nothing we’ve really thought about.”

“Well, they aren’t for a while yet,” the nurse conceded. “Now, let’s get you downstairs so that handsome husband of yours can take you home.”


	97. Chapter 97

“Ah – h – h - before we get to the house I need to warn you about something,” Hotch said as he maneuvered the car around the corner and onto their street.

“What?” Laurel was immediately on high alert.

“Jack and Paige said they would get the house ready for you and also fix dinner,” Hotch explained. “I don’t know what they have in mind, but they also volunteered to watch Sophia while they did it.”

“I am sure everything will be just fine,” Laurel watched the neighborhood houses as they drove past. “They both are remarkably responsible young adults.”

“Young adults,” Hotch repeated as he pulled the car into the garage. “It seems strange to think of them like that. But that’s what they are - Young Adults.”

 **“MOMMY!”** the door leading into the house flew open and Sophia ran out. **“MOMMY! You’re home!”**

“Yes, I’m home,” Laurel was trying hard to keep the tears out of her eyes. “I’m finally home!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Something smells awfully good,” Laurel commented as she followed an excited Sophia into the house.

“Mrs. Meyers brought all kinds of food over for us,” Paige told her. “We just had to heat it up.”

“I tasted some of it,” Jack admitted. “And it is really good!”

“And, Aunt Penelope said not to worry about food for tomorrow because she will be bringing some over,” Paige added.

“All kinds of food!” Sophia chirped happily.

“I don’t know what we will do with it all,” Paige worried. “Jack eats a lot, but – “

“Maybe we will have to get someone in here to help us with that,” Hotch suggested with a smile. “Like a maybe guest or two.”

“Someone is coming for a visit?” Laurel guessed.

“In a day or so,” Hotch admitted. “It was Dave’s idea and he arranged for it.”

“Dave?” Laurel repeated. “If he was involved, I would guess that Joan is coming out from Chicago.”

“Jade too?” Paige quickly asked, as Jack smiled excitedly.

“We’ll see,” Hotch replied. “We’ll see.”

“Now, let’s sit down and get started on all this food Mrs. Meyers sent over.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Are you all settled in and comfortable?” Hotch worried as he sat on the edge of their bed. After dinner, he had insisted that Laurel immediately go upstairs, change her clothes, and get into bed.

“All set,” Laurel told him as she wiggled around getting comfortable. “You were right, I am tired. I guess it is going to take me longer to recover than I thought. Hopefully, I’ll have enough energy in the morning to tackle the two cases I have on my desk. My clients are waiting on my findings.”

“About those,” Hotch began. “I took the liberty of checking on your desk to see whether you have anything open and found them. When I investigated the one with the client who is planning to build that high-rise apartment building, I found that on the city plot that property is actually shown as three separate lots. I suspect that the previous owner left it like that in order to lower their property taxes. However, if your client is planning on building so that the entire area is enveloped, I would recommend that they go before the city commission and have that changed so that there is only one lot there. The property taxes would be more; however, if they are looking at that building as an investment, that would make it easier to sell when the time comes.”

“Now, as far as the second case is concerned, it appears that the ownership of that particular piece of property has passed through multiple hands over the years and not all of the property transfers appear to have been properly documented. A Quit Claim deed might be indicated. It also appears that multiple building code restrictions have been enacted over the years in that area. The home that is currently there is undoubtedly grandfather-claused. However, if your client is planning on tearing down the existing residence and replacing it with a new house, it is going to take a lot of checking to verify exactly what they can and cannot build. Personally, I would advise that they find another piece of property to build their home on.”

“You checked all that out?” Laurel exclaimed. “Aaron – Thank you!”

“There was one other set of papers there,” Hotch said slowly. “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Allison are looking into building another Inn?”

“It is still in the talking stages,” Laurel explained. “All of our locations thus far have been either close to airports or industrial parks where we knew we had an available customer base of business travelers. We have never looked at tapping into the tourist trade. The location we are considering north of here is in the foothills of the Appalachians and would do that, and we’re not sure we’re ready to take that risk. Besides, you haven’t been around a lot lately for me to talk with.”

“Well, about that,” Hotch began thoughtfully. “I need to tell you that about a week ago I sent through the paperwork for me to leave the BAU.”

“You did what?” Laurel asked, shocked. “You want to leave your job?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for some time,” Hotch confessed. “And, when no one could find you and I got so scared, I realized that maybe the time had come. Morgan is fully capable to taking over the team and making it his own.”

“So, when are you – Whatever you are?” Laurel asked.

“I spoke with Matt Cruz,” Hotch reported. “And, after I finish up the paperwork for some of my recent cases, I will officially be on Family Leave for six months. That gives me six months to help you around the house while I make up my mind about what I want to do. Matt has offered to see what other positions may be open to me, including any that may be available in The State Department. And, if I do decide to leave government service, I am entitled to full retirement benefits.”

“That’s a lot to think about,” Laurel said as she lay back on her pillows. “Maybe we should talk some more tomorrow.’

“We have six months to decide,” Hotch pointed out. “So, why don’t you get some rest now?”


	98. Chapter 98

Laurel began the next morning by being served breakfast in bed by her family.

“Coach Ian gave me the morning off from practicing,” Paige explained. “He said it was much more important for me to make sure my mother is okay.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” Sophia exclaimed happily. “Daddy made chocolate ship pancakes!”

“And I made sure you got everything else you like,” Jack told her as he lowered the bed tray onto her lap. “Primarily your orange juice and hot tea.”

“This looks wonderful!” Laurel assured the three kids as Hotch stood in the doorway smiling at the scene in front of him. “Now, I assume I am going to get some help eating all this?”

Later that morning, after she had moved downstairs to the couch in the family room, Laurel got a visit from Brooke Smithfield, bearing a flower arrangement from the Fairfax Valley Ice Skating Club.

“I wanted to wait until you came home,” she explained with a smile. “I know what a pain it can be hauling flowers home from the hospital.”

“You are right about that,” Laurel agreed. “Aaron made one trip in my SUV with nothing but flowers. And, I left several arrangements at the Nurses’ Stations in the hospital.”

“Thank you so much for these,” she added. “They are beautiful!”

“Well, I, for one, am glad to see you are feeling better,” Brooke told her. “We have really missed you around the rink.”

“And I have missed visiting with everyone,” Laurel told her. “Now, sit down, make yourself comfortable, and give me all the updates on what is going on. How is Vicki’s son doing in that summer enrichment program at the zoo?”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

As promised, Joan and Jade arrived two days later from Chicago and promptly took up residence in the apartment over the garage.

“I don’t know why Jessica and her husband didn’t just move in here,” Joan exclaimed as she looked around. “This is really nice.”

“I think they wanted a little more privacy,” Laurel pointed out. “And, now that they have full custody of Norris’ son, they really do need more room.”

“Thanks so much for coming,” Hotch told Joan. “Now that you will be here to keep Laurel company during the day, I can head back to Quantico to start wrapping up all that paperwork.”

“Are you trying to diplomatically say that I have a babysitter?” Laurel asked playfully as Joan smirked.

“Diplomatically,” Hotch agreed with a smile. “After all, I almost lost you once and I don’t want to take the chance of that happening again. And, remember, after Dave wraps up his book tour in a couple of days, you are going to have yet another companion.”

“Oh, Aaron,” Laurel sighed. “You know you aren’t going to be able to keep an eye on me forever, don’t you? Eventually I will have to go out and about by myself again.”

“I would rather that be later as opposed to sooner.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Are you saying that Jade and I can go to Boston all by ourselves?” Paige asked excitedly.

“Are you sure, Aunt Laurel?” Jade added. “Mom?”

“Yes, we’re sure,” Joan smiled at the two excited girls.

“And, you won’t be all by yourselves,” Laurel added. “Dave will make sure the two of you get on the plane safely at this end and Alex will meet you in Boston. You’ll be staying with her and James while you work with the choreographer Ian and I hired to design your long program.”

“What if she makes me to something I don’t like?” Paige worried. “Do I still have to do it?”

“Yes,” Laurel replied firmly. “And, just remember, after you do it several times and get used to it, you just might change your mind.”

“We will get it all written down, won’t we?” Jade worried.

“Yes, you will get a diagram as well as a video,” Laurel assured her. “But, you are going to have to help keep an eye on things and double check that everything is documented. While Paige is concentrating on learning the program, she will probably forget some of the things the choreographer is telling her. That’s your job – To help keep track of everything.”

“And, now, maybe I had better go upstairs with you two and help you pack for your trip,” Joan added. “Alex doesn’t need to be bothered running around Boston shopping for whatever it is that you guys forgot!”


	99. Chapter 99

“We need to talk,” Laurel announced. It was several weeks after Paige and Jade’s trip to Boston to work with the choreographer. Joan and Jade had returned to Chicago, accompanied by Jack, who was ostensibly there to prepare for his first year of college, and Laurel had gathered Hotch, Paige, Rossi, and Ian in the family room. To anyone who knew her, it was obvious that she was feeling much better and was anxious to get back to her normal routine.

“What is it?” Hotch asked. He suspected that Ian and Rossi already knew what was going on, but he had been busy tying up loose ends at the BAU and prepping Morgan to take over as team leader.

“I got a call this morning from the USFSA,” Laurel told the group. “And, they want to know whether Paige would be interested in competing in the World Juniors Competition again this year.”

“Technically, she’s not a Junior, but eligibility for this competition is based on age,” Ian explained. “And, going by that, Paige does qualify.”

“I have my new long program,” Paige said excitedly. “And, we can take what I learned in Boston and use it to update my short program.”

“When and where is this competition?” Rossi asked practically.

“In about eight weeks in Seoul, South Korea,” Laurel told him. “And the USFSA needs an answer ASAP so they can submit the skaters’ names to the ISU.”

“That’s quite a trip,” Hotch observed. “And we would probably need to take Sophia along with us. She’s old enough now that she would realize if she was being left behind.”

“Would I be back in time for Regionals?” Paige worried. “If I can’t skate in them, that means I won’t be able to qualify for Nationals.”

“If you decide to compete, you would get a Bye so you could go straight to Nationals,” Laurel explained. “I already verified that.”

“However,” she continued. “Your father would have to put off attending that refresher course from the Virginia Bar Association that he has scheduled, and Jack probably wouldn’t be able to come with us because of his classes.”

“I can reschedule,” Hotch quickly assured her. “And, I think that Garcia would be able to set up a live streaming feed so Jack, along with Jade and Joan, can watch.”

“Do you think Paige could be ready in eight weeks?” Hotch turned to ask Ian. “I can’t see traveling all that way if she’s not ready.”

“Paige can be ready,” Ian replied slowly. “She has made a lot of progress since she came back with her new program.”

“However,” he gave Paige a stern look. “She will have to continue working hard, and I mean really hard. She is going to be competing against some skaters who have international experience at the Senior level. Remember what we saw at World Juniors last year.”

“I can handle it,” Paige asserted. “I know I need to work on my artistic as well as my technical, and I can do it!”

“Well,” Laurel smiled at the group. “I think that settles it – We are headed to Seoul.”

“Let me get with my travel agent,” Rossi smiled. “I have a feeling she is going to love this one!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I need to talk with you for a few minutes.” It was a week later and Phil Hughes had called Laurel from Colorado Springs. “Is this a good time?”

“As good as any,” Laurel replied cautiously.

“It isn’t anything really bad,” was the assurance. “I just wanted to let you know that Michelle Decker has filed a complaint with the USFSA against you and Paige. She claims that you have accepted funding from us that you weren’t entitled to.”

“Phil, we have never accepted any funding,” Laurel exclaimed. “We have been offered funding, the same as all the other skaters, but we have always turned it down. We really don’t need it and I know that there are other skaters out there who do.”

“I know that and you know that,” was the reply. “However, her complaint has to be formally reviewed and an official response formulated. It shouldn’t affect anything Paige may do in the future, but I thought you should know.”

“I would like to make one suggestion, though,” he continued.

“And that is?” Laurel was breathing a sigh of relief.

“The charity you and your business partner set up in Houston – With the stuffed animals for the children in distress,” Phil began. “Is it still running?”

“Oh, Yes!” Laurel assured him enthusiastically. “The group that oversees it also works with raising funds for the police K-9 unit. Once a year, Allison sponsors a luncheon for the volunteers, at which they honor both an outstanding volunteer and an officer who has done something meaningful, either with the dogs or with some of the children. Last year’s honoree and his wife adopted three children he originally met on the job when he gave them stuffed animals.”

“Has Paige ever attended one of these luncheons?” Phil asked. “I know you have worked hard to keep her out of this particular spotlight, but it might be time to bend that rule a bit. Good public relations, you know.”

“You do have a point,” Laurel replied thoughtfully. “Let me talk with JJ and Allison, and Paige, too, of course. Maybe it is time to let people know that she is the ‘Unidentified Child’, while we can still do it on our terms.”


	100. Chapter 100

The trip to Seoul seemed to take forever. However, Rossi’s travel agent had arranged the flights so that the group stopped for several hours in San Francisco where Sophia was able to get out and run around in their children’s play area before they continued on to Seoul.

“Paige – How good to see you!” The exhausted group had just walked into the lobby of their hotel when they were greeted by Joyce Takata and Phil Hughes. And, as he looked across the lobby, Hotch could also see a smiling Alex Blake and her husband, James, hurrying towards them.

“And, Laurel and everyone else, too,” Phil quickly added.

“Who is this little one?” Joyce asked as she slowly approached Sophia and then knelt down to her level. “I don’t believe I have met her before.”

“That’s my sister Sophia,” Paige explained. “She came with us this time.”

“Another up and coming skating champion?” Phil asked with a smile.

“That remains to be seen,” Hotch told him. “However, she is starting to set up a fuss when she sees that Paige is on the ice without her.”

“There is that pretty young lady,” James greeted Paige with a smile as he and Alex joined the group. “Although, it does look like she is getting some serious competition from her younger sister.”

“James, it’s good to see you. What are you doing here?” Rossi asked as he stepped forward to shake hands with the doctor.

“When Blake told me where she was going, I decided to tag along,” James explained. “We arrived early so I could visit with some of my colleagues from Doctors Without Boarders who are working in the countryside east of here.”

“It’s been really interesting,” Alex added as she smiled at her husband. “And, it gave me a chance to get some further exposure to the language.”

“I need to get with you on that,” Reid immediately told her. “I have some questions concerning the syntax of some of the expressions.”

“The sign-in table is here at the hotel this time,” Joyce explained to Laurel. “The backstage area at the arena doesn’t have enough room to accommodate it, so the organizing committee arranged to use one of the small conference rooms here. Why don’t the two of you and Ian come with me and we can get your credentials? Then, you can head up to your room and get some rest. I strongly suspect you could use it.”

““You’re right about that,” Ian told her with a yawn. “But, what about the other ladies’ skater from the U.S.? Are they arriving shortly?”

“Leslie Chen and her mother aren’t scheduled to arrive for another twelve hours,” Phil explained. “You’ll have a chance to meet them tomorrow at the USA Team meeting.”

“Sounds good to me,” Laurel declared as she attempted to stifle a yawn. “Lead the way!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I know you. You skated in Calgary last year.” Paige had just finished her first practice session and was changing out of her skates when one of the other skaters who had been on the ice walked over to speak with her.

“Yes, I was there,” Paige replied looking up. “And, I remember you. You skate for France.”

“That’s right. But I train in Canada,” the girl replied as she sat next to Paige. “You appear to travel with quite a – a - posse – is that the right word?”

“I prefer entourage,” Paige smiled. “They are all part of my family, in one way or another, and they have supported me since I started skating. I can’t image being at a competition without them.”

“You are lucky to have family like that,” the girl replied wistfully.

“My name is Gabrielle,” she added. “And, I am from a small town just outside Nice in France. My mother lives with me in Canada and also travels with me, but the rest of my family can’t be here.”

“I’m Paige,” Paige replied with a smile. “And, I know how lucky I am. This time my Aunt Penelope is even setting up a live streaming feed so my brother, who is away at college in Chicago, can watch me skate. My best girlfriend and her mother will probably be joining him.”

“Live streaming?” Gabrielle asked. “Can that go anywhere?”

“You would have to ask Aunt Penelope,” Paige replied. “But, if it can go to Chicago, I don’t see why it couldn’t go to France, too.”

In the end, Penelope set up live streaming not only for Jack, Jade and Joan, but also for Gabrielle’s family in France and Lilly’s (another new friend) grandmother in Toronto. As she worked on getting the computers set up and running, several of the ISU computer techs watched in amazement.

“You wouldn’t like to do this full time, would you?” one of them finally queried.

“Make me an offer I can’t refuse,” she teased back. And, thus began Garcia’s career as figure skating computer consultant.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“We are so proud of you!” Laurel chortled with tears in her eyes as they stood in the lobby of the arena after the final results had been announced.

“You won – You won!” Hotch couldn’t remember a time when he had seen Rossi so excited. _“Bella Mia – My Pattinare – La mia preferita del pattinatore “_ Rossi was so overcome he couldn’t go on.

“World Junior Ladies’ Figure Skating Champion!” Ian exclaimed. “It is going to take me a while to get used to that!”

“It is going to take all of us a while to get used to that,” JJ agreed. “I need to get working on a press release for all the local papers when we get back home.”

“Also set up some interviews, I suspect,” Hotch added. “Probably starting with the USFSA’s monthly magazine.”

“I already have an interview request from one of the early morning talk shows,” Phil reported. “They would like to do a live feed from the hotel here, utilizing the services of one of the local television stations.”

“I have never done anything like that before,” Paige sounded scared.

“Don’t worry, Sweetie,” JJ put her arm around Paige’s shoulders. “Your mother and I will be right there with you.”

“Congratulations!” Gabrielle and her coach walked over to congratulate Paige. “That program was _tres magnifique!”_

“We definitely want to see you at the Skate Canada competition this fall,” Gabrielle’s coach added. “It is in Halifax, Nova Scotia - You will love it there.”

“Autumn in New England,” Laurel said dreamily.

“I always like going to Canada,” Paige told him shyly. “But, I don’t know if the USFSA will approve my competing.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Joyce assured her. “I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Great!” Rossi exclaimed happily. “I’ll be looking forward to eating some freshly caught lobster!”


	101. Chapter 101

“Mom – I’m scared! I’ve never done anything like this before. What if I mess up?” It was three weeks after Paige had won the World Junior Ladies’ Ice Skating Championship and she and Laurel were in Houston to attend the yearly volunteers’ luncheon for the Houston Ladies Helping Hands League.

“I know, Honey,” Laurel fussed with her daughter’s hair which had been tied up in a dancers’ knot. “But just think of this like you’re giving an oral report to your class. You’ve done enough of them over the years.”

“But, this is about me!” Paige protested. “And, during the past few weeks I’ve talked enough about me.”

“People are interested in you,” Laurel reminded her. “Remember what JJ said - Most of these people are really nice and wish you well, and they just want you to know that.”

“Okay,” Paige took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

Allison had arranged for this year’s luncheon to be held in a small meeting room at one of the Galleria area hotels, and when Paige and Laurel walked into the room she immediately greeted them with hugs and kisses, before seating them at the head table. As the luncheon proceeded, many of the volunteers gave puzzled looks at Laurel and Paige, and there was speculation as to who they were and why they were there. After desert had been served, Allison stood up and tapped on her water glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Good afternoon,” she began. “I would like to start by thanking all of you for taking the time to join us today. As those of you who have been with us in the past know, this is the point in the program where I usually thank everyone for their help over the past year, review the progress that has been made, and then hand out the awards. However, this year I am going to be doing something different.”

“As you all know, the collecting of stuffed animals and blankets for children in distress began with a young girl whose stuffed bunny had been taken from her. That stuffed animal represented all the security she had in the world, and having it taken away was devastating. As I am sure you would all agree, every child deserves to have some security in their lives. Over the years, we have collected and distributed thousands of stuffed animals and blankets and, hopefully, have helped to give that type of security to a multitude of children. This afternoon I would like to introduce you to the one who started it all. She has grown to be an incredible young lady who I am happy to call my friend. I would like you to meet Miss Paige Hotchner – U.S. Junior Ladies’ Figure Skating Champion and the recently crowned World Junior Ladies’ Figure Skating Champion.”

“Let’s give her a welcoming round of applause.”

Paige glanced worriedly over at her mother before standing up. Laurel smiled at her, squeezed her hand, and then handed her a very well-loved, stuffed rabbit.

“Thank you everyone,” Paige began once the applause had died down. She then held up the rabbit.

“I would like you all to meet Buddy Bunny,” she said. “He was given to me by a friend shortly after my original rabbit had been taken from me. He has been with me ever since. He has traveled with me to school, to the ice rink, to competitions, and to skating camps. And, he is here with me today. We have been together through thick and thin, and he has traveled all over the world with me. Every child deserves to have a companion like him.”

Loud spontaneous applause interrupted her speech as she turned to smile at Laurel.

The rest of her talk went smoothly, and then she helped Allison hand out the yearly awards to the various volunteers. Afterwards, everyone surged forward to bombard her with questions.

“Are you really the World Champion?” one woman asked.

“That’s what they tell me,” Paige replied. “And, they put my picture on the cover of a magazine, so it must be true.”

“Do you have your medals with you?” another volunteer asked.

“Since you asked.” Laurel smiled as she reached into her tote bag, took out two presentation boxes, and handed them to Paige.

Paige opened the smaller of the two to display the medal. “This is from the U.S. Championships,” she explained, holding it up.

She then opened the larger box and held it up so everyone could see the medal. “And this is the World’s medal,” she said.

 **“WOW!”** Echoed through the group as everyone stretched to see.

“What are you going to do next?” was the next question.

“I am scheduled to participate in the Skate Canada competition in several weeks,” Paige explained.

“What about the Olympics?” The question came from the back of the group.

Paige froze and looked over at Laurel for help.

“At this point, we are just taking things one competition at a time,” Laurel replied. “And, when the time comes, we’ll see how things work out.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“I read about your case when I was in the academy,” one of the police officers told Paige and Laurel later as he helped escort them down to their car. “The FBI was involved in rescuing you.”

“That’s right,” Laurel told him. “It was one of the FBI agents who gave Paige Buddy Bunny, and another one is the man I eventually married.”

“I must tell my grandmother that,” the officer replied with a smile. “She has just about given up hope of my ever finding a ‘nice girl’ and settling down. She keeps saying that with my job the only women I meet are heading to jail.”

“Just remind her that love shows up when you least expect it,” Laurel smiled as she told him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Mom, they were talking about the Olympics!” Paige exclaimed as they rode back to the Sleepaway Inn and Suits where they were staying. “The Olympics!”

“I know, Sweetie,” Laurel replied. “But, it’s a little soon to be thinking about them. We’ll just take it one competition at a time and see what happens.”


	102. Chapter 102

“Halifax, Nova Scotia,” Reid began. “Is located in one of Canada’s Maritime Provinces and sits on the Northern Atlantic Ocean. It is primarily known as the staging area for rescue operations for the Titanic. Most of the graves of the victims of that disaster are located here.”

“Thank you, Dr. Reid,” Morgan smiled at his friend.

The team had just landed at the Halifax airport and were talking as they patiently stood in line waiting to clear Customs.

“Rossi, your travel agent does have hotel rooms lined up for us, doesn’t she?” Tovah questioned anxiously as she and Reid juggled their two children.

“She most certainly does,” Rossi assured her cheerfully. “And also for Joan and Jade who will be joining us shortly,” he smiled happily.

“Along with Jack, who will be staying with us in our suite,” Hotch added. He was looking forward to spending time alone with his son.

The Skate Canada competition was being held during mid-term break and Jack, Joan, and Jade were flying into Halifax to watch Paige compete.

“Next,” the customs official called out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

While the rest of the team was busy settling into their hotel rooms, Laurel and Ian accompanied Paige over to the arena to check in with the officials.

“Hello Everyone,” Phil Hughes cheerfully greeted them as they stood in the arena’s lobby looking around.

“Phil - How good to see you,” Laurel replied.

“Where is Joyce?” Paige asked.

“She’s tied up at the moment with some of the other skaters from the U.S.,” Phil replied. “So, I will be making sure you get checked in and get your credentials.”

“Is there another Senior Lady from the U.S. competing?” Laurel asked.

“There is,” Phil confirmed. “You probably remember her because she won Nationals last winter, but I don’t know if you have ever actually met her. Her name is Laura Kingsley.”

“I’m skating against the U.S. National Champion?” Paige gulped.

“And, I would suspect against the Canadian National Champion as well,” Ian told her gently. “But, don’t worry. You can handle it. I know you can.”

“Listen to Ian,” Laurel told her daughter. “He knows what is talking about. Now, let’s get you signed in.”


	103. Chapter 103

The Skate Canada competition gave Paige the opportunity to compete against an international contingent of Senior Level skaters and, despite some initial jitters going in, she immediately regained her confidence once she heard the familiar cry of ‘Go Paige’. Skating her now familiar ‘New’ program, she was smiling confidently as she hit her final pose facing the judges from the middle of the rink.

“I beat the U.S. National Champion!” she exclaimed in amazement when the final scores were posted, showing that she had finished Second.

“And the Canadian and Italian ones as well,” Ian pointed out. “You did all that worrying for nothing.”

“And, the Russian skater won by only a few points,” JJ added as she joined them where they were standing in the lobby. “I’ll have to figure out a way to fit that into the press release when we get home.”

“You, young lady, definitely deserve a lobster after that!” Rossi declared as the rest of the team walked over to gather around Paige. “My Treat!”

“Really, Uncle Dave?” Jack asked excitedly. “I’ve never had a whole lobster all to myself.”

“You do know that lobsters are essentially bottom feeders – “ Reid began his dissertation.

 **“I Don’t Care!”** Rossi stated decisively. “I think we need to go out and celebrate.” He put his arm around Joan and pulled her close.

“What exactly are we celebrating?” Blake asked archly.

“Let’s just wait and find out,” Rossi suggested with a smile.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’ll go back to the hotel room,” Tovah told the group. “I’m not feeling too good.”

“That’s okay, Tovah,” Laurel replied. “Why don’t you let Spencer take Max and I’ll take Diana? We can get them something to eat and entertain them while you lie down for a bit.”

“Thanks!” Tovah readily handed over the two children before turning to leave.

“Let me take this little one,” Rossi immediately claimed Diana, who looked up at him with adoring eyes as she mouthed ‘Uncle Dave’ to him.

“Is Tovah alright?” Garcia worried. “Reid, aren’t you worried about her?”

“Well, um – m – m - ,” Reid began, embarrassed.

“She’s pregnant again, isn’t she?” Morgan demanded. “You dog you!”

“Well, kind of,” Reid admitted as he reached down to take Max’s hand.

“When is the baby due?” JJ asked.

“Technically the end of March,” Reid said. “However, with the way Diana showed up six weeks early, we’re not counting on that.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“It seems we have several things to celebrate this evening.” Rossi was standing at the head of the dinner table with his glass raised.

“Our champion has completed yet another successful competition - We have a new baby on the way – And,” he paused dramatically as he looked over at Joan.

“This spring we will be celebrating a wedding,” he announced with a smile. “This lovely lady here has agreed to be my wife and her daughter has agreed to let her!”

Hotch led the cheers which immediately broke out, and then he and the other men hurried over to shake Rossi’s hand and pound him on the back. A smiling Laurel, in the meantime, led the women as they charged over to congratulate Joan.

“When did he ask you?” Blake wanted to know.

“About two weeks ago,” Joan admitted. “He just flew out, drove over to the house, and surprised me. I really wasn’t expecting it.”

“When will you be moving?” was JJ’s question.

“Jade will be starting college in the winter term,” Joan told her. “So, once she is settled into her dorm room and I am comfortable with the situation, I will start making arrangements.”

“If you need any help – “ Garcia offered.

“Jade – You are getting Uncle Dave as a step-father,” Paige realized. “And, that means that when you are not away at college you will be living down the street from us.”

“That’s Right!” Jade cheered. “And that means we can hang out during vacations and term breaks and everything!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“You looked kind of sad when Rossi took Diana away from you earlier this evening,” Hotch commented to Laurel later as they walked hand-in-hand back to the hotel.

“Well, it has been a while since I have seen her,” Laurel replied. “And I was hoping I could spend a little time with her.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want another baby?” Hotch questioned innocently.

“Another baby – Aaron, what are you thinking?” Laurel asked. “Jack is getting ready to leave home and Paige probably won’t be far behind. That will leave us with just Sophia to deal with. And, I have a feeling she is going to be a handful.”

“Although,” she added coyly. “We could always do a little ‘practicing’.”

“But, I will be there to help you,” Hotch pointed out. “Whatever I decide to do, I won’t be traveling all the time any more. I missed so much with Jack and Paige, I don’t want to miss it with Sophia, too.”

“Now, are you really sure about another baby?” Hotch put his arm around Laurel’s waist and pulled her closer. “Sophia could use a sibling closer to her in age and we could get started on that right away when we get back to the hotel.”

“Aaron – May I remind you that we are in a hotel suite with very thin walls and two offspring who are old enough to know what was going on,” Laurel pointed out. “So, while I definitely don’t have any objections to ‘practicing’, unfortunately that will have to wait until we get home.”

“Maybe we could send them somewhere else for the night,” Hotch leaned down to kiss his wife.

“Definitely not Rossi’s,” Laurel laughed when the kiss was over. “I have a feeling he and Joan are planning on sending Jade over to spend the night with Paige.”

“Maybe we can rent another room,” Hotch suggested with a smirk.


	104. Chapter 104

“National Figure Skating Championships are here already?” Laurel worried as she began packing suitcases for the trip to Detroit. The competition was being held early this year because of – She really didn’t want to think about it – The Olympics. Taking a deep breath, she began assembling Paige’s costumes and music. Practice outfits, competition dresses, and show skate costumes. Music CDs, tights, and hair accessories. Make-up. When had it all gotten so complicated? Laurel shook her head as she walked down the hall to Sophia’s room to begin packing her things.

The morning flight to Detroit went quickly and by early afternoon Laurel, Paige, and Ian were walking into the lobby of the new arena which had just been completed for the Red Wings ice hockey team and were looking around for signs directing them to the sign-in table.

“You must be Paige and Laurel – Welcome!” A young woman who they had never seen before hurried across the lobby to greet them. Laurel noted with amusement that she was clomping around in heavy snow boots.

“Yes, we are,” Laurel replied. “And you are - ?”

“I’m Kaylie Thornton,” the woman replied. “And, I’ll be making sure that you get signed in and get your schedule and credentials.”

“Where is Joyce?” Paige asked. “She usually handles that.”

“Joyce is no longer with the USFSA,” Kaylie explained. “She got married just before Christmas and moved to Park City, Utah. Her husband is an accountant for the United States Ski and Snowboard Association and she moved there to be with him.”

“No Joyce?” Paige was stunned.

“We have Kaylie,” Laurel reminded her. “And, I am sure she is more than capable of pointing us in the right direction.” She smiled at the woman.

“That I am,” Kaylie assured them. “So, if you will come with me?”

“Is Phil Hughes still with you?” Laurel asked concerned as they walked across the lobby.

“He certainly is,” Kaylie replied. “And I know he has been looking forward to seeing you, and also someone named ‘JJ’?”

“A professional cohort,” Laurel explained. “They always enjoy talking shop.”

“And, I believe Joyce said that David Rossi usually comes with you?” Kaylie continued.

“That’s right,” Laurel agreed. “He always gives a brief talk to the volunteer staff, USFAS officials, and coaches on protecting children and young adults from stalkers and sexual predators.”

“Great!” Kaylie sighed. “It sounds like everything is under control.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Paige’s first practice ice session was early the following morning. As she and a group of other senior ladies competitors stood patiently waiting for the Zamboni to finish up and leave the ice, one of the skaters began impatiently pushing her way to the front of the group. The entry door to the ice had no sooner been opened, than she had pushed her way out onto the ice. As the session progressed, she continually got in the way of the other skaters, cutting them off with complete abandon, and completely disregarding the ‘Rules of the Road’ for an ice rink.

“Who is that?” was the question whispered between the spectators.

“She is going to get someone hurt,” was the general opinion.

“Is there anyone here from the USFSA?” was asked repeatedly.

“That is Hannah Decker,” Laurel eventually realized. “Where is her mother – and her coach? This needs to stop before somebody gets hurt!”

“Michelle – What is your daughter doing?” Laurel had located Hannah’s mother and, along with several other parents, had gone over to speak with her.

“She’s on her practice ice,” was the calm repl. “Warming up and practicing her program.”

“She’s skating irresponsibly,” one mother complained. “She’s going to hurt someone.”

“You don’t cut someone off when they are setting up a Lutz,” another mother added. “That’s hard to stop once you’ve started.”

“So, she’s skating a little aggressively,” Michelle said defiantly. “Her skating has improved tremendously and she’s not about to be intimidated by some second rate skater.”

“Second Rate Skater!” one mother exploded. “I will have you know – “

“Michelle,” Laurel interrupted warningly. “If I were you, I’d call Hannah over here and have a word with her. Just in case you haven’t noticed, that man over there in the navy blue and white ski jacket is recording her, and I have no doubt that there are officials from the USFSA who would be interested in seeing that recording.”

“Not to mention, it will probably be all over the internet within an hour,” one of the fathers pointed out.

“Worse yet, he could be planning on selling it to a news station or a ‘Tell All’ magazine,” another mother worried.

“That would make Hannah look bad,” Laurel pointed out. “And, you don’t need that.”

“Just because you can afford to hire a public relations person and get them to wrap the USFSA people around your little finger, doesn’t give you the right to tell me and my daughter what to do!” Michelle yelled at Laurel. “So, all of you, just get out of my face!” She stomped off towards the locker room.

“What the - ?” another of the fathers had walked over.

“Our skaters’ ice time is almost over and they haven’t had a chance to get any real practice in,” one of the mothers worried.

“Don’t worry,” Laurel had her cell phone out. “There were too many witnesses to this for her to get away with it. Also, don’t anyone go anywhere. I have an idea.”


	105. Chapter 105

“I understand you had an ‘incident’ on practice ice,” Rossi was waiting when Laurel and Paige walked into the backstage area after the session. “Michelle Decker stomped through here dragging Hannah after her. It looked like she hadn’t even stopped to let Hannah put her blade guards on.”

“Oh yes – There was quite a row and most of the skaters didn’t get any real practice in because of it,” Laurel told him. “However, I came up with a solution to that. If Michelle Decker thinks she’s going to improve her daughter’s final placement by intimidating the other skaters, she has another think coming. We do have GPS on the SUV we rented, don’t we?”

“Of course,” Rossi looked at her, puzzled. “Are you planning on going somewhere?”

“We are going somewhere,” Laurel gestured towards the other frustrated skaters and their parents and coaches who had gathered around them.

“Okay everyone, listen up,” she announced. “I am going to give you an address. It should be fairly easy to find. It’s just out Michigan Avenue in Canton Township, and that’s where we are going. The arena out there has two ice surfaces, one of which isn’t being used this morning. The rink manager is currently resurfacing the ice and he assures me that it will be ready for us by the time we get there.”

“If there is anyone who doesn’t have a vehicle or doesn’t feel comfortable driving in the snow, let me know and you can either come with us or catch a ride with one of the other families.”

“We rented a rink?” one of the mothers questioned in amazement.

“How much is that going to cost us?” another spoke up worriedly.

“Not as much as you would think,” Laurel assured them. “I made a deal with the rink manager and he cut the price for us.”

“How much?” one of the fathers persisted.

“Just give me what you would pay for a freestyle session at your home rink,” Laurel told him. “That will be more than enough.”

“And,” she added. “If you have another skater in your family who is also competing here, bring them along too.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the impromptu group of skaters walked into the lobby of the Canton Ice Arena they were met by a smiling, bearded man dressed in warm work clothes and shepherding a pre-teen boy and girl in front of him.

“Hi!” Laurel greeted him. “I’m Laurel Hotchner and I assume you’re Mack?”

“Right the first time,” the man replied. “And, I must say, I was surprised to get your call.”

“Well, something came up and we needed some ice time,” Laurel explained with a smile. “We appreciate your accommodating us.”

“I assume these are the students you told me about,” she continued.

“Yes,” Mack replied. “This is Trey and this is Brittany. They are in one of the English classes my son teaches over at the local middle school.”

“Hello, Trey and Brittany - Glad to meet you,” Laurel smiled at the two children. “I’m Laurel and this is JJ. She’ll be helping you.” She turned to gesture to JJ to come over and join them.

“All right, everyone,” Laurel looked over to address the group. “I would like you to meet Trey and Brittany. They are reporters for the newspaper at their middle school. While everyone practices, they will be wandering around the rink and taking pictures as JJ explains to them what is going on. After our practice session is over, they will be interviewing skaters for the article they are writing.”

“Cool!” a Junior Men’s skater who had joined the group chimed. “I have to write an article for my school’s paper when I get back. Maybe we can work together.”

“So that’s how you got us ice time so cheap,” one of the mothers smiled at Laurel. “Not a bad trade!”

“Well, that’s not all,” Laurel confessed. “It seems that Mack’s cousin teaches at the local high school and two student reporters from there should be arriving soon.”

“How did you know?” one of the fathers asked curiously.

“There was an article about this rink and its skaters in one of the skating magazines a while back,” Laurel explained. “In it Mack told about how his son not only taught English at the middle school level but also coached ice hockey. Based on that, I just took an educated guess and made him an offer.”

“Newly hatched representatives of the Fourth Estate,” Rossi said cheerfully. “Always encouraging to see them at work.”

“Don’t wander too far,” Laurel warned. “I think they are going to want to interview the **‘Famous’ ** David Rossi, too!”


	106. Chapter 106

By the time the skaters had finished their practice session, been interviewed by the student reporters, and had gotten back into their vehicles for the trip back to the hotel, big, fat snowflakes had began drifting lazily down and sticking to whatever it was they landed on.

“Mom, I have never seen snow like this!” Paige exclaimed excitedly. “It’s so pretty!”

“This is the type of snow that makes really good snowballs and snowmen,” Laurel told her. “It’s wet and it sticks together. However, you will have to wait until after your long skate to try it out. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Oh Mom!” Paige huffed.

“For now, why don’t you sit back and enjoy the ride,” Rossi laughed as he started the SUV.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Laurel, Paige, and Rossi got off the elevator in the hotel lobby the first thing they saw was –

“Uncle Joel!” Paige called out as she ran towards the small group standing waiting for her. “Aunt Lois!”

“Joel?” Laurel smiled at her brother. “What are you and Lois doing here?”

“I wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to see my niece skate,” Joel smiled back. “So, here we are.”

“It wasn’t that far a drive,” Lois added. “And, see who we just happened to find when we swung past the airport.”

“Jack?” Laurel noticed the young man standing there. “Aren’t you supposed to be in classes?”

“I told my profs that my sister was skating for a national championship,” Jack replied. “And, that I was going to be there. If that meant that I had to withdraw from their class, I would withdraw. But, I am going to be there for my sister!”

“Oh, Jack!” Laurel gushed as she threw her arms around him while Hotch watched proudly.

“Excuse me,” Phil Hughes walked over. “But, Laurel and Paige, I need to speak with you - Privately.”

“Okay,” Laurel took Paige’s hand and they followed the USFSA official to a quiet part of the hotel lobby.

“I understand that there was an ‘incident’ on practice ice this morning,” Phil began.

“Well, there was a bit of a problem,” Laurel began cautiously.

“I just want to tell you that the issue has been addressed,” Phil told her. “The party involved has been warned that such behavior will not be tolerated and that if she skates like that on any future practice ice sessions she will automatically be disqualified from competition for the rest of the season.”

“That’s good to hear,” Laurel told him. “I assume you are telling the other skaters as well?”

“Kaylie and I are,” Phil assured her. “We want to make sure everything is handled in house as quickly and quietly as possible.”

“Everything okay?” Hotch walked over to ask.

“Everything is just fine,” Laurel assured him. “And, now, we have a seminar to go to before lunch. And then, after lunch, Paige needs to get some rest before she skates her short program this evening.”

“Enjoy the seminar and Good Luck!” Phil smiled as he walked away.


	107. Chapter 107

Hotch and the team stirred restlessly in their seats waiting for Paige’s warm-up group to take the ice.

”Is it always this nerve racking?” Joel asked his sister.

“Sometimes it’s worse,” Laurel confided. “At least this is all in English so we can tell what’s going on around us.”

“It is really kind of weird in other countries where they don’t speak English,” Jack explained. “Aunt Alex and Uncle Spencer can tell what is happening and can understand most of the comments, but the rest of us have to kind of guess.”

“Which warm-up group is Paige in?” Garcia was squinting nearsightedly at her program.

“The next-to-last one,” JJ reached over to point. “And, after the warm-up is over, she is the first to skate.”

“Is that good or bad?” Lois asked.

“That depends,” Hotch explained. “It means that she needs to leave the ice early in order to catch her breath and compose herself. However, it also means that her muscles don’t have an opportunity to ‘cool down’ before she skates.”

“And, the ice isn’t as torn up as it is for some of the later skaters,” Morgan added.

“Oh Boy!” Joel groaned. “I had no idea it was that complicated!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Paige’s warm-up group had finished and she was heading out to take her beginning pose when Garcia sighed.

“I should have made that dress in red,” she declared as everyone got a good look at the white ‘flapper’ style dress with silver trim that Paige was wearing, accented by white feathers in her hair.

“She looks fine, Penelope,” Laurel assured her. “As I told you when you were making that dress, red would look too harsh for this number.”

“The white and silver looks fine,” JJ spoke up. “The sparkles certainly catch the light as she skates.”

As Paige reached her starting spot and assumed her beginning pose, **‘Go Paige’** echoed across the ice as her music began.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“That was really a great skate!” Ian congratulated Paige later as they stood in the lobby waiting for the team to join them.

“Paige, I loved your Charleston!” Blake exclaimed enthusiastically as she joined them.

“You picked music you could dance to,” Lois exclaimed. “You looked like you were having a good time.”

“I was,” Paige admitted shyly. “I really like that music. And - Mom picked it out.”

“Joan helped,” Laurel gave her friend credit. “We originally had it narrowed down to either that or a Glen Miller piece. It’s too bad she couldn’t be here to see you skate.”

“Jade has been having problems with her roommate in the dorm, as well as with one of her profs who is a real pain,” Jack explained. “Her mother is trying to get things straightened out at the dorm. Unfortunately, she can’t do much about the prof.”

“I’m keeping them updated,” Rossi held up his cell phone. “And, I suspect Paige will be hearing from them shortly with congratulations.”

“Hopefully they will both be arriving late this evening or early tomorrow morning,” he continued. “They are planning on driving up just as soon as they can get away.”

“Second place after the short program – That’s Great!” Morgan and Garcia walked over to congratulate Paige. “And, I must say, you looked like you were having fun out there!”

“Miss Hotchner,” a young woman dressed in a navy blue jacket rushed over followed by a man holding a television camera. “Paige?”

“Yes?” Paige asked cautiously.

“Bonnie Martinez of Blue Ice Network,” the woman introduced herself. “And, I have a few questions for you.”

“Okay,” Paige looked over at Laurel and then at JJ.

“And the madness begins,” Rossi muttered as JJ maneuvered herself so she could oversee the interview.


	108. Chapter 108

The interview with Bonnie Martinez of Blue Ice Network ran the gamut from “How does it feel to be second to the current U.S. Ladies’ Champion?” _(Paige’s response – Laura is a great competitor and it is a privilege to be on the same ice as her)_ to “I understand there was an incident on the practice ice this morning” _(Paige’s response - When a group of high level skaters are all working on their programs at the same time people are bound to get in each other’s way)_ to the expected “What about the Olympics?” _(Paige’s response – I would love the opportunity to represent the United States at the Olympics, but right now, I’m just taking it one program at a time)._

As Ms. Martinez finished up her interview with congratulations and good luck wishes, JJ noticed that several other reporters had gathered around and were busy taking notes.

“One more question.” The shout-out came from the back of the group. “What about the rumor that your grandparents are residents in a state run mental health facility?”

Startled, Paige looked over to where Laurel and JJ were standing.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Laurel responded as she walked over to stand next to Paige and put her arm around her. “My parents have been deceased for years.”

“And, now, we need to get going,” JJ added. “As I am sure you understand, Paige needs her sleep.”

Morgan, Hotch, and Reid suddenly materialized and began shepherding Paige, JJ, and Laurel out of the arena.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**“That _B@#$^ &*h_ !,” **Hotch growled. “I just know she is behind it!”

After everyone had returned to the hotel, Laurel, Garcia, and JJ had immediately taken Paige and Sophia up to the suite to get their rest, while the men had retired to the hotel bar.

“Calm down, Aaron,” Rossi told him. “We have been expecting this and getting all bent out of shape isn’t going to help matters any.”

“I just checked with Carl, our local police chief,” Joel told the men, holding up his cell phone. “And he tells me that not too long ago he had a request for information on the Mercers under the ‘Freedom of Information Act’. However, when he told the requestor (who was never clearly identified) that there would be a search fee as well as a per page copying fee, they backed off. He later spoke with the local state police post and found out they had received a similar request.”

“Is there any way we could slam her with a lawsuit?” Morgan asked thoughtfully. “That might shut her up for a while.”

“That would just prolong the inevitable,” Rossi opinioned. “And, it would probably give her even more publicity.”

“We need to get ahead of this,” Hotch said thoughtfully. He had calmed down somewhat and was now staring into his glass of amber-colored liquor.

“We need to defuse it before it goes any further,” Morgan agreed.

“Let’s see what JJ can come up with,” Reid suggested. “She’s always come through in the past.”


	109. Chapter 109

“This is such an exciting morning for me!” the preppy young woman enthused into the television camera. “It’s not every day I get to talk with an up-and-coming national champion.”

“Kat, she’s already a National Champion,” her handsome male co-host reminded her. “As well as a World Champion in the realm of figure skating.”

“That’s right, Connor!” was the reply. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet Miss Paige Hotchner – U.S. National Junior Ladies Figure Skating Champion as well as World Junior Ladies Figure Skating Champion!”

As the theme music for the local television station’s morning talk show played, Paige walked across the small studio of the local “Coffee With Kat and Connor” show and smiled brightly as she shook hands with the two morning co-hosts. Watching her, no one would have guessed that just minutes before she had been busy telling Laurel and JJ how scared she was.

“Now, for anyone who is unaware of it,” Kat began. “This week the United States Figure Skating Association is holding their National Championships at the new hockey arena here in Detroit.”

“And, Paige here is considered to be one of the main contenders for the Senior Ladies title,” Connor continued. “Thank you for joining us this early in the morning.” He smiled at Paige.

“My pleasure - Thank you for having me,” Paige smiled at the camera.

“But, this isn’t early for you, is it?” Kat suggested. “As I understand it, figure skaters are used to early morning hours.”

“That’s right,” Paige told her. “On a normal day I get to the rink in time for a 6:00 a.m. freestyle session and then skate for at least two hours before I head off for school. Then, I go back after school for another session or two.”

“So, you’ve already skated today?” Connor asked.

“I had a session on practice ice earlier this morning,” Paige confirmed. “And, then I changed my clothes and walked the block or so over here to your studio.”

“Now, as I understand it, you and your mother have not had an easy time on your journey to the national championships,” Kat assumed her ‘serious’ face.

“Very few of the skaters who have made it to the senior level have had an easy time,” Paige explained. “However, my mom and I had a little rougher start than most.“

The remainder of the interview proceeded without any problems. JJ had prepped both of the TV hosts as to what questions to ask and what issues to discuss. By the time the interview was over it had been firmly established that Paige and Laurel had been the victims in Houston, and that both of the Mercers were suffering from severe nervous breakdowns after being overwhelmed by grief at the loss of their three sons. The interview ended with the station making a generous donation of stuffed animals to Paige’s charity in Houston.

“Okay, one down one to go,” Laurel breathed a sigh of relief as they walked back to the hotel. “Who did you say we are talking with next?”

“Tamika Jones,” JJ replied. “She is a reporter for Spotlight magazine - A national celebrity good news type magazine. She’s done a number of in-depth interviews with amateur as well as professional athletes, and the resulting stories have been very sympathetic.”

“Aaron needs to be there for this one?” Laurel questioned.

“And Jack and Sophia as well,” JJ confirmed. “We want her to get a complete picture of your family’s dynamic.”

“However,” she added. “That’s not until tomorrow morning. So, once we get back to the hotel Paige can begin her ‘Competition Day’ routine to get ready to skate her long program this evening.”


	110. Chapter 110

That evening as the first group of Senior Ladies skaters took to the ice for their warm-up, Hotch reached over and grabbed Laurel’s hand.

“Are you ready for this?” he whispered to her.

“Not in a million years,” she replied as she turned her head to look at him. “But, here we are.” She leaned over to share a kiss.

“Quit That You Two!” Garcia hissed. “You might be on camera!”

“So what?” Lois asked. “I think they are cute and nobody is going to be offended by a husband and wife kissing.”

“If they don’t like it they can lump it!” Joel added defiantly as he grasped his wife’s hand and then leaned over to give her a kiss.

“Now, let’s see what these ladies have in their programs,” JJ suggested. “One of them may be a client of mine some day.” She smiled happily.

Jack and Jade sat in the row behind the adults with Sophia sandwiched between them. Jack was chewing determinedly on his bottom lip while Jade was trying hard to look nonchalant as they watched the skaters warming up their maneuvers.

“Glad you came?” Rossi put his arm around Joan, who was sitting next to him. “I know I would have missed you terribly if you hadn’t been able to make it.”

“I am glad,” Joan smiled fondly at him. “Really, really glad!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the final warm-up group was announced, even the usually stoic Morgan moved to the edge of his seat. “Where is she?” he asked peering at the ice. “Where is she?”

“That’s her – In the red and black pirate-themed dress.” Garcia pointed. “I’ve been a little worried about it because I was late getting it finished, but she doesn’t seem to be having any trouble with it.”

“It’s great,” Laurel confirmed. “And, everything was fine when she practiced in it a couple of days ago.”

“Where is Alex?” Lois was looking around for the linguist.

“In that area right over there,” Hotch pointed to the left of the entry onto the ice. “There are some differently abled relatives of one of the skaters seated there and she is helping out as an interpreter.”

“What order does Paige skate in?” Joel asked as he began searching for his copy of the day’s program. “I remember what you told me yesterday so I know that’s important.”

“It’s right here, Dear,” Lois took the program out of his jacket pocket and opened it to the proper page. “And, it looks like Paige skates third after the warm-up.”

“Now, do both of you remember how to yell?” Rossi teased nervously.

“Go Paige?” Lois croaked nervously.

“I intend to get a sore throat this time,” Joel assured him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“One more skater,” Garcia chanted hypnotically. “One more skater to go.”

“Does she have a chance to beat Paige?” Joan asked nervously.

“Only if she gets a really high technical score,” Jack muttered. “Otherwise, it’s Paige.”

“I can’t stand this!” Lois sounded close to tears. “I honestly don’t know how all of you can do this!”

“Come on Paige!” JJ whispered as the final skater’s music filled the arena.


	111. Chapter 111

When the Awards Ceremony for the Senior Ladies began, the first skater out was the Fourth Place winner, Hannah Decker. She waved to the audience and then, with a determined smile, accepted her Pewter medal and a bouquet of flowers. Next out was the Third Place winner, Shin Lee Lin, who smiled as she climbed on to the lowest step of the podium, accepted her Bronze medal and bouquet, and then waved to the crowd. The applause grew louder as the previous year’s winner, Laura Kingsley, appeared to accept the Second Place, Silver, medal and bouquet. She then turned to lead the applause for the new Senior Ladies Figure Skating Champion – Paige Hotchner.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The awards ceremony was followed by a photo op for the accredited press photographers and the skaters’ parents, and then a short question and answer period for a select group of reporters.

When it was finally all over with, Paige charged across the backstage area to hug first Laurel, and then Hotch, and finally Ian.

“Is this for real?” she demanded, holding up her medal. “Is this really for real?”

“It certainly is, Sweetheart,” Laurel choked out. “It certainly is.”

“You did good!” Hotch muttered as he hugged her. “You did good!”

“I am so proud of you!” Ian exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “So – So – Proud!”

“Let’s think about getting out of here.” Hotch was looking around. “It looks like there is quite a crowd gathered outside the door. I don’t know what we are going to do.”

“Welcome to our world,” Mrs. Kingsley and Laura walked over to greet them.

“Congratulations!” she smiled at Paige. “You had a beautiful skate.”

“Thank you,” Paige told her shyly. “Laura skated really well too. It just came down to the artistic mark.”

“Do you know how we are supposed to handle this?” Hotch gestured towards the door. “I have the members of my team here, but I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

“It does appear to be worse than last year in Seattle,” Laura observed. “There the local police cleared our way to the hotel and then blocked the front doors to all but registered guests.”

“Hotch,” Morgan squeezed his way through the exit door and walked over. “Are you ready to go?”

“And you, too, Ma’am,” he addressed Mrs. Kingsley.

“You have a plan?” Hotch asked.

“The local officers are ready,” Morgan reported. “And, I have my team all assembled and ready to go. They should be here in a minute.”

The door squeaked opened again and leading the team that came in was –

“Agent Anderson – Grant!” Laurel exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“The local police asked for assistance in assessing some terrorist threats they had received,” Anderson explained. “And, I volunteered to come and work with them. I wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to see this one skate.” He smiled fondly at Paige.

“Master Warrior,” Paige assumed the traditional yoga greeting pose.

“Lotus Blossom,” Anderson mirrored her and they solemnly bowed to each other.

“You did it, Girl!” Anderson cheered as soon as both had straightened up. “You actually did it!” He grabbed Paige and swung her around.

“They do yoga together,” Laurel explained to the Kingsleys. “And, I assume, he is part of the team that is going to get us out of here.”

“That’s right,” Anderson put Paige down and looked over at Morgan.

“Where do you need me?” he asked.

“In front with me,” Morgan told him. “And then Hotch and Rossi on either side slightly behind us. JJ and Blake can flank the skaters and their mothers while Reid, Ian, and Joel can bring up the rear.”

“Do you have anyone else with you, Ma’am?” he asked Mrs. Kingsley. “Or is it just the two of you?”

“My husband is in a wheelchair,” she replied. “And the two older children took him back to the hotel as soon as the awards ceremony was over.”

“It sounds like we are all set, then.” Hotch took up his position in the wedge.

“You travel with your own bodyguards?” Mrs. Kingsley asked Laurel in amazement.

“Not really,” Laurel replied as the agents gathered around them. “These are just some old family friends.”

“Some very protective family friends,” Rossi added with a smile. “Now, let’s get this show on the road!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

With the help of the Detroit Police, everyone was soon walking through the front door of their hotel.

“Thank you, everyone,” Mrs. Kingsley was speaking to the local police officers as well as to Morgan’s team.

“We really appreciate it,” Laura added sincerely.

“Our Pleasure,” the officer who was guarding the door told her. “Now, you ladies have a nice night now – You hear?”

“Now, I need to warn you,” Mrs. Kingsley told Laurel as they waited for the elevator. “Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for everyone.”

“Last year was rough,” Laura told Paige. “But, because of the formal announcement of the Olympic team, I suspect this year is going to be even worse.”

“The Olympic Team?” Paige echoed weakly.

“The Olympic Team,” Laura repeated firmly.

“The officials of the USFSA are meeting even as we speak to make their final decision,” Mrs. Kingsley explained. “And, the official announcement is scheduled to be made tomorrow after the skating exhibitions.”

“Although,” she added. “I strongly suspect that the individual team members will be notified in advance.”

The elevator dinged its arrival, and when the door slid opened it disgorged a gaily dressed Garcia, a smiling Jade, and a widely grinning Jack.

“You did it!” they chorused, throwing handfuls of confetti in the air. “You did it!”

“Lois and Joan are waiting upstairs with Sophia,” Garcia told Laurel. “And, just in case you’re worried about her, she’s already asleep.”

“We were watching through the window and saw you coming,” Jade explained.

“And here we are,” Jack added as he grabbed Paige and twirled her around.

“This is my sister!” he proclaimed proudly to the other hotel guests who were watching. **“My Sister!”**


	112. Chapter 112

The next morning flew by. Exhibition practice was followed by a ‘Hotchner Family Interview’ with Tamika Jones, which was followed by a team brunch in a private dinning room, organized by Rossi.

“I wanted to make sure you got one proper meal today,” he told Paige. “The past few days have been totally chaotic and I know you haven’t had a chance to eat properly.”

“None of us has,” Laurel told him. “Thank You!”

“Pasta?” Paige smiled at him after reading the menu. “I never would have guessed.”

“Don’t be a smarty now,” Rossi chided her. “Just because you have that medal hanging around your neck doesn’t mean – “

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Brunch (with several pasta dishes) was over and everyone was walking out of the private dining room when Phil Lewis and Kaylie Thornton walked over to the group.

“Paige, Laurel, and Aaron,” Phil smiled at them. “If you have a minute? There are some people who would like to have a word with you.”

“We aren’t going far,” Kaylie assured them. “We have a small conference room in the hotel’s business center.”

The three exchanged glances as Laurel tightened her grip on Paige’s hand. “No problem,” Hotch assured the two USFSA officials. “Lead the way.”

When they walked into the conference room, they saw the President of the USFSA, as well as the four members of the Selection Committee, sitting around a conference table waiting for them.

“Please, sit down,” the invitation came from the president.

“As I am sure you have guessed,” the head of the committee began once they were seated. “We are here to discuss the selection of the USSA Figure Skating Team members who will be representing the United States in the upcoming Olympics in Montreal, Canada.”

“It is my pleasure to tell you that you have been selected to be a member of that team,” the president concluded.

“Thank You!” Paige gasped out. “Thank You! I have always loved skating in Canada and to be part of the Olympics - ”

“You have earned it.” The assurance came from another committee member.

“You don’t have as much international experience as some of the other skaters, but what you do have is very impressive,” was the comment from the third committee member.

“And, I understand that you and your ‘entourage’ have made a very positive impression on many of the people you have met at the various competitions,” the fourth committee member smiled at them. “Not to mention that your group seems to be extremely proficient at ‘thinking on their feet’.”

“We think you will do well,” the president concluded with a smile.

“Now, as you probably know, the U.S. is entitled to send three ladies to compete,” the head of the committee continued.

“The second competitor was easy,” he explained. “Laura Kingsley has done very well over the years and can be counted on to give a strong showing. So, she will be going too. However, the problem arose when it came to choosing the third skater.”

“Shin Lee Lin did place third at Nationals this year. However, she is only 14 years old and has had very little experience in international, high pressure competition,” the second member explained. “It was because of this that the decision of this committee was that she will be going to the Olympics as the alternate, and that the third competitor will be Hannah Decker.”

“Rest assured that both Hannah and her mother will be warned that their behavior before and up to the actual competition will be closely monitored,” the fourth committee member continued. “And, if there is any indication that they are stepping out of line, Hannah’s name will be withdrawn and Shin Lee will skate in her place.”

“Do you have any questions?” the head of the committee smiled at Paige and her parents.

“I assume – that – that - we will be receiving information on Paige’s competition schedule and on the USA team meeting and everything else in the usual way?” Laurel stuttered.

“You will,” was the immediate assurance. “And, also, information on Paige’s accommodations in The Olympic Village. She will also be scheduled for several meetings with the Olympians from the U.S. who are competing in other sports.”

“I think I can promise you that this will be the experience of a lifetime!”


	113. Chapter 113

“The Olympics – I honestly don’t believe it! You are going to The Olympics!!!!” The skating exhibitions and introduction of the Olympic Team had just concluded, and Joan and Laurel were standing outside next to Joan’s SUV talking while Hotch and Rossi loaded suitcases into it.

“Now,” Joan continued. “As much as I hate to celebrate and run, these two,” she nodded towards Jade and Jack, “Need to be in class tomorrow morning. We are going to have to drive all night so they can make it.”

“Just make sure you drive carefully,” Rossi admonished her as he put his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come too?”

“We’ll be just fine,” Joan assured him after returning the kiss. “And, you need to meet with your publisher early next week, remember?”

“And with my travel agent,” Rossi smiled happily. “I want to make sure this is the trip of a lifetime for everyone!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“My niece is competing in the Olympics – The Olympics!” It was the next morning and Joel and Lois were busy loading their suitcases into their truck.

“That is going to be the experience of a lifetime, Kiddo!” Joel told Paige.

“You are planning on coming, aren’t you?” Laurel asked her brother.

“Well,” Joel looked at Lois. “We can probably drive to Montreal, but after we get there – “

“You won’t have to worry about anything once you get there,” Laurel told him firmly. “I will make sure everything is handled.”

“I can’t let you do that, Sis,” Joel protested. “I am sure we can figure something out.”

“Paige is not going to be skating in The Olympics without her family there to cheer her on,” Laurel declared. “I have already donated to the fund that is set up to help defray travel costs for the athletes’ families. Let me make sure my family is taken care of, too.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Are you all set, Ma’am?” Morgan asked Mrs. Kingsley as he double-checked the side door of her van to make sure it was securely closed. “Your husband assured me that he is all set and ready to go.”

“Definitely - And, thank you so much for all your help,” was the grateful reply. “Tom has made a lot of progress since he had his stroke, but he still needs a hand from time to time.”

“And, why don’t you call me Abby?” she added. “I strongly suspect we are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the coming weeks.”

“No problem – And, it’s Derek,” Morgan treated the woman to one of his megawatt smiles.

“At least the roads have cleared up,” Laurel commented as she and JJ joined them. “Do you have far to go?”

“Just across the state to outside of Grand Rapids,” Abby told her. “Laura is going home with us for two or three days before she moves back in with the family she boards with in Ann Arbor. She took a year off from school to prepare for the Olympics, so she doesn’t have to worry about getting back to classes.”

“Now, I have a question for you,” she addressed JJ. “I know you already represent Paige, but could you take on another skater? We do have someone for Laura, but I’ve not been happy with him and I strongly suspect he isn’t experienced enough to handle all the offers and requests I am sure will be coming in now.”

“That depends,” JJ replied slowly. “I do represent Paige, so if I took on Laura that might be construed as a conflict of interest. However, I have a partner, Ronnie, and if she handles Laura that would resolve that issue. What kind of contract do you have with your current rep?”

“It’s more like a hand-shake deal,” was the reply. “We never actually put anything in writing.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you what.” JJ dug several business cards out of her attaché. “Here is my business card, and also my partner’s. Give her a call and explain that you’ve already spoken with me. You can talk things over and she can send you a copy of our standard contract. You can go over that with your lawyer and then you can get back with Ronnie and see what the two of you can work out. If there is a problem settling up with your current rep, maybe Laurel and/or Aaron can help you. In case you don’t know it, both of them are lawyers.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Abby agreed as she accepted the cards. “Thank you - You’ll be hearing from me.”

“And now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get us on the road!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

“Are you sure this is all ours?” Hotch asked as he looked at the pile of luggage in the hotel lobby.

“I’m sure,” Laurel told him. “Well, not exactly,” she amended her statement. “That suitcase over there is Spencer’s. When he and Ian found out that they could get on an earlier flight this morning, I told him to make sure he took the gifts he had for his two kids and I would handle everything else. He really wanted to get home to his pregnant wife.”

“Are you okay – You look kind of pale,” Hotch asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing.” Laurel gave herself a shake. “It’s just that – “

“Just that what?” Hotch repeated.

“It’s just that I suddenly realized that our lives will never be the same again,” Laurel told him. “Not now and not after the next few weeks. We’ll go home and you will go back to lecturing at Georgetown and at the Academy and helping out with my law practice. Paige will go back to school and to the ice rink. And, I’ll go back to life as a rink mom and maybe a gymnastics mom or whatever it is that Sophia decides she wants to do, and an attorney, but nothing will ever be the same again.”

“Things change,” Hotch agreed thoughtfully. “But, life changes all the time. We just have to make sure that it changes for the better. Particularly in the coming weeks.”

“Define ‘better’?” Laurel demanded. “How can we be sure?  Aaron, I'm scared!”

“Well, we can’t go back now,” Hotch shook his head. "The die is cast!”

“Maybe I should take a break from discussing philosophy with you and start loading the luggage,” he suggested. “I see Dave has pulled our rental around to the front door.”

“You load the luggage and I’ll go round up locate the kids!”


	114. Chapter 114

**Present Day**

“And that,” Hotch thought with a smile, “Was how he, his family, his incredible wife’s family, and his BAU family had all ended up sitting here in the Olympic ice arena in Montreal.”

Finally, the announcement that everyone had been waiting for for so many years came over the loudspeaker –

_“Monsieur and Madam, Sur la glace - Ce qui représente les États-Unis d'Amérique, Paige Hotchner.”_

“Ladies and Gentlemen - On the ice, representing the United States of America, Paige Hotchner.

As applause filled the arena and everyone sitting around him called out **‘Go Paige’** , Aaron Hotchner's eyes filled with tears.

 

**FINI!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has taken the time to read my ever-lengthening story – Thank You So Very Much! I appreciate your patient and, especially, your Kudos. As for where Hotch (and his family’s) story goes from here – That’s for you to decide. Please take the time and let me know what you think. Blessings!


End file.
